I Want my First To be!
by DealtShadow35
Summary: it's series of one shoot with altering route of naruto having his first time of sex!
1. Chapter Kushina

—

 ***Dealt come out of a shadow gateway***

 **D:*looking around* excellent I'm by myself! The reason why is well I have none! Haha.**

 **D:anyway welcome to my secret one-shot story and let us begin!**

—

 **I Want my First To be!**

 **Chapter Kushina**

Konoha, at Hokage's office

A man with blond hair as he has a coat with flames on the edges with the kanji of 'Fourth Hokage' as he is Minato Namikaze and he at his desk as he looks a bit lost for some reason, the reason why he's talking with his 16-year-old son, Named Naruto looks just like him but with three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks and wearing orange with black jacket and orange pants.

And another thing why Minato's lost is what his son had asked him, "I'm sorry Naruto but can you repeat yourself?" says Minato as his son Naruto says "I say, can I have sex with Mom? As my first?", it turns out that Naruto is asking Minato his father to have sex with his mother, aka Kushina who is Minato's wife.

For that, Minato ask him, "may I ask why Naruto?" as he wants to hear Naruto's reason for this, which he knows very well that's pretty much out of nowhere.

"Well I'm want to get experience in sex, real sex I mean, and there's no way I'm asking the pervy Sage for that, so I thought that maybe Mom could show me how by having sex with her?" Naruto explains Minato goes into deep thought on his.

Should he let his son have sex, incest sex matter of fact, in order to learn about sex, and not only that, he has been neglecting Kushina for a long time since Naruto was born, as Minato knows that he never at home at times and rarely there, and he's always tried to have sex with Kushina.

Or just go with no and have Jiraiya teaches Naruto about sex though his books, upon that, Minato mentally sighs as he knows that route would be bad news, so he knows what he has to do, as Minato sees Naruto waiting for his answer, "upon thinking about, while I could tell you to ask Master Jiraiya about this, but I don't really think he knows about sex even though he writes un there books" says the fourth Hokage, as he keeps talking "and not only that, it would be horrible and your mother might kill me for sending you to Jiraiya, so yes, you can have sex with your mother" says Minato.

Naruto says "really? Thanks dad!" as he about to go but Minato stops "hold on, I want to add in something first" says and Naruto stops and listens of what Minato is going to say, "as you know, I'm always busy and beary at home and when I do get home, I'm so exhausted, so with this I will give you the role of sexul satisfacting your mother from now on, is that alright with you?" says Minato and he sees Naruto nodding to that "you can count on me! Now if you excused me" as he gets up and walks out of the door.

Leaving Minato to himself and paperwork as he says to him "that takes a load off my back" as he goes back working.

Later at Namikaze/Uzumaki home

At the home of the Namikaze Uzumaki, there a lone woman with long red hair and she usually would be wearing her regular clothes but she doesn't not to as she wearing a white small tank top as it spreading to its limits because of Kushina's gigantic Double I breasts, as her flat stomach can be viewed by many and she's wearing a short skirt thus her long thick legs can be seen as her ass is massive and pump.

In all, she's one hell sexy Milf, as Kushina is doing some reading as she doesn't have much to do, so she grabs a book without checking what it is and starts reading it.

As the book she grabs turn out to be about wives being sexual frustration, as she thinks to herself ' _sigh, I'm one of them, me and Minato used to be sexually acting but since becoming Hokage, he's hardly at home, and when he does come back, he just sleeps the day away and won't have sex with me, sigh'_ as she wonders if she lost her touch or just no longer sexy to her husband's eyes.

In her thoughts, she doesn't notice that Naruto walk in and who also had many sexy ideas about his mother on his way here, so his cock is very hard right now as Naruto sees Kushina is sitting on the couch, as he is thinking ' _there she is! I hope mom say yes'_ as he comes up to her as he calls out to her.

"Hey, mom! Can I ask you something?" Naruto ask and Kushina gots out of her thoughts and looks back to see her only son, "oh Naruto sweetie! I didn't notice you and what do you ask me for?" said Kushina as she no idea of what's going to happen.

"Well I need some help with something," says Naruto who sits next to her and Kushina put away her book and say "you need help? Alright I can help you in any way I can, but what is it though?" says The Milf as she has no knowledge that Naruto had gotten Minato's ok to have sex.

Right there, Naruto drops the bomb on her, "I need help with sex, and I am wondering if you could have sex with me, mom, so what do you say?" said Naruto, and Kushina, she deeply shocks as she is blushing badly as she says "what! B-but Naruto w-we c-can't C-cause we are mother and son! A and what your father would say!" said Kushina as Naruto "I got the ok from Dad since he knows that he hasn't had sex with you and wanted me to take care of your sexual needs from now on" said Naruto, Kushina is shocked that Minato would allow it.

"W-what? H-he did?!" says Kushina as she at a lose but then she looks at Naruto's crotch and notice a massive bulge under his pants, ' _Well Minato said it was ok so I don't see why not a and he needs to learn about sex as well_ ' Kushina said in her mind as she keeps looking at the Bulge on Naruto's pants.

"A-alright then, if your father is alright with this so, let's go to my room then," says Kushina as she gets up and heads upstairs as Naruto says 'yes' as he follows Kushina to the master bedroom.

Master Bedroom

As Mother and Son are in the master bedroom as Kushina is both blushing and nervous as she never thought she would be having sex with her son as Naruto is nervous beyond belief since it is his first time and with his mother no less.

As Kushina "alright, let's start taking off our clothes Naruto" says Kushina as she takes off her tank top, once it's come off, Kushina's breasts bounce as it is free from its small prison than her skirt.

And Kushina is in her full nude beauty, and Naruto makes a loud 'gulps' and says "wow mom, no wounder you have that unspoken title" as he is blushing badly, and Kushina says "w what do mean?" as she is wondering about this unspoken title that she has.

"Well you called the Hottest Milf in Konoha, because of your beauty, your breasts and massive pump ass" says Naruto as Kushina blushing more, "oohs stop, your making me blush Naruto" says Kushina as she says "n now, I can't be the only naked one here, so start taking off your clothes and boxers" as she blushing badly.

Naruto nods and starts taking off his clothes by starting with his jacket which reveals that he's wearing a net shirt and nice build muscles, which Kushina never realizes til now, with Naruto taking off the net shirt and starts undoing and without any problems, as he takes his boxers off.

And what Kushina sees next, come in a massive shock, as she sees that Naruto's Cock is a Gigantic one, as it's full 17 itch as it is hard as an arm, and his balls are enormous as well as the cock has veins on it.

Kushina drops at the sight of it, as Naruto ask "give it to me Mom, this is too much?" as he means about his cock, and Kushina says "Naruto sweetie you are very gifted more than one way" as she just can't get her eyes away from Naruto's cock.

"Really? How so?" says Naruto as he notices that Kushina is deeply staring at his cock, "as you guess by my breasts," says Kushina as she grabs them and lift them up and drops them as their start bouncing as the sight of it, Naruto felt his cock twitching as well harder before.

"I was born gifted with huge breasts, and the same goes you as you most likely inherit my genes more than your father's but enough of that, lets us start Naruto," says Kushina and Naruto nods.

Lemon starts

"A-alright then, first up is foreplay, which is to let me do this" says Kushina as she comes up to Naruto and gets onto her knees as she now has a closer look at her son's cock and she has to say, it's 5 times bigger Minato's, as she gives the tip of Naruto's cock a kiss which makes Naruto moans upon that.

Then she makes her way down from kissing from the tip to the bottom, then she starts lightly licks Naruto's ball while blushing as Naruto say "s-so w-what i-is this?" as he moaning and Kushina answers "this is a prepared part, cause during this, girls your age or older have to give the cock ready and coated it cause cocks are dry after all" as she resumes licking Naruto's balls as she makes her way to Naruto's rod as she thinking.

' _This is bigger than his father's, any women would be lucky to marry Naruto_ ' says Kushina in her thoughts as she side licking Naruto's cock as Naruto is moaning upon as he says "wow! You are very good at this mom!" as he founds Kushina's tongue feel wonderful on his cock as he says "why dad stop having sex with is beyond me!"

Kushina agrees to that she now in front of Naruto's cock and starts licking around of the tip but stops for a sec as she says "alright, what I about to do next is called a blowjob Naruto, the reason why is for me sucking on your cock" as she opens her mouth and stops the tip of Naruto's cock into her mouth.

And Naruto feels like that he's in heaven as he explores how beautiful his mother's mouth is, it's nicely warm, tight, and he loves it as Kushina is slowly sucking Naruto's cock as she founds it so kind to her as she knows that she will form an addiction from this alone but since it's huge cock, she only sucking the tip part of his cock as she thinking ' _he truly did get more of my Dna then Minato's cause this cock is massive as well so good tasting'_ as she tries to take more of it into her mouth and Naruto is just losing it badly, "O-Oh s-shit mom your mouth is so warm!" says Naruto.

As Kushina smiles upon that as she glad that she's making her son feel good, Kushina then takes more of Naruto's cock as now she has nearly half of Naruto's cock in her mouth, while her pussy is soaking wet as it making a small puddle.

But before Kushina could go any further, Naruto says "M-Mom! I feel something coming! I think about to cum!",upon hearing her, Kushina quickly draws out of Naruto's cock from her mouth as she starts jerking his cock with her hand as she says "I'm sorry for that Naruto, but I want to see how much you cum first" as she keeps jerking off Naruto's cock as Naruto himself is moaning loud as he feels Kushina's hand moving up and down on his cock as she going faster and faster until.

She gets hit by something white as it tons of it but she quickly realizes that her son, unloads a gallon load of semen as her face, hair and breasts gets covered of it with Naruto had yelled out 'cumming!' as there's more semen coming out of his cock as it gets on Kushina as well on the ground. ' _My god that is a lot of cum, h-he c-could v-very well get me pregnant or any women with the first try!_ ' Kushina talks in her mind as she taking Naruto's semen off of her but stops as she wants to taste it, so she does so by licking some of it sliding down from her cheek.

And it hits her, as she knows that her son, has the perfect cock, as it tasted and his semen tasted unlike anything she will ever have, and she takes a look at Naruto's cock, and it's still hard as it hasn't gone down at all.

As Naruto is breathing as he ask his mother say "s-so what's next?" as he feel that he could go on even more, as Kushina snaps out of it and says "ooh r right, well the next one would have been Titjuck but I think we will skip it, for now, follow me to the bed Naruto" as she gets off her knees and walks over to the walk with a walk that makes her massive, colossal fat plump ass jiggles, and Naruto is dropping as he follows.

Now, as both Uzumakis are on the bed as Kushina "Naruto the first thing we do next is what most called position and we will the most basic one, the missionary position" says as she gets into said Position, as she tells Naruto of what he needs to do, which for him to get in front of her as he does so, and adjust his cock so the tip could be against her pussy.

"A-and what's next?" says Naruto, "You push it into my Pussy," says Kushina as Naruto was to slam his cock into Kushina's pussy, but Kushina stops him "not like that! You have to push it in slow since you could hurt your sexual partner" says Kushina as Naruto nods as he does of what his mother said and pushed his cock slowly inside of Kushina's pussy.

As Kushina herself, she can't help but moans or screams as she feels that Naruto's cock is hitting all the right spots and spots she never knows existed, as she says "s stop right there Naruto!" and Naruto does so as Kushina is breathing hard while blushing beyond normal.

"N-now, y-you w-wait for me, t-to a-adjust t-to your cock and i-I n-never h-had one b-big a-as y-yours-sweetie" Kushina is stuttering badly as her pussy is greatly leaking out a lot of juice, so with a minute or two, as Kushina says "n now n naruto s sweetie, t the next part that I want you to do is" she stops herself as she thinks about it, cause the next words she will say will change everything as things around this house will not be the same again. ' _My god he could make any women want him alone, a-and m-me a-as lone if I say their words to him, I will lose myself_ " as she thinks about it more, like, she's unbelievably frustration as she had gone through years of without sex, all because her husband let this and he knows it as well.

So she needs to think about it, honestly think about it, stop it right here and let her go further down in life without sex or just let her son fuck her like a wild sexual beast? And never look back.

She chooses the second one as she say to Naruto "n-naruto, the next part, what I want to you to do it, fuck me, fuck your horny milf like there is no tomorrow!" as she breathing very hard as she knows there's no turning back now as Naruto say "Well just remember you asked for it" as he grabs Kushina's legs.

And do what Kushina, his mother, ask him to do and fuck her like there's no tomorrow as he starts thrusting into her rough and hard as well fast and Kushina scream in pure joy as she is finally having sex after so long.

"YES! YES! LIKE THAT SWEETIE! THRUST ME HARD! FUCK ME FAST AND GOOD!" yells Kushina with her breasts bouncing like crazy as Naruto is thrusting his cock like Kushina as he says "fuck mom! You're so damn tight! As I can feel it getting tighter on my cock!" as he is thrusting even more while holding her legs as the two starting to sweat, but lightly though as the whole room is getting filled with lust between a mother and a son as it getting more intense for such passing sec.

As Kushina is screaming louder as she is tightly holding onto the lousy sleet.

An hour later

Both Naruto and Kushina are catching their breath as their covering in sweat as there a overflow of Naruto's semen in Kushina's pussy as he says "s so w what else do we do?" as he breathing as Kushina says "w we have so much more, s so-" Naruto picks her up and kisses her as her breasts push against his chest, and Kushina is lost for words as she allows this, then the kiss is broken as their saliva is connected.

Within five minutes, Naruto is now fucking Kushina once again as the two are in the doggy style position as screaming at the top of her lungs as she yells out "YES! FUCK THAT NARUTO SWEETIE! KEEP FUCKING MAMA'S PUSSY! YES! SO AMAZING GOOD!" as she is getting more sweaty and so does Naruto as he is thrusting into her pussy more and more while holding onto her hips in a tight grip, as he says "Oh you know I will!" as he thrust into her more and more.

Then he left up to her left and place it on his shoulder as he is thrusting into Kushina's pussy even more while Kushina yells "YOU LEARNING SO FAST BABY! IT'S LIKE YOUR A GOD OF SEX! YES! HIT ME THERE BABY!" as she felt Naruto's cock hitting a spot of her pussy that makes her feel so good.

10 minutes later

Naruto now has Kushina's against his chest while he's groping her breasts and thrusting his cock into her pussy as she yells outs "LIKE THAT! FONDLE MY BREASTS MORE!" as she kisses Naruto with a tongue to tongue action.

After that, Naruto and kushina are off the bed and standing near it with Naruto holding onto her ass and thrusting his cock into her pussy as he says "fuck mom! You're so damn horny! But don't worry I will take care of your needs for now on!", Kushina screams out her words "PLEASE NARUTO BABY! FUCK ME EVERY DAY! WE COULD DO ANYWHERE IN THE HOUSE! AS MUCH AS WE WANT SINCE YOU FATHER DOESN'T CARE!" as she screams to high heaven because of the cum as there a drop of her juice flowing on her legs.

20 minutes later

Naruto has Kushina bent over on the bed while the two have their legs on the ground as Naruto is going into overdrive with his thrusts as Kushina is dropping as well sweat dripping down from her body as some fly off with her breasts bouncing or falling on the bed as Naruto cums his next into Kushina as Kushina cum as well as the two yell it out "CUMMING!"

Half an hour later

Naruto is laying down on the ground as Kushina is riding her son's cock while using the bed as support lever and Naruto has his hands on her legs as he says to her "I lost track of time mom! How long have we been doing it?" as He feeling his mother riding his cock as Kushina says to her son "I DON'T KNOW, BUT I CAN'T CARE! I WANT TO KEEP GOING!" as she is riding Naruto's cock fast and Naruto smiles as he doesn't want to stop as well.

Then he gets up while carrying Kushina as he is now standing up and holding his mother as he thrust his cock deeper into Kushina's pussy while the Milf is sticking to her stub of a son as she yells "I LOVE THIS SO MUCH! I LOVE HAVING YOUR MASSIVE COCK STRETCHING MY PUSSY! AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BABY" as she feels Naruto licking her neck as he is thrusting into her even more than the two kisses each other once again.

2 hours later, at the kitchen

Naruto is now fucking his mother on the counter of the Kitchen as she yells out "YES! MORE NARUTO BABY! FUCK MOMMY MORE!" with her breasts bouncing like crazy, as Naruto lays down on her and kisses her again as he is thrusting deeper into her.

Then he cums deep inside of Kushina as she screams very loud as Naruto gets off of her as well take out his cock from her pussy as she is twitching as she says "s-so amazing~~~ s-so much cum~~~c-can you k-keep going baby?"

Naruto answers as he shows her his cock, "You bet on It as I want to fuck you more mom" says Naruto as his cock is still ready to as Kushina smiles at that.

As she gets off the counter and kisses Naruto and takes her son to the living room as she gets Naruto on the couch as she starts licking his cock, then The Milf gets on his lap as she slowly lowers as Naruto smiles while placing his hands onto her ass cheek as rubs.

And Kushina gets Naruto's cock inside of her once again as she screams very loud and Naruto started moving his hips and began thrusting his cock into her pussy while watching her Gigantic breasts bouncing in front of his face.

As the sex between mother and son raging on with Naruto catching one of Kushina's breasts which makes Kushina screams even louder as Naruto is sucking his mother's nipples while thrusting his cock into her pussy even more.

As the rest of the day went as it turn into night as Naruto and Kushina are back in the master bedroom as both mother and son still at it as Naruto holding his mother by the legs as he has her in front of a mirror as he thrusting his cock into her pussy as she yells out "MORE BABY!" as she held up peace signs with her eyes rolling upward and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

As the night went on, with Naruto and Kushina keep going for at last an hour and fall asleep in order get back energy so that there could go back at it when their wake up.

The next morning

Naruto feels something as he sleeps, as he keeps feeling something wet and warm on his cock, so he decides to wake up and see his mother, Kushina is sucking on his cock because it has morning wood, Naruto watching her keep sucking his cock then licks it as she says "so huge~ I want you to wake up and fuck me again baby~~" as she wraps Naruto's cock with her gigantic breasts and sucks on the tip of Naruto's cock.

Naruto is moaning from this as he feels how soft Kushina's breasts are and he loves it as Kushina keeps sucking the tip of his cock and rubbing the rest with her breasts. Then she stops sucking as she licks it wild then goes to back sucking.

Then Kushina feels a hand on her head and looks up and see Naruto is up and he says "couldn't wait for me to wake up huh mom?", as he sees her stops while keeping her breasts on his cock, "i'm sorry baby, but I just saw your morning wood a-and I couldn't help myself" says Kushina as she rubs her cheek against Naruto's cock before she gives it a kiss, "true, after all, we fuck for hours before we went to sleep, so want to resume where we left off?" says Naruto, as Kushina smiles "oh yes please!" as she leaps to Naruto and kisses him deeply.

Later at the shower

With the water running on the two as the mother and son holding onto each other while kissing each with Naruto holding Kushina's leg up and his cock is rubbing against her pussy, then their break it off as Naruto thrust his cock into Kushina's pussy as she screams as Naruto kiss onto her neck.

Naruto thrusting into Kushina's pussy more as Kushina yells out "FUCK! YOU SO GOOD AT THIS BABY!" as she is holding to his hair as the two are wet by the shower, Naruto stops kissing Kushina's neck and gets Kushina to face to the wall and gets her hands on it.

"Cause I had a great teacher!" says Naruto who makes his thrusts even more fierce before, and the red hair Milf answers back "W WITH MORE LESSONS! YOU WILL MAKE ANY WOMAN FALL TO YOUR COCK!" as her face pushed against the wall and the same for her breasts as Naruto is thrusting into her even more than before.

Once their finished with their shower, Naruto and Kushina went to the kitchen as their taking a break as well to eat before going further more.

4 hour later in the kitchen

Naruto is blushing badly as he gulps loudly as his cock is twitching badly, because, "A-are, you sure mom?" says Naruto as he sees Kushina who is bending over on the counter as he spreading her ass cheeks apart to show Naruto her unused hole as she says while blushing badly, "yes cause after all I take your virginity, so it's only fair I give you this one" says the mother as she offering her anal virginity to her son.

Naruto nods as he comes up to her and grabs onto her ass cheeks and adjust his cock and placing the tip against her ass hole as Kushina is blushing badly as the busty mother says "Please be gentle at first baby" as she is blushing badly.

Naruto hears her and remembers to push in his cock slowly as it slowly entering Kushina's virgin ass as it's too much for her as she is biting into her finger while thinking ' _oh god! His cock is going to break my ass!'_ as she is trying not to scream.

It takes two minutes until Naruto's cock is entirely inside of the Red Haired Milf's ass as he asks her "mom, are you okay?" as he feels the tightness that is his mother's ass and Kushina says "y-yes b-baby! Y-you c-can, s-start moving i-if you w-want" and when she said that, Naruto starts moving his cock as it inside of her ass and Kushina makes light screams.

As Naruto is building up the speed as he is thrusting his cock into Kushina's ass with Kushina herself is slowly screaming louder as she holds onto the edge of the counter as she is feeling the thrusts that her son makes are getting stronger.

Until 10 minutes went by and well, Naruto is full on beast on Kushina's ass as the MIlf's scream is filled the whole Kitchen while Kushina's legs are hanging upward and Kushina yells out "OH FUCK YOUR MILF MOTHER MORE!" as her tongue is hanging out of her mouth as her breasts are push against the counter.

As this is going on, the front door opens up, and the one who opens it is Minato who just come back home for a break, as he closes the door then notice the sexual moment between of his wife and son, as he says with a tired voice "how long have you two been at it?"

Naruto who hears Minato and says "oh dad! Well, we have been at it since yesterday, and how come your home?" as he is thrusting into Kushina even more as Kushina doesn't notice Minato at all as she is only calling out Naruto's name as she screams, as she yells out "YES! FUCK MY ASS MORE NARUTO BABY! MAKE IT REMEMBER YOUR COCK!"

Minato answers "well I just tons of paperwork and come here for a break then go back, and I won't come back for a month cause I have a summit to go to, so you two carry on as I be sleeping in the guest bedroom" as he heads up, Naruto says "Ok, rest well dad! And don't worry about mom, she's well taken care of" as he makes his thrusts more rough and hard as Kushina rise her head and screams on top of her lungs as she cum on that point.

2 hours later

Kushina is on the floor as she smiling as it full of lust and love as she looking not just one Naruto but a group of them as she says "so many Narutos and their all just for me~~" as one of the naruto say "that's right!" as one of them gets close to Kushian as she starts sucking on his cock.

From that day on, Naruto and Kushina had sex every day nonstop, without any care, and Minato doesn't care at all and one day, he stops going to the house as he stays at the Hokage tower as for Naruto and Kushina?

Lemon ended

Epilogue

Five years later

At the Uzumaki house

As the Wives of Naruto are talking to themselves as they are Samui, Mabui, Temari, Mei, Koyuki, Yugito, Fuu, Ayame and Mikoto as they talk about their experience with Naruto during sex as their think that he's a god of sex given human form, and what's more all of them are Eight pregnant with Naruto's kid, as Temari says "he's so amazing during our first time together~ he just made me cum so many times that I lost count~, and by the time we have done, I couldn't feel my legs for days~" as she blushing badly.

As the others agreed as a kid of 5 years has a mixture of red and blonde come up to them and says "do you know where my mommy is?" as it turns out this kid is Naruto's first child, "oh well your mommy is with your daddy at the moment" says Mikoto.

As meanwhile in the bedroom, Kushina who get remarried to her son since after leaving Minato as she riding Naruto's cock as she wanted to have another baby with Naruto as she yells out "WE AIN'T STOPPING UNTIL YOU PUT A BABY IN ME NARUTO!" as Naruto says "I ain't planning to stop!" as he kisses her deeply.

And then, there lived a happy life, full of love and lust forever.

—

 **D:that was fun! It feels great t-**

 ***What he does not know is Blaze is behind him***

 **P: So this is where you were.**

 **D:O_O how?! *turn around and see blaze* I made sure that I wasn't followed!**

 **P: I did not need to follow you when you came here Alarms went off and tracked the source aka You.**

 **D:*sigh* I guess I can't get away without making any trouble, then again why should I care?**

 **P: Nope but we were watching you, and you did very well on your own.**

 **D:Well, I did start off alone, after all, it just felt right after so long, anyway thank you, and I bet you're wondering of how I got here right?**

 **P: Nope you have your gateways, and I have mine, but your's are connected to the master gateways which are mine.**

 **D:sure let's go with that, *in truth I created gateways that ain't connected to the master gateway as mine are rouge gateways* now then, time to alter timeline-**

 **P: Rouge Gateways.**

 **D: I don't know what you're talking about anyway *opens up a time gate***

 ***Then the gateway is sealed***

 **D:...*the time gate is still open* Bye! *I jump in, but I come back at the same point***

 **P: Your gateways have been shut down.**

 ***Then the master gateway opens***

 **P: Go on through- *see that dealt is already gone***

—


	2. Chapter Tsunade

—

 ***when blaze left to search for Dealt who had gone somewhere, Dealt rise up from bushes but looking around carefully***

 **D:okay, I think he's gone! Now then, alright, before you think it's the 2nd chapter, but that you guys are wrong, this is a alter route for Naruto to have sex with for the first time, so it will be a chapter with a name then a number, with that done, let's get this start-**

 ***Someone Grabs him from Behind and he hears Nice try.***

 **D:o-oh dear T~T**

 **P: Nice try but there is always something that Gives EVERYONE away, but I can hide it easily**

 **D:well, it shows that your learning to deal with me ^_^**

 **P: Oh no I have always known these little tricks**

—

 **I Want my First To be!**

 **Chapter Tsunade**

Konoha, Hokage Tower

The Hokage Office

In this office is a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes as she has a blue mark on her forehead as she is wearing grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her waist is narrowed quite low, revealing her Double J breasts, and open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels, she is Tsunade Senju, The 5th Hokage, and she's blinking because she was told by something that's out of nowhere.

"I'm Sorry, I must have blanked out, can you repeat that Naruto?" says Tsunade, as she is staring at a 16-year-old boy with spiky blonde hair long with blue eyes and whisker-like marks on his cheeks, he's wearing an orange jacket with black and orange pants, he is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sigh, I said, I wanted to learn about sex and if you could show me through sex" says Naruto, and Tsunade looks at him as Naruto can't help but think ' _I think she might punch me for that_ ' then he hears Tsunade says "and how come you didn't ask Sakura? Or any other girl from your age group?" as she curious why, "well, don't get me wrong, is that there don't know anything as much as I do, and I could ask you as I'm very sure you have a lot of experience" says Naruto, Tsunade looks at him as she says "you do know I'm not the only older woman, You should have the sensei of Team 8 or that Anko Woman", "I know and I did ask them, but they said that there two were too busy or not really interested of teaching me" Naruto explain.

Once Tsunade listens of what Naruto said, as she grabs a piece of paper and tore a small part of it and writes something on it as she folds it, then hands it to Naruto, "go to this address tomorrow" says Tsunade.

Naruto takes it as he nods to and leaves the room as Tsunade says to herself ' _I have to make sure to clear my day tomorrow'_ as she finished up all the paperwork to be free tomorrow.

The next day

Naruto arrived at the address as he sees a vast house or preferably a compound, as he is guessing this must be Tsunade's place.

With that, the blonde teen walks up to the door and knocks on it, Naruto waits for a bit until he knows the door opening and behind it is Tsunade, but she's not her everyday clothes, no she's wearing a rope that's completely hugging her body/figure tightly.

Tsunade "hello Naruto comes inside," says as she is letting Naruto into her home, and Naruto nods as he walks inside as Tsunade closes the door and follow behind Naruto.

As the two went to Tsunade's living room and Tsunade says "before anything else, how you didn't ask that perv Jiraiya?" as she wonders about that, as Naruto explains "while he's was somewhat a great teacher, and sure, he has his books but I just feel like I won't learn anything from him and I starting to think he truly doesn't know anything about sex, regardless of what he comes to say."

Tsunade thinks upon it and makes sure as she knows very well that her old teammate talks about big but in truth, he doesn't do anything, so she sighs and says "you make a fair point so, let's get this started" as she undoes her rope as it falls on the ground.

With Naruto seeing her in her full naked gory as well looks at her legs as their very long and thick as well how massive her ass and somehow, her breasts seem more significant than before.

Tsunade says "well? I can't be the only one nuke Naruto, come on, take them off" as she waits for him to do as Naruto says "o-oh r-right" as he starts taking off his jacket which under it a net shirt and turns out he has a beautifully muscled body which Tsunade likes so much, now Naruto is beginning undoing his pants and let them drop, but he didn't take off his boxers.

Before Tsunade could tell Naruto to take off his boxers as well, but she got into a massive shock because there's a large bulge under the boxers underwear as it seems like it trying to break free, " H-how b-big is your cock?!" says the shock female Senji.

"That's the thing, and why I didn't tell you, as you could see, I have a real big problem, so am I a freak?" Naruto asks while Tsunade is staring at Naruto's cock as it twitching under his boxers.

"No naruto you're not a freak, you're just born very gifted which I thought it was a myth" says Tsunade, and Naruto is confused "huh?" was all he said, Tsunade explains of what she meant, "you see, like the woman of the Hyuga clan as their genetically born to grew huge breasts, I also found out that the male and female of the Uzumaki clan also this trait as well but I pushed it off as a myth" says Tsunade and Naruto "wait I have cla-" says but was stop by Tsunade by placing her finger on his mouth "we will talk about it later, cause sex now."

Lemon starts

As she gets on her knees and takes off Naruto's boxers, once it comes off, something vast and meaty hits against her forehead as Tsunade sees a 15 and a half inch cock with veins pulsing with huge balls stack, as there a strong smell as she is thinking ' _h he's so big! Way bigger than Dan's five itch'_ as she is blushing badly and also feeling a big daze which is caused by the strong smell of Naruto's cock.

As she puts her hand on it and feels how thick it is, "Naruto, you have such an amazing cock, and you could make any woman fall for you with this alone, in fact, you should forget about that foolish crush on Sakura."

Naruto is a bit shocked at what tsunade said as he asks "w-what makes you say that?" as he wants to know the 5th Hokage's reason for saying that, "cause that tiny girl can't even handle this beast of a cock, while someone like me very could" says The female Senji as she starts licking it as she couldn't hold back anymore, and Naruto starts moaning from Tsunade is licking all the spots on his cock, even his balls as she thinking ' _this cock is so huge~ and taste so amazing~~ I will get addicted to this'_ as she stops for a sec as she wrags Naruto's cock with her Double J breasts on it as it couldn't cover up the tip of Naruto's cock.

"Holy fuck! Your breasts are so out of this world!" says Naruto, as Tsunade smiles as she starts licking the tip of Naruto's cock as she thinks that she never thought she would do this to Naruto.

That until Naruto says that he's cumming and to Tsunade's surprised, the blonde Senji busty gets blasted of Naruto's semen as there gallon load of it onto her face, "amazing! I didn't know you could cum this much Naruto!" says Tsunade as she being showered of Naruto's semen as she opens her mouth with her tongue out as she is getting Naruto's semen in her mouth as the rest is getting on her hair and breasts as Naruto yells out "fuck!"

Until finally it stop and Tsunade is in mess of semen she tasting the semen that she was able to catch into her mouth as she thinking ' _Oh shit yeah there is no way that I won't get addicted to this cock as this semen is so creamly~ I think I found my dream cock~~_ ' as she looks at Naruto as she swallows his semen and says "that cum tasted so good Naruto~~, I should have added me to bet we made when we first met~" as there hearts appearing around her as she licks her lips.

"Well I'm glad you like it, so what now?" says Naruto as he breathing softly as Tsunade smiles "oh you will see my dear stud~" as Naruto feels something good going to happen.

30 minutes later

Tsunade is screaming up to the high heavens as she on the floor with Naruto thrusting his cock deep inside of her Senju pussy while holding onto her legs as Tsunade yells out "FUCK! FUCK ME MORE NARUTO! FUCK MY PUSSY AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" with her breasts bouncing like crazy, and Naruto says "you can bet on that! Cause I ain't stopping until we're both satisfied!" says Naruto as he makes his thrusts even harder than before as the room they're in is getting filed in with the smell of sex, lust and sweat as the Male Uzumaki and Female Senju keep going, no matter what.

Then Naruto lifts her up so that he kisses her deeply and Tsunade returns that kiss as she wraps her arms around him as the two blondes are sweating considerably as the cock is thrusting more in-depth into the pussy as it hits all the right spots for as Tsunade is losing it badly.

As the kiss breaks off and Tsunade yells out "YOUR AMAZING NARUTO! AS I LOVE MUSCLES LIKE YOURS AS WELL A MASSIVE COCK TO MATCH! YOUR MADE FOR ME!" as she going crazy with lust as Naruto says "Oh Maybe You Were Made to be My Women instead and have My kids" as he is thrusting his cock into Tsunade as the blonde female Hokage screams out "IT SEEM SO! SO FUCK ME UNTIL IM PREGNANT WITH YOUR FIRST CHILD NARUTO, AND THEN I WILL HAVE OTHER BUSTY LADIES FOR YOU TO FUCK BUT FOR NOW YOUR MINE AS I'M YOURS TO FUCK!"

5 hours later

The two blondes are now in a bedroom as Naruto is still fucking Tsunade hard while he's using her arms as handles to that he could make his cock go more in-depth than before as The female Hokage yells out "YES YES YES YES YES YES! LIKE THAT DADDY!" as she dropping as her hair is mess up as there's a lot of sweat on her and Naruto as the blonde Uzumaki does of what she says as Tsunade screams even louder than before, "Who's clan is better the Uzumaki's or the Senju's?" Asked Naruto who wanted this Senju bitch to say it "YOU ARE MY UZUMAKI STUD!" yells Tsunade as Naruto's feel that's he's going to cum once again, so he lifts the female Hokage up and holds her close as he thrust into her faster and faster with Tsunade screaming more and more until he says "cumming!" as he unleashes his load of semen inside of Tsunade thus filling up her womb of it as Tsunade screams out "SO MUCH SEMEN!"

An hour later

Naruto is laying on his back on the bed, as he sees Tsunade standing top of him as he slowing herself as she says "I'm going to ride you so hard daddy~" as her pussy is now against Naruto's massive rode as he says "I can't wait for my busty Hokage". Thus Tsunade starts riding Naruto's cock like a horny cowgirl with her breasts bouncing wildly.

"FUCK! NO, HOW MANY TIMES WE'VE HAVE DONE IT! I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF IT, DADDY!" yells Tsunade as she screams like crazy with Naruto enjoying the show, as Tsunade is bucking her hips more and more as it covering up Naruto's cock with its juice as she moves up and down like crazy, Naruto says "your loving this so much huh my busty Hokage?" as he grabs both of her breasts with her screams louder, "YES I love THIS SO FUCKING MUCH, PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR WIFE TO BREED! I WANT LITTLE SENJU AND UZUMAKI BABIES!" yelled Tsunade as she has her hands on her hair and mess it up even more as she is riding Naruto even more than before and Naruto smiles.

3 hours later

Naruto has Tsunade bent over of the bed as he is thrusting into her way more than before as the two had lost track of time, but they don't care as they keep going, as they are shaking the bed as Naruto asks her this "tell me who's better! Me or your former lover? Who had the bigger cock and lasted longer" as he is thrusting into her even more than before as Tsunade playing yells out "NO~ DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT NARUTO DADDY!" as Naruto smacks onto her ass cheek lightly as he says "tell me."

With Tsunade screams louder upon that "IT'S YOUR DADDY! YOU SO MUCH BETTER THAN HIM IN EVERY WAY! YOU HAVE THE BIGGER COCK! HE COULDN'T EVEN COME CLOSE TO YOUR STAMINA DADDY!" yells Tsunade as she screams twice as loud because she had cum, and Naruto smirks as he thrusts into her even more while she's cumming.

5 hours later

Tsunade is laying on her front with her legs doing the split as she looks very nervous, "a-are you sure that you want to fuck that hole daddy?" says Tsunade, as Naruto smiles "I like how you calling me daddy" while he has his cock against her ass and Tsunade is blushing badly "y-yes but only in bed o-okay?" says Tsunade as her blush gets redder than before as she feels the tip of his cock against her ass hole, "and yes, since I did give you my virgin after all, so it's only fair"

"O-Ok d-daddy" says the lone Female Senju, as she nervous as hell, with that Naruto starts pushing in his cock into Tsunade's ass hole with her bitting on her lip with her eyes wide open as she feels the massive and thickness of the sole Uzumaki male's cock inside of her ass, as well holding back her screams.

Then she feels Naruto's hands holding onto her hips tightly as he then, goes full blown beast on her by thrusting into her ass like never before as she yells out "MY ASS! YOUR COCK IS IN MY ASS DEEPLY DADDY!" as she is just losing her mind badly or what's left of it as she is screaming as Naruto says "damn! Your ass is goddamn tight!" as he keeps thrusting his cock more into Tsunade's ass as her pussy is squirting out of his semen with a mix of the female Senju's juice as Tsunade is screaming even louder than before.

As the bed is shaking so much, that it's broken down, but they don't notice at all as their keep at it.

The next day

Outside of Tsunade's home

Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, is knocking on the door of Tsunade's home as she says to herself "she didn't come in today, just is she doing?" as she waits at the door and see nothing happens, as she thinking that Tsunade might not be at home, and come up an answer that she might be at a bar…..again, so she goes to one of the nearby ones.

But if had she walked in, she would see.

Inside, in the bedroom.

"FUCK! MY ASS HAS THREE COCKS WHILE MY PUSSY HAS TWO!" yelled Tsunade as she being gangbang by Naruto and his group of clones as they are doing of what Tsunade had said as a cock enters her mouth as the real one says "fuck, what time is it?" as he checks the time.

As he's shocked to found out that they were doing it all night long as he says "maybe we should stop since having other this-"

"NO! WE TOO DEEP TO STOP DADDY! I DON'T WANT TO STOP! PLEASE LET'S KEEP FUCKING!" yelled Tsunade who had removed the cock from her mouth, like Naruto, the real one says "you have a point here, now then release!" and all the clones are gone, and Naruto come up to her and kisses her deeply.

Later into the Kitchen

Naruto is on the chair with Tsunade on him as he is holding onto her massive ass and thrusting his cock deep into her pussy, "So Will you join my family and bare our children?" Naruto asks as Tsunade answers "YES! FOR WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU AND YOUR COCK! WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER AND KISS ME DADDY!" with that that the two blonde kisses back again as he Thrusting more into Tsunade's pussy as the juice or her's is soaking the chair.

Later around Nighttime

Shizune is heading back to the house of Tsunade as she says "I had looked all over for her, and couldn't found Lady Tsunade at all, I should have cheek the house when I was here early" as she back where she was, at the door of the house.

Then Shizune opens the door and walks in, but a hand grabs her and drags her in as the door closed up.

30 minutes later

Shizune had gotten stripped off her clothes is naked and on top of Tsunade with their breasts onto each other as Naruto is fucking the two as he is thrusting his cock between them as he thinks this is a start of something new for him with Shizune and Tsunade screaming out their lungs as their loving it.

Lemon over

Epilogue

Ten years later

As a boy, age 8 as he has blonde hair with two different eye colors, one blue and other brown as he is watched over by 9 women who are Mei, Ino, Hinata, Hitomi who is Hianta's mother, Mabui, Samui, Shizune, Tenten and Shion, and what's more, all of them are pregnant with Naruto's child, and nearly due too, as theirs looking at their husband's first child as their talking to themselves, like what should be the names of their soon to be born children .

As Mei ask as she realizes the time, "oh that's right, it's time for dinner! But where is Naruto?" as she wonders where their Husband is as the boy stops as he heard Mei and says "oh papa is with mama!"

Samui Nods "That is understandable, these two can't keep their hands to themselves after all" as she smiles, and so does everyone else.

In the bedroom

Naruto is fucking a seven-month Pregnant Tsunade as he is thrusting into her ass as he says "we should stop Tsunade, it's almost time for dinner" as he is thrusting more into her ass as Tsunade answers "O-ONE MORE ROUND PLEASE!" as milk is leaking out of her breasts as they are bouncing.

As so, their lives a long happy life, as well had many children, like the clans of Uzumaki and Senju return from extinction.

—

 **D:*being chained up by blaze* so why am I in chains?**

 **P: To keep you from doing something foolish**

 **D:or crazy ^_^**

 **P: Yes you INSANE MOTHERFUCKER**

 **D:anyway, that reminds me, how's the carrier?**

 **P: Almost ready one more chapter of the Pokemon story and then we can make the jump.**

 ***while an eye on Dealt, Blaze opens the gateway to go back***

 ***They walk through or in Dealt's case Dragged through.***

—


	3. Chapter Samui

—

 ***a shadow gateway as it shows all of Blaze's crew coming after him since after trying to find him for hours and he was on the carrier***

 **D:*come out the shadow gateway and close it* hahaha their so pissed off cause their went on hours looking for me***

 ***But a mighty hand grabs him, and it is not Blaze* Well well It seems I have captured you *It was the first mate, and the chains are already on you***

 **D:oh hello first mate! How are you doing? ^_^ *doesn't seem to mind about the chains since ordinary people would cry upon this***

 **First mate: Well you should not have used your Shadow gates I am a shadow walker and Master under Kage.**

 **D:Oh, that's awesome, good for you!**

 **First mate: If you are trying to make me snap It is not going to work. *A gateway opens, and Blaze walks out with the bounty money. Takes the chains and Gives the first mate the reward money and the First mate left through the portal with the money.***

 **P: Good to know**

 **D:yeah, and that was fun! ^_^ anyway blaze, *the chains went through my body, but they reappear they shadow chains* are they hungry by any chance? And also that Salamence bite off my head! It was awesome! *blaze is looking at me and wonders if there's a way to fix me***

 **P: When will you stop being so fucked up**

 **D:that would be the day! Me being sane! That's funny cause it won't happen since I don't know how to be reasonable! Haha ahh! *bites onto the shadow chains and I'm eating it* anyway, welcome readers to the 3rd chapter of 'I want my first to be,' and I wonder how this alter path will go down? *as I chewed on the shadow chains***

 **P: They won't break Darkness and Shadows power them.**

—

 **I Want my First to be!**

 **Chapter Samui**

A blonde 18-year-old with spiky hair and whiskers on his cheeks as he is wearing a robe as it conformed to his body very well as it is very comfortable too, he is Naruto Uzumaki is in a room, a hotel Room, a really very nice one that, and many would wonder about why he's at Hotel room and for what reason, but Naruto does as he remembered about 3 days ago.

Flashback 3 days ago

Konoha, Hokage Tower

Office

Naruto who is wearing his orange jacket with black on the sleeves and zipper and orange pants, as his shock at the news he was told to, as he says "what do you mean I have to do this? And why me in fact?" as he looks at Tsunade and next to her is his mentor Jiraiya, as she says after sighing.

"It's not like we much of a chose, cause this is for the good of Konoha, and I'm sure of whoever Kumo are going to choose won't happy about it as well since this is the only thing we have to ally with them."

"That is true but remember that a marriage alliance is one of the strongest forms of Alliance," says Jiraiya as he is acting seriously which is why Naruto and Tsunade found it very odd and strange and he notices it, "what? I can be serious too you know! You know what? Fine! I will go do my mission in Awe!" says Jiraiya as he leaves the room through the window.

"I would not be surprised if he uses this for his perverted Books." Said Naruto and Tsunade nods but they went back to business, "anyway, Look Naruto I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use you like a chip for this, but It was out of my hand" says Tsunade.

"You Owe me a BIG time you know that Right?" Said Naruto as he is looking at her as Tsunade says "I know, in any way I can to repay, is there anything else I should know?", And Naruto says "well do you know who this person that I'm marrying too? Cause I don't want to be found out that it's an ancient woman or a kid!" says Naruto as Tsunade answers that.

"I don't think they would do that cause if there did, I would have gone to war" says Tsunade and Naruto say which turns out to be a bomb "that's good to hear oh and the also another thing is that I don't know about sex," says as he smiles nervously.

"The hell Why the fuck did the Academy not teach you?" says Tsunade as Naruto tells her that he skip Academy on that day as he adds in that Jiraiya didn't teach him anything about sex since he was busy peeping on a woman in hot springs. And no one would show him.

Flashback over

So here he is, at a hotel, as it located between The Lands of Fire and Lighting as the people of Konoha and Kumo are at the labor, waiting.

So Naruto decides on the bed which it's a king size bed and it's very comfortable too, as he waits for this person who he was going meet and have sex with before married each other, as he talks to himself "this is going to be probably one of the hardest things I ever did, sigh I just hope it's not some old lady or a kid that's 10 years younger than me" as he shivered when he said that.

"Well I can tell you I am in either of those categories" says a voice that enter the room, so Naruto gets up and see, a woman with light blonde hair and cold blue eyes, as she also wearing the same rope as Naruto's, and what's more she has a beautiful face, and Naruto blushes.

"o-oh sorry I didn't mean to is that is what from I heard, y-you know," says Naruto as he blushing and looks away a little while scratches his cheek lightly as she nods as she gets it.

So the woman sits on the bed and next to Naruto, as she says "how about we introduce each other? You know to break the ice between us" as Naruto looks at her and nods, "Alright, ladies first" says Naruto as he smiles.

"What a Gentleman, cool, I"m Samui, Kumo Ninja and picked to be your wife for our villages" says the now named Samui, "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha Ninja and the one picked to be your husband" says Naruto, as Samui smiles as she says "I guess we should get started?" as she and Naruto feeling nervous.

"Y-yeah, i its best that we do, but let me ask you something first" says Naruto and Samui looks at him, "sure, what is it?" as Naruto says "well is that when we tie the knot, there's might be a girl with pink might say things to you about me" and Samui looks lost for that.

"Don't tell, is she your girlfriend?" says Samui as she thinks she gets it and Naruto reply to that "no, sure there was a time I did but not many more but that's not it, she would say like 'that I'm pervy pig' or something much worse and trust me I'm very nice guy, she just takes it the wrong way" Naruto explains.

"Then she must be a horrible person then, so uncool," says Samui, Naruto nods, "yeah, and do you have anything you want to ask?" Naruto asks her, "Yeah I have heard that you were not quite liked why is that if I may ask?" Asked Samui.

Naruto tells her about his status of being Jinchuriki and many things, and once he's finished and she says "as you know, I will be the best wife you could ever ask for and I do anything to make sure that you live happy life, is that cool with you?" as she placed her hand on Naruto's.

And Naruto smiles "this makes me feel so much better cause I thought I might be making you do something you don't want" says Naruto, and Samui shakes her head no, "oh don't worry, now than now, I guess this started" says Samui as she blushing as the both of them get up from the bed.

Naruto says "you go first," Samui nods as she starts to undo her robe, and once it hits the floor, and boy did Naruto tries not to nosebleed to death as he sees that from her naked form.

Samui has Large Double J, Neary to a K, with an ass that's both phat and plump as well so fat and huge, and her legs long and very thick, in all, she's one hell of a catch.

' _My god this woman is going to be my wife I hope that I do well and not fuck this up_ ' says Naruto in his thoughts, as Samui says "alright, it's your turn Naruto or should I say Dear?" as Naruto gulps as he says "a-alright" as he does the same thing as well.

As Naruto takes it off, as Samui sees Naruto's very muscle body, as their build in the right spots, and finally, she sees Naruto's little friend, but 'little' doesn't cut it, because, it fully hardens 18 itch cock, ' _Holy shit this is the stud that is to be my husband Damn Bitch you really fucked up by losing this man'_ says Samui in her thoughts as her pussy gets very wet at the sight of Naruto's cock.

Naruto says "so, w-what should we do? Cause I don't know about sex" as he laughs little and Samui laughs along with him as she says "neither do I, so this would a learning experience for both of us then?" as she smiles once she stops laughing.

As Naruto feels way better "o-oh really?"

"Oh yeah Back in Kumo all the men cared about was getting me into bed as you can see why." Said Samui as she grabs her breasts as she lifts them up and drops letting them bounce. "Yeah I can see that, so enough and let us start," says Naruto as he walks up to her and kisses her and Samui does so.

Lemon Starts

As they are kissing, they start to move their hands over each other's bodies, and Naruto's hands stop at her ass and grab it as the two breaks the kiss, Samui says "I'm going to take a taste of your cock if that's okay with you?" and she sees Naruto nods.

As she moves on down as she meets face to face with Naruto's cock and she see how truly massive it is as she drops a bit and says "I can't believe you have such a massive cock Dear" as she wants to lick it so bad, "I guess so" as he sees Samui starts kissing from his balls and makes her way to top of Naruto's cock leaving Lipstick, as Naruto moans from this.

Samui then starts licking the sides as what she's guessing from a book she read as she is thinking ' _Oh shit this cock is tasty and the smell OH shit my mind is going blank there is NO FUCKING way that I am ever going to divorce him. Not when I could lose this cock._ ' as she is licking Naruto's cock more from side to side and Naruto is moaning from this.

"W-wow your so good at this Samui!" says Naruto as he is moaning more from Samui's licking, she licks the tip of his cock then kisses it and tries to take it into her mouth.

And Samui begin sucking it as Naruto is moaning from this as well as he says "fuck! It's hot and tight Samui!", Naruto puts his hand on her head. Samui is thinking ' _Oh THE RAIKAGE IS LUCKY BUT HE STILL OWES ME BIG But I think I am going to like being married To Naruto if I can have this cock every night and day'_ as she is bobbing her head faster, as she loves it so much as Naruto moans more as he places his hand on her head as he says.

"Samui! I'm going to cum!" says Naruto as he going to cum and Samui keeps on sucking his cock more and more, until finally.

A massive wave of semen comes out of Naruto's and into Samui's mouth as it's way too much her as she takes Naruto's cock out of her mouth as the rest of it gets on her face as well breasts.

It takes a while as finally, Naruto's cock stops firing his semen on Samui as Samui says "s so much cum, you cum so much Dear" as she licks some of it off of her cheek, she tasting it then swallows then says "and it tasted so good Dear~~ your amazing ~~" as she has hearts around her. Then hearts appear in her Eyes "I don't think I will ever Divorce you." says Samui.

And Naruto says "the same goes for me Samui."

The Samui Grabs her Breasts and puts them around Naruto's cock and moving them on Naruto's cock, and Naruto loves the feel of her breasts.

"SHIT SAMUI HOW ARE YOUR BREASTS SO SOFT THEY ARE THE SOFT THINGS I HAVE EVER FELT," says Naruto as he feels them moving up and down on his cock as Samui smiles at that.

"Oh I do take care of my twins waiting for the right man, and it seems I have just found him and I am never letting him go. When we are married I might go without a shirt and have a bra with my mesh shirt or just a sexy Nightie" says Samui and Naruto like the sound of it.

Samui keeps moving her breast up and Down his cock then after fifteen Minutes, Naruto cums all over her breasts and face. Then after that, She started to lick her nipples to get all of her Fiance's seed, so it does not go to waste. Then she goes back to sucking his cock with hearts in her eyes.

An hour later

Samui is on the bed while holding her legs upward, as Naruto looking at Pussy with Samui's face is blushing red as apple as Naruto starts licking her pussy and she moans very loud, as Naruto's tongue moving around inside of her pussy and just licking into the right spots with Samui moaning louder for each passing sec.

"You're so good with your tongue my dear! Yes, lick it there! *moans* yes!" says Samui, Naruto Grabs her ass While he is licking her pussy and Fondles it and it is as soft as her breasts but also firm as he has his tongue into her pussy deeper as Samui is losing it badly.

But then Naruto stops as he moves his face away from her pussy as he places his cock against Samui's wet pussy as Naruto ask her this "so, do I just push it in?" as he wants to make it right for her.

"Gently Dear it is our first time together," says Samui as she blushing badly and Naruto nods in understanding as he places the tip of his cock and slowly pushes it inside of her pussy.

Samui screams soft like as she feels her Dears cock making it's way inside of her as there a flow of blood from her pussy, "holy fuck! Your so tight Samui!" says Naruto as Samui screams "A-AND YOUR SO HUGE DEAR!" as she is just going crazy from this.

Naruto's cock is slowly but surely, moving deeper into Samui's pussy until finally, all of Naruto's cock is inside of Samui's pussy as Samui is breathing hard as Naruto asks "A-are you okay?" as he looks at her.

Samui answers "Y-yes, j-just g-give me a-a minute dear" as she is blushing dark red as she feels Naruto's cock deep inside of her, as her inner walls are slowly getting tighter on Naruto's cock.

Then Naruto takes her left Nipple into his mouth, and he starts sucking on her breast making her Moans from it.

But he lets it go as he hears Samui say "o-okay Dear, you can move now" as she is blushing badly and Naruto nods as he starts moving his cock in and out with Samui slowly screaming loud as Naruto is gradually building up speed.

When the 5-minute mark hits, Naruto, he's going full-on Beast on Samui as she is screaming so loud as she is holding onto her head as Samui couldn't believe of how good she feels as well how amazing Naruto is despite being his first time of having sex.

"YOUR COCK! IT'S MAKING ME FEEL SO HOT NARUTO DEAR! YOUR AMAZING! PLEASE FUCK ME MORE!" yells Samui as her breasts are bouncing crazily as Naruto says "you bet that I will!" as he is thrusting faster and deeper into Samui's pussy with her screaming louder than before. Samui wraps her legs Around Naruto as her toes curl from the pleasure as Naruto thrusting into her as the bed is shaking from Naruto's thrusts as Samui screams even louder than before.

An hour later

Naruto has Samui on all fours as it is named Doggy style as he is thrusting his cock deeper into Samui's pussy with her yelling out "YES LIKE THAT DEAR! FUCK!" as she drops her head down and sees a bulge on her stomach as she knows it's Naruto's cock hitting against the end part of her pussy, Then she feels a stinging on her ass it Seems Naruto is smacking her ass then her tongue comes out of her mouth as she screams louder than before as she losing her self to the lust that both her and Naruto are creating.

Naruto stops as he lifts her up and kisses her deeply as she kisses back while Naruto is thrusting his cock more into Samui's pussy, as Naruto is thinking ' _I can't stop! Feels way too good to stop! I hope they had paid a long stay cause we ain't coming out for awhile!'_ while Samui is thinking ' _Oh shit yes this is perfect I now belong to my dear Naruto Oh no man could ever woo me away from Naruto hell I don't think anyone can compare to his size. YES FUCK ME MORE DEAR BREED ME'_ as she loves it so much. The hearts in her eyes are back as their keep kissing each other.

2 hours later

Naruto and Samui are on the floor with Samui riding Naruto's cock like crazy, with Naruto say "you look so sexy like this Samui! And how does my cock feel while you're riding it?", Samui Answers "IT FEELS AMAZING DEAR! YOUR COCK IS HITTING SPOTS THAT I DIDN'T KNOW EXISTED! A-AND IM WILLING TO SHARE YOU WITH OTHERS!" as she is making her hips go faster as she is riding his cock even more than before.

"Oh? Like who?" says Naruto as he bit curious, "MY THREE FRIENDS MABUI, KARUI AND YUGITO!" yells Samui as she is riding Naruto's cock even more while her breasts bouncing more and more, as Naruto grabs them and pinches her nipples lightly, and Samui screams louder than before.

"Oh I have a few other women In mind as well," says Naruto as he pinching her nipples as Samui screams louder than before.

30 minutes later

Naruto is on the bed With Samui laying on her front with her hands on her ass cheeks pulling them apart. "Come here Dear and take my last hole claim it all for you," Samui said In a sexy voice and Semen is leaking out of her pussy.

Naruto nods as he gulps as he comes up to behind her and place the tip of his cock against her ass hole as Samui blushing badly, it didn't take long as Naruto thrust his cock into Samui's ass as their hearts comes out of her head as she screams so loud as her ass cheeks jiggle upon the impact.

Naruto says "fuck! Your ass is way tighter than your pussy Samui!" as he is thrusting into his wife to be's ass wildly with her screaming "YOUR COCK IS BREAKING MY ASS! I LOVE IT! PLEASE FUCK IT MORE!" as there more hearts coming out of her head.

And so, the two keep on fucking for hours, Naruto and Samui did it in different positions now Samui knows that she can no longer live Without Naruto's cock.

Lemon over

In the Hotel Lobby

Tsunade who is sitting as she is waiting while she's talking to the Raikage A, as she says "those two were in there for hours, I hope they're getting along" as she is worried, as Raikage A say "your guess is good mine me but if she killed your lad well that won't be good, and vice versa" as he also waiting.

And little did their knowledge, they're going to be here for maybe a week, or more.

Time skip, a month later.

They are back in Konoha, and the Kages are Happy Naruto, and Samui was married. Tsunade had given Naruto of his parent's house for them to live in to start their new lives together.

Now we see Sakura who is minding her own business when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her in the alleyway then had a chloroform Rag put under her nose, and she was knocked out.

Thirty Minutes later

Sakura woke up, but she finds herself chained to a wall with a gag in her mouth "Well, well, well look who just woke up my husband's childhood tormentor." Said a voice as she removes the gag as Sakura says "w-what do you want? Please leave me be!"

"What do I want you ask oh simple PAYBACK for my dear Husband, and to give you the same pain you gave him. Plus with you putting him down and the name calling you are on top of the list." Said the voice

"W-What d-do y-you m-mean?" says Sakura as the voice says "oh you will see pinky."

And right here, away from the alleyway, there a scream of pain and no one is paying no mind to it as there don't want to get involved.

Meanwhile at Naruto's new place.

Naruto is Just coming home from a long day, but then he meets face to face of Samui's friend from Kumo as they are wearing nothing at all as they are waiting for him as they say "hello Naruto~" as Naruto smirks then the door opens up and it's Samui. Who is in a new maid outfit a sexy one at that "Welcome home master we have missed you." Said Samui who went up to him and started to kiss him then her friends are grabbed by clones Naruto then breaks the kiss and Grabs Samui's ass and says "your master is horny get ready girls" as he smiles as all of them say "oh my~."

Epilogue

15 years later

A boy who is 10 years old with blonde hair as he looking after his younger brothers and sisters as they wanted to play there with big brother and all of them are annoying Tsunade as she angry as she says "this is the price I get" as she looking after the kids as the oldest is at helping her out.

"Well, you did put him into an arranged marriage without his say so." Said Shizune who is pregnant with Iruka's child as she just there for support.

"I agree But remember A has to deal with the same thing." Said Mabui who is seven months pregnant with baby number two for her and she is rubbing her stomach.

And the same goes for others that are Naruto's wives, Koyuki, Temari, Mei, Yugito, Fuu, Karui, Pakura, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Anko, Konan, Shizuka, Ayame and Tenten as the oldest one says "why is breakfast is taking so long, I'm hungry" as he bit mad.

In the kitchen

Naruto is fucking his cock into Samui who's nothing but an apron as she says "N-Naruto Dear! We shouldn't be doing this right now! The kids are hungry" as her now Double L breasts bounce with milk coming out. After four kids Samui is still as sexy from the time the met.

But she looks around to see Naruto's clones dealing with breakfast it seems Naruto is working on Number five with Samui. "Let's take this to the bedroom Samui! And make baby number 5!" says Naruto and Samui say "oh my~again Dear?" as she is blushing.

When they reach their room, Samui is flashing back when they got married, then carrying number one.

Flashback

After the wedding, as the two had gone into a room and have been doing it for hours with Samui still wearing her wedding dress with the part that's covering her breasts had come off, She's left in her stockings and garter belt then Naruto starts kissing her as he thrust his cock deep into her pussy as the two kiss and Naruto grabs her breasts.

When she was eight months with their first child, and it was a fantastic time for them.

Samui had her back against Naruto's chest, and he is fucking her pussy while groping her breasts.

And when she had dressed up in a cow print bra and panties being fucked doggy style while being milked as she had hearts in her eyes, did she and Naruto had a grand time on that day.

Flashback over

Samui is getting on the bed, and Naruto lays down on her and the two kisses each other.

Just that, their days are full of joys as their family grows bigger as time goes on, but in the end, they lived happily.

—

 ***dealt had somehow got himself free as he ate the chains even it was shadow and darkness***

 **D:that was good! *nothing happens to him which is odd***

 **P: Question whatever happened to Sakura and Sasuke along with Kiba Cause you know those to boys would try and take Samui. But what did Samui do with Sakura after her beating?**

 **D:...i don't know; you're asking the wrong shadow here after all this is a lemon one shot with Naruto going through his first time of sex.**

 **P: Oh I found her. And she deserves this fate.**

 ***the photo of happening sakura is way too much that we couldn't let the readers see it***

 **D:...i could live without knowing this, oh well! *kicks Blaze into the gateway, the normal one***

 ***Blaze appears behind you.***

 **P: instead of kicking me we can walk through.**

—


	4. Chapter Mito

—

 ***gateway opens from above, and Dealt drops down like the Dark Knight***

 **D:...i'm batman..not really lol! Anyway, welcome back my dear readers! To the 4th edition of this individual story! Now then *I summon a massive box as it full of all kinds of items***

 ***the readers see me start digging through it until I bring out a scroll***

 ***Dealt has the scroll in hand then he feels the barrel of a gun at the back of his head, and he hears "You want to mess with time and space to bring the Dead back. Oh, you will be punished."* He turns to see blaze and Dealt smiles***

 **D:hi blaze! *notice the gun* is that a god killer? I thought they were hard to find?**

 **P: Why yes it is, In fact, it was the first one ever made, and it was the first item I locked in the Vault. I was able to find it cause I HELPED MAKE IT! I proved the metal and the power behind IT!**

 **D:that's a story I want to hear, anyway, what brings you here? Besides this *Holding up my time scroll***

 ***Blaze points behind him and he Sees Shin-Ra the Phoenix Primordial of Death, Hal-Ra the Phoenix Primordial of Time and Space.***

 **D:Oh, it's your buddies!, so can I do my thing now? Cause you guys are taking this way too serious, relax!.**

 ***Next thing he knows a SHIT ton of PAPERWORK surrounds him!***

 **P: To do what you want to Do you can Then you must fill these papers out in triplicate and NO USING CLONES TO DO THE WORK, and this paperwork will not vanish Until you are done**

 **D:*finished all of it* done.**

 **P: Did I not say Triplicate**

 **D: I was doing it while you were talking blaze and yes I was listening *shows Blaze that he did everything right which is a bit surprising***

 **P: I was hoping that it would take the WHOLE story to do it. Plus I am not surprised**

 ***Dealt already did what he needs to do***

—

 **I Want My First To Be!**

 **Chapter Mito**

Konoha

The Streets

A teen of the age of 16, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks as he wearing a jacket with the colors of orange and black, as well orange pants, he is Naruto Uzumaki, and he's walking down the street of Konoha, but there's a reason why to this.

And that reason is behind him as he looks behind and looks at a woman long, bright-red hair and large, pupilless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist as it hides her figure very well. Her hair was arranged in buns with hairpins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a rhombus making reminiscent of the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals, she is Mito Uzumaki, and from what Naruto understands, she is, in fact, the grandmother of Tsunade and had passed away years ago, and yet she's here and in her prime no less.

So Naruto thinks back about five days ago of how this happens or at last of what he knows.

Flashback 5 days ago

Hokage Office

Naruto, along with his team are looking at Tsunade aka the 5th Hokage as there a woman is sitting on the couch as she drinking tea with all of them being very quiet as the girl with pink hair says to break the ice, "so um Master, who is this woman?" says the pink hair girl as Tsunade says "you might not believe, in fact, even I don't believe it, this is Mito Uzumaki, my grandmother as well the wife of the 1st Hokage", Naruto, the pink hair girl and a guy with pale skin and a fake smile looks at the woman with the pink hair says.

"B-but how can that be? She passed away during the time of the 3rd Hokage" says the pink girl then the woman says "Tsunade, who is this" she takes a look at her "pink haired boy" as she places down her cup.

As the pink hair girl got very furious at that as Tsunade says "grandma Mito, this Sakura, a girl mind you, and she's my student" as Mito looks at Sakura again "...is she from a civilian family?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ask Tsunade, Mito gets up and walks up to Sakura and places her hands on Sakura, "look how she stands, and I feel deficient charka from her, and she doesn't have a body of a true Kunoichi! And by the looks from her head, she's all book smarts, in all, she shouldn't be your student, she shouldn't be a Kunoichi at all!" Mito says as Sakura is getting angrier.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW FOR ALL WE KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A NOBODY BEFORE YOU MARRIED THE FIRST!" yelled Sakura as Tsunade who is sweating badly as she scared and peeked from under her desk.

As Mito, has a look of anger that of a goddess of rage, making Tsunade's look like child play as she looks at Sakura "do you truly not know who I was? I'm from the Uzumaki clan! As we were gifted with mastery of sealing Jutsu in which we have no Equal, we have longevity as well as possessing a strength that would bring fear to all, hasn't your Academy taught you anything about my clan? Answer me, girl, before I lose it" says Mito as she is outraged.

"Wait I am apart of a Clan?" Asked a Surprised Naruto and Mito looks at him, and her anger fades and pushes away Sakura which ends up going through the window, "you, I sense a massive Chakra in you and other, wait you hold the beast within you" says Mito as she senses the Kyuubi within Naruto and Naruto says "w-what? How?" as he more lost than before as the guy named Sai says "I believe this what you would call 'my cue to leave,' so if you excuse me" as he leaves the room.

Mito says "wait don't you know? Of what we could do? Don't you even know about your clan?" as she at a loss about this.

"I'm sorry to Say the Academy never really taught me because the Kyuubi attacked the day I was born and the fourth Sealed him in me. But in history classes, they never taught anything about the Uzumaki clan. I don't know what the standards were back in your day, but I don't think no one knows." Said Naruto as Mito was getting anger and anger by the minute she heard this. Then she is turning her head to her granddaughter who is still hiding under her desk and asked with a voice full of venom. "Who is in charge of the Academy these days?" and Tsunade "n-no that's not it g-grandma! I-it was sensei! He was forced to bury the history of the Uzumaki! Because he was ashamed for not helping them in their time of need! Please believe me I didn't do anything!" as she is crying.

A hand is slammed onto the desk as Mito yells, "and that's why I'm furious with you Tsunade! Because you didn't bother to fix it!" as she grabs Tsunade by the ear and pulls it hard "You're coming with me young lady, and you're going to fix this right now!" says the Angry Mito with Tsunade being dragged by the ear as she says "IM SORRY GRANDMA!"

Naruto follows maybe Mito could teach him about the clan that he never knew.

Flashback over

So now, Naruto was asked by Mito to show her around the village, and to her surprised of how big Konoha had gotten, as Mito says "I have been querying, why do you have blonde then our trademark red hair Naruto?" as she been curious about that for awhile.

"I don't know I never really know my parents I was orphaned. Some people say my parents were a drunk and whore. Some say they died fighting the Kyuubi But I don't know what to Believe. I had to look out for myself a lot" says Naruto as Mito "hmm" as she looks at him.

"You are a solid lad Naruto because not many could withstand such life, but then again, you do have Uzumaki blood in you, that's for sure," says Mito as she walking beside Naruto.

As Naruto "yeah I guess stubbornness runs in our family" says as he smiles, then he asks her this, "I have to say, for someone who's from the past, your taking this very well", as Mito stops and say "true, most would have to go mm what's it called? Future shock?"

"Do you think you can teach me about our clan the skills and techniques?" Naruto says, and Mito looks at him "of course I can, but first, there something that's has been bugging me" says the old Uzumaki woman.

"That is?" says Naruto, Mito place her finger on her chin, and says "what bring me here? Cause the last thing I remember I was walking home around night time and next thing I know, I was standing in the office and front of an older version of Tsunade" as she is trying to found of what happened.

Naruto says "beats me, maybe you were brought here for a reason or something" as he now curious, Mito says "no matter, but I feel I won't be able to return home, that means I'm no longer married since my Husband has long since been dead" as she looks at the stone of her husband.

"True, so what are you going to do?" says Naruto, Mito says with a sad look on her, "well, since all of our kin are gone. Thus our clan is nearly gone, so I guess I will try to rebuild it," says Mito.

Naruto ask "how?" as he lost on that, Mito answer that, "oh simple, really but I will tell you later, now we should turn in for the night" as she points out that the sun is setting.

"Yeah, it's going to be dark soon, so let's get you to your home or else grandma Tsunade kills me" says Naruto, as Mito laughs "it's funny that your calling her that, but your right to be a good gentleman and lead me home and also you really should stop calling her that, it's vulgar even if it's funny" as she looks at him.

"It is how I show respect, but if I switch into the True respectful words like Sama, then you know you are in a ton of Shit." Said Naruto as both Uzumaki head over to the Senju compound.

Later at the Senju Compound

As the two Arrived as Naruto says "here we! And I guess grandma Tsunade isn't home, and I guess she still fixing the Academy and it's system" as Mito nods and ask "would you like to stay here for the night?" as it out of nowhere.

Naruto looks at her "well, I do live the on the other side of the village, and it will be very late when I get there, so yeah I could stay for the night" says Naruto as he doesn't want to head home since it is far away, "good" says Mito as she walks inside.

Inside of the compound

Naruto and Mito are now inside as he hears, "I will make dinner, I'm sure you must be hungry cause I know I am" as she heading over to the kitchen and Naruto says "o-oh! There's no need! Y-you, don't have to Mito!"

Mito giggles "so Modest, you remind me a little of Hashirama, but I want to, after all, I had you take me around Konoha for days now, it's the least I could do," says as she smiles, Naruto nods shyly.

After a while of waiting, both Naruto and Mito are sitting down and looking at the food that Mito made, which there are tons, and all of them are Uzumaki Special, "wow! This looks very good!" says Naruto as he sees from soup, rice balls with a spiral in the middle, and so on.

"But this is too much Mito?" says Naruto as Mito says "oh nonsense, this is nothing, after all this is my thanks" as she smiles, with that, the two start eating, which in mere minutes.

Naruto and Mito had the whole thing, with Naruto saying "wow that was good!" as he never felt so full before, as she says "indeed", Naruto says "is it alright for me to use the shower?" as he wondering if it's okay, Mito giggles "of course after all your family" says as she smiles, as Naruto says thank you and goes over to the shower.

Later at the shower room

Naruto who is in the shower as he is using hot water as there's a mist from it as he is wetting his hair, but he doesn't notice of the door opening up and closing, and it didn't long until Naruto hears.

"Mind if I join in?" says Mito from behind, Naruto looks Behind and is shocked by what her sees, as Mito has out of this world figure, with hips that would turns of both men and woman heads, as her legs so long and thick as their very generous, and her ass is a class of its own, and finally, her breasts, their the biggest that Naruto had ever seen, as their more significant then Tsunade's who has Double J, as Mito, has Double K breasts.

As he wonders how did that kimono could be able to hide her body anyway?, as Mito takes a look at Naruto, as she sees that Naruto had built his muscles very well, as their not too big, or too small, just right, which she knows it's a body of a true Uzumaki and finally, she sees Naruto's cock, and she has to say, it's very massive, as it 18 and a half inch long.

' _Oh Shit, this is a true body of an Uzumaki. Mama likes'_ says in her thoughts as she is looking all over of Naruto, as for Naruto's thoughts ' _holy damn! Her breasts outright beat Tsunade's! Cause they are huge! How could she hide them in that Kimono?!'_

Mito says "I have to say Naruto, you have such wonderful body, truly an Uzumaki body" as she moving in closer to him "really? I-I never knew" says Naruto with him seeing Mito getting closer to him, "that's right, so tell me, are you seeing anyone? Cause I had noticed a girl in the shadows following us, I believe it was a Hyuga, what do you know about her?" says Mito.

"Y-you mean Hinata? She always does that, and I guess she was curious about you but knowing her, she was too scared to come up" says Naruto as he hears Mito giggles and says "your so naive that it's cute."

Then she Kisses Naruto on the lips, and Naruto is shocked by that, when Mito removes herself from Naruto and Naruto "w-why did you kiss me?" says as he very lost, "cause I really like you Naruto, and I do need someone to help me to rebuild our clan after all" Mito said, "b-but that would mean sex right?" says Naruto.

And Mito says "that's right, so would you do it?" then Naruto says "b-but I don't know anything about sex" and Mito looks at him as the water is running.

"Is that so? Well I guess I'm teaching you more than our clan secret then" says Mito as she smiles, "and we going to start now" says the older Uzumaki woman as she gets on her knees and.

Lemon starts

Faced naruto's cock, "wow Naruto, you have such massive cock, how do you able to walk around with it?" says Mito as she about to lick it, as Naruto is at a loss here as he says "w well I just do I guess", then he starts moaning as he felt Mito's tongue licking his cock as it didn't take long to get fully harden.

' _Hashirama you got nothing on him and his cock, it's so much bigger than yours! i'm so going to enjoy this~~'_ as she licking Naruto's cock more and more while she shook her hips lightly making her plump ass jiggle as Naruto is moaning louder, as Mito kisses Naruto's big balls as she can't stop thinking that Naruto's cock would ruin her and doesn't care, as Naruto is thinking ' _I can't believe this is happening!'_

Mito moves her tongue to the tip of Naruto's cock then she kisses it then goes back licking but only on the tip, as the water is hitting both, thus wetting them.

Until finally, Mito decides to suck Naruto's cock but seeing that his cock is so vast, she had to dislocate her jaw a bit in order take all of Naruto's cock in her mouth, "fuck! Your mouth feels amazing Mito!" says Naruto as he likes the feel of Mito's mouth as she is sucking his more than before.

' _This is what every woman dream of~~ I'm so glad to come to this period ~~~ and we going to make so many Uzumaki babies!'_ says Mito in her thoughts as she bobbing her head faster, as Naruto says "fuck! Something is coming! I think it's my first cum!" as he fires his load of semen into Mito's mouth and there's tons of it,

' _So much cum Oh yes I will breed Many children with him Maybe even get a few more women for him to Breed to bring the Uzumaki back'_ says Mito's thoughts as the Older Uzumaki woman as she is trying to drink all of Naruto's semen and she did as any other couldn't.

As Naruto takes his cock out of Mito's mouth as Mito is tasting the leftovers since she had drunk the rest, then she swallows them and says "that was amazing Naruto~~" as she opens her mouth to show that she had nothing left of Naruto's semen, and Naruto says "fuck! I couldn't believe you drank all of that" as his cock is hard as steel.

"Well I'm more awed that you could handle my blowjob Naruto~," says Mito as she rubs her face against Naruto's cock and Naruto Says "what do you mean?" as he a bit lost as the water keeps running.

Mito gets a disappointed look on her, "as many don't know, the so great first Hokage can't withstand one round with my blowjobs" as an image of her and Hashirama laying on the bed with Hashirama looking like a dried up mummy with a pissed off Mito next to him.

"Your kidding he could Not last one Blowjob with you?" says Naruto as he always hear the first Hokage could handle anything, but it seems that he's not so great in bed, "that's right, how we have gotten one child is beyond me" says Mito as she lifts up her massive breasts and wraps Naruto's cock with them, and Naruto moans from that.

"Holy fuck! They're soft as clouds Mito!" says Naruto as Mito smiles and says "why to thank you Naruto~~" as she starts moving them, and Naruto is moaning from it as well enjoying the feel of her breasts on his cock.

An hour later

In Mito's room

After the shower, both Uzumakis make their way to Mito's room to continue there, with Naruto laying on the bed as he gets another blowjob from Mito as she sucking it like crazy as she loves it so much, The Seals are up so no one can hear them, as Mito removes Naruto's cock from her mouth then gives it a long lick while looking at Naruto to see how the younger Uzumaki male is liking it.

"Fuck your so good at this Mito!" says Naruto as Mito licking his cock more before sucking it again as she couldn't give enough of it, but stops as she repositions herself with her pussy in front of Naruto's as she goes back on sucking Naruto's cock.

As Naruto see how large and fat her ass is, then Mito stops for a sec as she says "use your tongue to lick my pussy Naruto~."

Naruto Grabs her ass roughly and gives her Pussy a long lick with Mito moans loudly with a blush on her as she resumed sucking Naruto's cock as the two Uzumaki keep giving each other pressure as their going at it like crazy as an aura of lust is building up in this room, with sounds of Mito's sucking Naruto's cock while Naruto is licking Pussy more and more, as Mito is sweating considerably while her saliva completely covered Naruto's cock as she thinking.

' _My god this Young man can keep up with me. That is very hard to do, but I am not giving up this young stud EVER. Not even Tsunade can make us stop, I dare her to try'_ says Mito as she sucking Naruto's cock more, ' _Mito is one hell of a woman! NOW SHE IS ALL MINE!'_ as the two make each other cum hard, with Naruto's semen going inside of Mito's mouth as Mito squirts out her juice as it gets on Naruto's face.

This lasted for two minutes with Mito falls to her side while removes Naruto's cock from her mouth as the two Uzumakis breathing hard while blushing badly, "t-that was i-intense a-and amazing~~" says Mito as she breathing hard and licks her lips, "fuck, I agree to Mito" says Naruto as his cock is still hard as ever, and Mito sees it.

And says "your cock is truly something~ just look how hard it still is" Mito as she moves up to it and gives it a kiss then says "Naruto, are you ready for the main event?" as she rubbed her face against Naruto's cock once more, "Oh why Not I can't WAIT, I'm not your former husband who couldn't one round of your wonderful blowjobs" says Naruto.

Mito smiles as she says "true you outlasted him after all, so should we start Naruto?" as she waits for his answer.

Naruto says "fuck yes!" and right there, Mito gets on top of him as she places her pussy against Naruto's cock "then lets rock each other world" and she slams herself onto Naruto's cock with her screams like she never before as she a bit cross eye cause Naruto's cock hits spots she didn't know had and more as she yells out "MY GOD! YOUR COCK HITS THE DEEPEST PART OF ME! NOT EVEN HASHIRAMA'S TINY PENCIL COULDN'T REACH THERE!" as Naruto says "fuck! Your pussy is too tight! And I can feel it getting tighter!"

As he grabs onto her legs and right there, he starts thrusting his cock into Mito as she screams with her breasts start bouncing, as she feels Naruto's cock moving rough inside of her pussy as it is spread, "YES LIKE THAT NARUTO! FUCK MY UZUMAKI PUSSY HARDER WITH YOUR MASSIVE UZUMAKI COCK!"

As she grabs her breasts and starts caressing them with Naruto thrusting his cock up to Mito's pussy harder and harder as the two giving into the lust with Mito screaming louder than before, "DAMN THIS PUSSY IS TIGHT AS FUCKIN SHIT! I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR IT TO BE RESHAPED BY MY COCK!"

Mito answers back "YES I DO! PLEASE DO THAT NARUTO! RESHAPED MY PUSSY SO THAT IT COULD REMEMBER YOUR MASSIVE COCK!" as she is screaming louder as she starts sucking on her left breasts.

An hour later

Mito is slammed onto the wall with Naruto gets on her as he kisses her deeply as he grabs her right breast as the two are substantially covered in sweat as Naruto thrust his cock into Mito's pussy as there a squirt of his semen from inside of The older Uzumaki woman's pussy as the two kissing each other deeply as Mito is thinking ' _we been at it for an hour! And yet he's can still go on!_ ' while Naruto is thinking ' _what a woman! I can't wait to fuck her more'_ as he breaks off the kiss and grabs both of her legs and lift them up with him thrusting his cock deeper into her with Mito screaming even louder than before as she and Naruto are getting more sweaty "YES FUCK ME MORE! FUCK ME UNTIL WE BOTH COMPLETELY EXHAUSTED!" yells Mito as she is losing her mind to the lust as she loves this so much.

Naruto smiles at that as he does of what she asks with her screaming louder with her breasts bouncing against his chest as the two Uzumaki keep going like their in mating season.

3 hour later

Naruto now has Mito bent over on the bed with her hand and arms on it as her legs are standing on the floor as Naruto is behind her with his hand tightly holding to her hips as he thrust into her pussy like a raging bull with Mito screaming louder than before as her hair is all mess up as it undo, and her breasts are bouncing and her ass cheek jiggles for each time it hits against Naruto.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES! THIS IS HOW TWO UZUMAKIS FUCK! ENGAGE IN A HOT POSSESSIVE OF SEX!" screamed Mito and Naruto say "I agree!" as he fucking her even more as he grabs hold of her breasts and kisses her deeply with tongue action.

3 hours later

Mito is on her back with her legs being hold high by Naruto's hands while he thrust his cock so deep into her as he yells out "take my semen Mito!" as he cums inside the Older Uzumaki's pussy with her screaming as loud as she can while tightly holding to the sheets as there's tons of Naruto's semen filling her up, it takes a full minute until Naruto finishes cumming.

Then he takes out his cock from Mito's pussy as the two are breathing hard as well sweating a lot like Naruto says "fuck, h-how long have we been at it?" as he had lost track of time and the same goes for Mito as she says "i-i d-don't know b-but I don't c-care, I want to keep going" as she breathing hard.

And once she catches her breath, Mito does a position with her spitting her legs on the bed and lays on her front as she says "want to try anal? I always offered my late husband that and he always says not, so what do you say Naruto?" as she shakes her ass a bit as it jiggles lovely.

She Feels her ass get smacked. "Then he was an idiot to turn this down, but soon it will be mine," says Naruto who has the tip of his cock rubbing against Mito's ass hole and Mito moans from it "then your a much better man than he ever was! Cause he never could satisfy me, his wife" says as she wants Naruto to fuck her ass already which she gets her wish with Naruto slams his cock into her ass with her screaming to new levels.

As Naruto is going full-on wild on her ass as her ass cheeks are jiggling like crazy with Mito screaming so loud and biting onto the sheet as it's too much for her, and she likes it, as the whole bed is shaking so much as there small sounds of cracking because of Naruto's lust powered thrusts is making it break but the both of them don't seem to care if the bed were to break, they would keep going.

Naruto then starts to smack her jiggling ass to make it shake more as Mito screams with the sheet in her mouth as she is getting more turn on from having her ass slap upon.

24 hours later

Outside of the Senju Compound

Tsunade who had a long time of fixing the Academy upon her grandmother's request (she was forced to, who is she trying to fool?) and she did, all of it, and it was trying too, so she just wants to go home and rest, and when she arrived at the door and walks inside as she says "grandma I'm done!" as she waited for Mito's reply, but there was none which was odd to Tsunade.

"Huh? That's odd, maybe she didn't hear me" says Tsunade as she thinks about it "maybe she's napping, I will check on her, she must likely be in her room" as she heads toward Mito's room, as little did she know, when she arrived the door, and tries to open it and found that, it won't turn, as she says "of course, she put a seal lock on it, she never changes, I guess I check on her later, for now, I'm getting something to drink" as she walks away from there.

While inside

Mito is fucking by two Narutos as one is thrusting into her ass while the other is fucking her pussy as she yells out "I THINK T-TSUNADE IS HOME! S-SHOULD WE STOP NARUTO!" yelled Mito with her breasts being suck by two more as the real one is the one is fucking her pussy as he says "no! We are far too deep to stop now! After all didn't you say that we should keep going until we both exhausted?"

"SHIT YOUR RIGHT, IN THAT CASE, KEEP FUCKING ME YOU UZUMAKI STUD!" yells Mito as Naruto and his clones do so.

No one had seen them for at least a week, and no one knew where there were until Tsunade found out that her grandmother is pregnant and found out that Naruto is the father.

Lemon Over

Epilogue

16 years later

As a blonde hair boy who is resting his head on the table with two whisker marks as he is wearing black jacket and pants with a white shirt as he 13 years old, his name is Bolt Uzumaki.

And he's one of his father's many children from many wives as his mother named Hinata Hyuga is one of him as he says to his oldest sister and her twin is next to her, "Hey sis, tell me again, why does dad have a lot of wives again? And why couldn't he stay with one?"

Kushina, daughter of Mito and Naruto, giggle along with two other girls her twin Toki and the daughter of Naruto and Samui who is named Yasmin, "Because Dad had to rebuild the clan and you were told this many times." Said Kushina.

In the Other room are Naruto's pregnant wives, Samui and Hinata are between 7 or 8 months and one of them are having twins, as the others are Mabui, Temari, Tenten Ayame, Koyuki, Mei, Karin, Karui, Yugito, Haruna as they are looking after their newly born babies who are nursing while being 3 or 4 months pregnant.

And the only ones that ain't here are Mito and Naruto as the two fucking like their in heat.

In the master bedroom

As the whole room is filled with Mito's screams as she wearing cow painted bra and panties with the horns and cowbell as her back is against her beloved husband's chest as he held her legs as he thrust into her pussy and what's more, her breasts are way bigger than before, as there milk coming out as the two are making baby number 18, as she yells out "FUCK ME MORE NARUTO! WE STILL HAVE MORE TO MAKE SURE TO BRING BACK OUR CLAN!" as her triple O cup breasts are bouncing like crazy

Naruto says while thrusting his cock deeply into Mito "oh I know!" as he kisses her deeply.

As the years to come, The Uzumaki clan had returned and were better than before as the clan resides at Konoha, as for Naruto and Mito? The two lived up to 200 years old as they had countless children, grandchildren, and great Grandchildren.

In all, there lived a long happy life.

—

 **D:well, that amazingly well! Don't you think so Blaze?**

 **P: EIGHTEEN KIDS ALREADY DAMN! And I bet Tsunade Babysits A LOT.**

 **D:well, they are her aunts and uncles after all lol! Poor Tsunade.**

 **P: That is fucked up But funny and think if it was Sakura's mother and Sasuke's mother.**

 **D:yup, anyway, time to head over to other alter timeline! Want to come wi- * I get grabbed by blaze***

 **P: Do you THINK I will not keep an eye on you?**

 **D:but isn't it part of the deal? I read it in the paperwork you had me a sign.**

 **P:*Shows you a document that you signed***

 **D:but I don't have a soul to give? But I do have this *shows blaze a gem of the immortal souls***

 **P: Yeah but you fuck up Shin-Ra gets you, and you will be punished if you thought that paperwork was terrible how about Backlogged paperwork from the beginning of time.**

 **D:I'm not trying to get out Blaze, I'm trying to find something that's worth a soul since I don't have one to give! I might be insane, but I don't back out as I'm a man of my word, sometimes but this time I'm keeping my word.**

 **P: Well there's one thing that they will agree with. That they will be happy with and I talked them into this.**

 ***blaze see that dealt is gone and is his god killer***

 **P:*looks behind me***

 **D: I know it's not a toy, *looking at it while studying it* I'm considering it, to make sure it doesn't have a weak spot but so far it doesn't, and I like the foreign of it, who made it?**

 **P: The Blacksmiths**

 **D:are they phoenixes as well? Cause the look of this, and i have to say, it was their early days of work.**

 **P: Yeah they are, and we still have Blacksmiths so sue us.**

 **D:*gives it back* so what the alternatives are? I had read all the papers blaze, and i don't know the loopholes.**

 **P: Well you have to wear a Tracking, or you will serve them for the rest of time. Trust me I know the loopholes but take the tracker, and you can't remove it.**

 **D:*you see me making an orb from my body with the tracker* I can make spheres from my body along with my signature, meaning I can divide myself. In more than one way.**

 **P: Yeah I know, but this one is a lot different than what you are thinking of.**

 **D: I doubt that, for a tracker to work it needs things to track me which I will gladly give.**

 **P:*Pulls out the tracker that tracks YOUR life force and only that it can tell the difference.* This tracker we have only used a few times, and it can also Show how much time someone has. Also, this might help with some chaos.**

 **D:*i divide myself into two as a yellow dot shows up on the tracker and it split into two as it following the two of me* yup this will do *I pick it up and put it on me and I went back into one***

 ***The tracker Fuses with you***

 **P: That is the difference.**

 **D:even if I divide my lifeforce? That's good, now then let's go *I went into the time gate***

 ***We go through.***

—


	5. Chapter OC

—

 **D:*laying on the floor and looking at the sky as I am enjoying the peaceful aura around me* this is nice, to relax and not to drive anyone mad.**

 **P: Yeah but the crew is ready to kill you *Holds out a coconut drink* Coconut Drink?**

 **D:sure! *takes it* I take it you got my note?**

 **P: Yeah I did.**

 **D:It's for the best, after all, I did have them looking for two or 3 days after all, anyway what's up?**

 **P: Well the sequel story did you stop time?**

 **D:yes, I did stop it why? *drinks the coconut***

 **P: oh time was flowing normally.**

 **D:*While drinking from his drink then hears that and then Spits out what he had in his mouth* oh shoot! *as I cough a bit***

 **P: Yup well it seems your time's spell wore off while mine is still in place.**

 **D: I see, anyway let's get this start. *drinks again***

—

 **I Want My First To be!**

 **Chapter OC**

A 16 old year boy with spiky blonde hair as he has his orange jacket with black sleeves and orange pants, he is Naruto Uzumaki, and he's holding a scroll that he got from Tsunade, The 5th Hokage as he looks away from it and says.

"You want me to help out a woman named Chiya, who is a Jounin mind you, to move things around in her house as she's by herself, is that right?" says Naruto as he is gotten a simple C rank mission.

Tsunade says "that's right, simple task, and the poor woman just doing things by herself" as Naruto says "you make it sound like she's married", Tsunade look at him "because she is and her daughter, who is a Chunin is away on her out of the village mission and won't come back for some time" says the 5th Hokage.

"Great this will be fun and what about my team?" says Naruto as Tsunade "as for them? Well, there be getting this one" says as she holds up a scroll and shows the details of the mission in the scroll mission, Naruto realizes he got the better mission because his team will be cleaning the public restrooms because of there one that never been clean since the time of the 1st Hokage.

"You are very evil" says Naruto as he looking at Tsunade as the 5th Hokage "oh this is punishment Naruto" Naruto gets confused on that, "oh right, you don't know, you see Naruto, my newest student Sakura, had talked back at me for claiming that she was better than me"

"You never say that to your teacher so where is my client's husband?" Asked Naruto and Tsunade answer that,"He is on a week-long vacation in another country and I swear those Civilian councils is planning something," as she is pissed off.

"Oh okay, well I will be off" says Naruto as he walks out the room as hears Tsunade say "once I kick them out of power, oh, there will be a" the door blocks that part as Naruto is sweats drop that as thinks to himself ' _i have no words to say about this'_ and goes wherever this Chiya woman lives.

After a while of walking

Naruto finally arrived at the house of Chiya and saw, a two-story house and it's fancy looking one too as its location near the compounds of the clans, so Naruto comes up to the door and knocks the door.

It didn't take long as a woman opens the door and to Naruto's surprised that, the woman with silver hair and she's wearing a tight tank shirt as it hugging her vast Double I breasts tightly as she doesn't have any pants or shirt on, only her black panties, as she has very thick legs as her ass is phat yet plump, she is Chiya and she's one hot Milf.

"So you are the one that Lady Tsunade sent to help me? Naruto right?" says Chiya as Naruto "that's right, and I'm guessing you are Chiya?" says as he tries not to stare, "yup and what are you doing?" says Chiya as she notices of what Naruto is doing.

"Y-Yeah I-I am c-can-you p-please p-put o-on s-some p-pants! Cause you will hit me as Sakura does!" says Naruto as Chiya say "whoever this person is, I don't do that just because I'm like this, so be a man and help me out will you?" as she walks inside and Naruto follows.

So, for the whole day, Naruto helps out Chiya by moving a lot of things, like furniture, tables, beds and other things, and there didn't stop until around five at noon.

Naruto and Chiya are taking a break as the two are sweating from moving so many things around, and since Chiya's tank top happens to be white, so her breasts can see through now but Naruto doesn't notice, the reason why is that he's trying to remove his jacket because he feels too hot in it, once he unzip it and takes off it.

In that same time, Chiya looks over and see Naruto removing his jacket, and she blushes badly as she sees Naruto's muscle form with his new shirt fits tightly on them, ' _when my sad excuses of a man that is my husband leaves, a real one show up! Just look their muscles of his! They're built just right~~ oh no! I'm getting turn on! And I'm just in my panties!"_ says Chiya is blushing badly as she tries to hide.

She's about to walk away but then, "so what's next?" says Naruto who hasn't notice, as Chiya tries to think of something quick which she did, "m my room! We will be moving a box that I have in my closet!" says Chiya who is blushing because she's trying to hide the wet spot of her panties.

Naruto nods as he waits for her to lead the way which she did, only because she doesn't show Naruto that she is got wet by the sight of Naruto's muscles.

Couple minutes later

Naruto and Chiya had gotten out the box as Chiya is trying to remember of what she has inside of it but it doesn't matter as she and Naruto take it to the basement, as their making their way there, as Chiya is trying to remember of what she had put in this box.

Now the two making their way down, but Naruto had a misstep, causing Chiya to let go and the box drops down as it opens up and lands next to Naruto as Naruto hits the ground lightly.

Plans that are not helpful to the village spill out, Chiya sees this and goes over to them and looks through it as a bottom as it full of some liquid rolls out of the box and makes it over to Naruto.

Who which see it and since he's thirsty, so he picks it up as Chiya gather the Documents and pick them up and runs back up and cause of put on pants and head right over The Hokage Tower as Naruto pop it open and drinks it.

Half an hour later

Chiya runs back inside after dropping off the documents, and when she shows them to Tsunade but realizes that she had Left Naruto by himself in her home, so she quickly says that she will come by later and runs off.

Chiya goes back where she left Naruto at, the Basement, as she arrived in the Basement and said: "I'm very sorry for leaving you here by...your...self?"

Chiya sees Naruto who is breathing very hard and fast along with sweating a lot, more than usual as he says "w what this? And there's something in my pants, why do their feel so damn tight!" as he tries to take it off as he couldn't stand it anymore.

Chiya says "wait what do you mean? Just what is wrong?" as she wants answers of what is happening to him as well trying to get him off not to take off his pants, but Naruto ain't listening as he takes off or rather, he rips them off.

And what Chiya sees next, it makes her blush as bright as well, His Cock is standing tall at eighteen and a half inches as it twitching badly and it's tough, it trying to free itself from Naruto boxer underwear it on its tip, it's this pre-cum coming out, as Chiya says "w-what is this! T-that thing is huge! I-it's cock that belongs to a horse!" as she is blushing like mad.

Naruto isn't listening as his version very blur while breathing hard, Chiya thinking is this not right as she tries to understand of what could have caused this, then when she looks to her left and see a bottle.

She picks it up and studies then she felt something, so she put her chakra onto, and writing appeared on it. She gasps at what she sees.

' _Sexual desire is boosted, warning, if the person is a virgin, the effect becomes ten times stronger.'_

Then she stares at Naruto as she says "N Naruto, a are you a virgin?" as she hopes that he's not but Naruto answers "n-no, I never had sex" as he can't stay focused for any longer.

"Well this might not be a good thing," says Chiya, so she doesn't have much of a chose as she picks up Naruto and takes him to her room.

Chiya's room

Chiya arrived in her room as she place Naruto on her bed as she takes off her clothes as fast as she can while she says to him "in order for you to get better, You need to have sex to be free of that stuff, and I will do it" as when she takes off her shirts which it turns out she's not wearing any bra and her massive breasts bounce.

Lemon start

The Silver Hair milf gets on her knees and takes off Naruto's underwear, while she's looking at Naruto's cock which it's insanely hard long with veins as it twitching a lot, ' _this is bigger than my husband's. He is a pathetic man. Why did I marry him in the first place? I forget but when he and the rest of the civilian council return they are in deep shit. He could never please me, but I think this young stud is going to break me._ _Maybe I should record this for my husband'_ as she makes a clone to get the video recorder ready as she starts licking the tip of Naruto's cock and the smell that's coming off of Naruto's cock is very strong, so active that her mind is going blink.

Naruto starts moaning from Chiya's licking the tip of his cock, then Chiya moves down while licking Naruto's cock, stops and kisses on Naruto's ball and sucks on one of them, then goes back to beating to the top and starts sucking Naruto's cock.

Naruto himself grabs her head and makes her take all of his cocks down her mouth, and this is a shock for Chiya as her eyes are wide open as her thoughts are ' _s-so forceful! I like that in a man!'_ as she turns on so much by this as she soon enough deep throating Naruto's cock as Naruto is moaning from this.

Within 10 minutes, Naruto fires his first load of semen into Chiya's mouth, and she was about to remove Naruto's massive hard cock, but Naruto doesn't let it happen as he full on starts face fucking, and it comes into a shock for her as she unknowing that it would last about two hours.

2 hours later

Naruto is laying on the bed as he breathing hard while Chiya is in a complete mess as her face is covered in Naruto's semen, while her couldn't believe how much Naruto had cum, it was gallons of gallons, and she couldn't swallow it all, She then Starts using her finger to gather the semen and gets it into her mouth then she sees some of Naruto's sperm on her breasts, so she licks her breasts clean as she says while looks at Naruto "h-he should be n-norm-" she stops as she sees that Naruto's cock is still had a raging boner meaning it doesn't look like that it soft.

"H-how i is it still so hard after cumming so many times!" says Chiya as she blushing badly while in her thoughts are ' _THIS IS THE KIND OF MAN I WANT AND WAS ROBBED OF! I will gladly be his!_ ' as her pussy is leaking so much juice.

So she gets on top of Naruto as Naruto says to her, "w-what now?" as his sight is still bit blur, Chiya says "you could fuck my pussy and have your way with me~" as she is blushing badly as she wants to fuck by Naruto's cock so bad.

It happen within a flash, as Chiya founds herself on her back as Naruto is above her now with his cock against her pussy, while he's holding her legs in a 'V' position, "oh my~ I didn't expect you to do this Naru-" she starts screaming because Naruto slams his cock deep into her pussy and it's a tight fit for Naruto while it's massive for Chiya herself.

Naruto then starts thrusting his cock into Chiya's pussy like a beast in heat, Chiya screams upon that like it too much for her with Naruto slamming his cock rougher as well deep as his cock is spreading Chiya's inner walls apart.

"OH GOD! YOUR COCK IS TEARING ME APART!" screamed Chiya with her breasts bouncing crazily with the bed shaking by the force of Naruto's thrusts, Naruto has his left-hand lets go of her breasts and grabs onto her left breasts as Chiya screams louder on that.

An hour later

Naruto and Chiya are standing on top of the bed with Naruto slams his cock deeper into Chiya's pussy as the silver hair milf has her hands on wall with her juice dripping down from her pussy like crazy as there's a wet spot on the bed, Naruto kisses Chiya deeply as the milf kisses back while blushing badly.

As another hour pass, Naruto now sitting on the bed with Chiya on his lap with Naruto has his hands on her hips as he is moving her onto his cock with her having her own hands on Naruto's shoulder and legs wrapped around his sides with her scream out "YES YES YES YES! FUCK ME LIKE THAT! FUCK YOU SO MUCH BETTER THAN MY LIMP COCK HUSBAND!" as she cum when she said 'husband' as Naruto sucks on both of her breasts, and Chiya screams way louder.

From there, Naruto now has Chiya bend over on her bed with Naruto thrusting into her while using her arms as pullers so that he could make his thrusts faster and harder than before as there are hearts in Chiya's eyes as she's in love.

3 hours later

Naruto sees Chiya who is laying her head down with her ass in the air as she breathing hard as her pussy is leaking gallons upon gallons of Naruto's semen as she says "Fuck my ass turn me into yours, Please fuck me more, own me, make me fully yours~" says Chiya as she never had anal before, as Naruto doesn't mean anything as he still under the effect of the thing he drinks and he slams his cock into Chiya's ass with her screaming but her door gets open up, and it's Chiya's daughter.

As the Daughter has Double F breasts, a ass that bit smaller then Chiya's and she's lighter shade of silver as she wearing ninja gear as she just come back from her mission as her name is Kinya and she hasn't noticed the screams from her and has her eyes closed as she says "mom I'm ho-" she opens her eyes and sees of what is going on.

She is shocked that her mother is cheating on her father even though she knows her father cheats on her with a mistress, "m-mom! W-what are you doing!" says Kinya as Chiya with her ass being fuck "W-WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE! IM HAVING AFFAIR BEHIND YOUR ASSHOLE OF A FATHER WITH A REAL MAN!" with Naruto slamming his cock deeper into The Milf's ass as Kinya herself sees Naruto's massive cock going in and out of her mother's ass as her legs rubbing each other as she's, in fact, getting horny upon seeing this.

As the screams are filled in the room with Chiya screams out "FUCK MY ASS MORE NARUTO! FUCK IT WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCK!" as she is getting crossed eye badly while dropping badly while Kinya is getting hornier as there's a blush on her face while her shorts are getting wet by her juice and she's thinking to leave this room a and.

"LET ME JOIN IN!" yells Kinya as she couldn't take it as she rips off her clothes and come up to the two as it becomes a threesome.

Lemon pause

Days later

As a group of people walking back the grounds of Konoha as their talking about so many 'important things,' and could have walk any further Then out of nowhere, Anbu captured them and took them all to Tsunade, and she looks furious, "Tsunade what is the meaning of this! We are the civilian council! We demand to be unhanded at once!" says a man who is Chiya's husband or rather ex-husband as Tsunade "oh yes about that, thanks to there papers that Chiya handed" holding up said papers "all of you are no longer council! Plus you are all under arrest for treason!" shouted Tsunade and "you will be put to death for it! So the next few days will be your last, Anbu takes them to their cells except for him" she points at Chiya's ex, "Chiya told me to keep you Alive cause your punishment is much worse." Tsunade said As she plays a video for him.

He sees his Wife and Daughter dressed in slutty outfits their bras have slits for their nipples and a slit in the panties for their pussies to be fucked easily. They both have dog collars with leashes, and they have stockings on their legs and Stocking gloves on their arms.

Video Play/Lemon resumes.

As the mother and Daugther are licking the massive cock, with the man who is watching it feels very insecure and the man that his family is licking that beast of a cock as Chiya who stop licking and says "if you are watching this, your no longer my husband, as this real man with this cock is my soon to be new husband, and he's marrying Kinya as well~"

The Man shows himself, and it is Naruto, and he is holding the leashes "I hope you enjoy this because for the rest of your life you will be getting more videos like this one and Yes I stole your wife and Daughter they were very tight. I will enjoy ravaging them for the rest of time along with my other wives If I ever get anymore. Also, You must watch, and you can't kill yourself to escape. Enjoy watching me fuck my two future wives into oblivion!" says Naruto as he does of what he means by starting with Chiya as she is screaming happily with Kinya saying 'no fair' as she is fingering herself.

The video lasted for 3 hours as the man being forced to watch as he sees both his now ex-wife and daughter being fucked by Naruto as Tsunade says once the video ended "oh don't worry there's three more of them" as she holds three of them in hand.

Two months later

Since that day, as the man who once a member of a council is watching yet another video of his ex-getting fucked as she's riding Naruto's cock as she's about a month being pregnant say as she yells out "RIGHT THERE NARUTO! FUCK YOUR PREGNANT WIFE! FUCK HER WELL GOOD!" as she is riding Naruto's cock like crazy while Kinya is on Naruto's face as he is licking her pussy like mad with her kinya moaning mad like while rubbing her breasts.

An hour later

Naruto is fucking Kinya's ass as Naruto is fingering Chiya's pussy, with the milf moaning loudly as Naruto says "oh you know Mr ex-councilman, Kinya's ass is hardcore tight! Just like Chiya's!" as he thrust harder into Kinya's ass with her screams louder as she calling Naruto a beast of sex.

As the rest of the video goes on with an ending of Tsunade getting on the bed while removing her clothes and kisses him deeply.

As the video went dark, meaning the video ended as the man who doesn't do anything at all as he looks very broken.

Lemon ended

Epilogue

15 years later

As a group running around the backyard as they have blonde or silver or silver blonde hair as they are playing tag as their chasing after their oldest brother.

With the other wives of Naruto watching Tsunade, Temari, Samui, Mabui, Shizune, Ayame, Mebuki, Hana, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao and Konan who are all pregnant like seven months.

As their talking to each other as well about how it's been the best 15 years since the plans of the civilians of trying to bring the downfall of the ninja and make Konoha civilian only village but it failed, as Tsunade says "mm I believe their making another video" as Samui ask "oh another one? I thought there would stop by now since Chiyan's ex should on you know moved on?" as she brings up a good point there.

Tsunade says "while you would normally be right, but the man hasn't at all and hasn't left his shitty apartment since I placed him there 15 years ago, what a sad man, I hear that he has a very blank Stare, and he watches the videos over again and this one would be with the 9th and 10th kid but I believe they will keep this up until Chiya can no longer have kids. Have you noticed that Chiya and Kinya never take off the collars no matter what but only to shower." says Tsunade as the others hearing this Konan says "wait doesn't that mean he doesn't eat?"

As the others are thinking about that.

Meanwhile, in the older part of Konoha.

As Chiya's ex who opens his door and sees another disk for him to watch, so he picks up and closes the door.

Once the man put the disk inside the player and sits down as it begins to play.

The video plays and the screen Shows Chiya and Kinya with eight-month pregnant bellies that are holding twins with the collars and leashes. Along with the stockings and the glove stockings as the two are Licking the cock of an older Naruto as Naruto say "I think this might be our last one since this had gone on long enough, what do you two think?"

The two stop and Says "No he has cheated on Me/Mama and left me unsatisfied these videos show how you should satisfy your wife, Naruto-sama." Said Chiya and Kinya together then they grab their breasts which milk is coming out of "Sorry Sir, but the milk in our tits is for our master and babies only." as they wrap their breasts around Naruto's cock. Chiya's sizes have Increased a lot from I to Triple M while Kinya were once F and now Double L.

As the video goes on as always for the man, as he just blankly stares and doesn't do anything but watch as he sees Naruto fucking his ex-wife in front of the camera with her screaming to high heaven her breasts were bouncing to the camera and milk was coming out. "FUCK YOUR SLUTTY WIFE MASTER FUCK ME KEEP ME WITH YOUR CHILD GROWING IN MY WOMB FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! MORE PLEASE!" shouts Chiya

After this day, there are no other videos since then, but the ex still doesn't leave his apartment as he is rewatching the videos that he has gotten for the past 15 years, until one day, he was found dead because he hasn't been eating.

While Naruto and his family haven't heard the news as they lived their lives for the lives happily.

The end.

—

 **D:that was good *not noticing Blaze giving me a look that I'm mad as he thinks it somewhat dark***

 **P: Very Dark bro.**

 **D:true! So in the next one, I will make sure it doesn't go that route, *drinking his coconut***

 **P: Good but it will help a bit he did try and take over shinobi village. But we do not agree with Bullying even cyber Bullying. If you don't have the guts to pick on someone who can fight back, then that is PATHETIC! I was bullied, but I stood up for myself.**

 **D:and make it into a civilian village? And I don't like bullying myself, anyway! Enough of that, off you go! *I send blaze back to the carrier***

 **P:*Appears and then pours more into the coconut* Nice try**

 **D: I wasn't trying, *I lay down***

 **(WE WILL NOT BE DOING ANOTHER CHAPTER LIKE THIS ONE WITH THE VIDEOS)**

—


	6. Chapter Mebuki

—

 **D:*looking around and see Blaze isn't about* huh? He's not here, and I wonder what he's doing? Anyway, welcome everyone to number 6! And who will it be this time around?**

 **D:let's found out!**

—

 **I Want My First To Be!**

 **Chapter Mebuki**

The Haruno House

A blond boy who is 16 years old with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks as he wearing an orange jacket with black sleeves and orange pants and he's both upset and angry, because well, he had asked out A girl who had a crush for years and only to arrived at the house and found out she, in fact, went out with someone else and that someone is Sasuke Uchiha, so he got stood up.

He is Naruto Uzumaki, and he's sitting on the couch as a woman come up to him with Tea as she has blonde, not the same shade as Naruto's though, with a single bang which falls into her face, she's wears what simple moms wear, a white shirt with no sleeves as it tight on her chest/breasts as there are Double H breasts with a pink apron along with light blue pants as it hugging her massive ass and hips that bring so many heads turn, she is Mebuki Haruno.

And she places a piece of cake and sits next to Naruto, "I'm very sorry Naruto, I didn't know you had to ask Sakura out on a date but that girl, always have the damn Uchiha boy her foolish head of her's" says Mebuki

"Yeah Ever since we were kids Yeah he is from a clan But he lost everything that matters and yet the fangirls saw fit to throw themselves at him" says Naruto with Mebuki says "even my daughter, the only girl I know for sure that doesn't like that damn boy is that Hyuga girl, Hinata was it?" says Mebuki, Naruto nods as Mebuki "and not only that, since my late husband's death, she got worse? Says Mebuki as she places her hand under her chin.

"Yeah, and here I thought she finally got over Sasuke but none, the moment I ask her out, she ditched me and went right away with Sasuke" says Naruto as Mebuki nods, "so what are you going to do?" says The older Haruno woman, "since I'm sure you had things set up for the date with Sakura right? So why not I go with you? After all, it will be such a waste" says Mebuki as she doesn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day.

Naruto looks at her, "are you sure? I mean I don't mind, and it will save me the trouble of canceling them but are you sure?" says Naruto as he's a bit happy and Mebuki "of course! After all, I have nothing else to do, and it will be nice to go out with such nice boy like yourself and not to mention handsome, so let's go" said Mebuki who then gets up and takes off the apron and Naruto does the same as the two went out.

A Year Later

At the Haruno House

At the Dining room

Sakura isn't happy or pleased during dinner as she looks at her Mother who is eating happily as it a good cook steak which Sakura also has steak in front of her as well, and looks over to person who made the Steak as this person is her mother's boyfriend as the two been dating for a year now and this person is Naruto.

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU TWO WERE DATING WHEN I DID NOT ALLOW IT?!" says the angry Sakura as she slams her hand onto the table as Mebuki sighs as she knows this was coming for some time, "because Sakura, who I'm seeing and who I'm dating is none of your damn business as it's my life, so give me one good reason why should I even care of what you say about my love life?" says Mebuki calmly, "BECAUSE I AM YOUR DAUGHTER AND THE ONE YOU ARE DATING IS DEAD LAST OF MY CLASS! AND WHAT ABOUT DAD!?" Shouted Sakura.

"I would like to point out Sakura no one would teach me not even our sensei," says Naruto as he keeping his cool during this as Sakura Shouted "I DON'T CARE! IN FACT, I BET you're DOING THIS TO GET TO ME?! YOU STU-" she gets salps by Mebuki who had got up and walk to over to Sakura as she says with Sakura holding her cheek, "that's enough out of you! I won't listen to a girl who doesn't know what love is! And 'loving' Sasuke doesn't count as that boy doesn't love you! Which is why I forbid you to date him! Now go to your room right now!" says Mebuki as she's very furious with Sakura as the pink hair gets up from the table and runs while saying "I hate you!" as she goes to her room with tears running down her face, as the whole dining room gets very quiet.

"I'm very sorry for that Naruto, Sigh I thought she would have gotten over this by now" says Mebuki as she looking at Naruto with her hand on his shoulder, Naruto answers "it's no big deal, after all, I have you, and I don't really need your daughter's approval for us to be happy" as he smiles.

Mebuki says with a smile "I will never understand how Sakura had passed up someone on a kind and wonderful as you" as she and Naruto lay each other for a kiss.

While the two kissing more, as it gets more heated up as Naruto holds Mebuki closer to him while Mebuki places her and onto Naruto's hair as the kiss is getting more intense, but stops as Naruto says "do you want to do it? And if not I ca-" Mebuki places a finger on his lips and says "I made you wait long enough, so let's go to my room~" as she kisses naruto again and he kisses back. Naruto then Breaks the kiss and picks up her bridal style.

In Mebuki's room

As the two enter, the room and Naruto place Mebuki on the bed with Mebuki starts to undo her clothes as do Naruto.

Lemon starts

Naruto who takes off his shirt with Mebuki say when she takes off her top, "I always forget that your so muscled Naruto" as she looks at Naruto and Naruto himself say "I can say the same for you, you have such sexy body, and way more developed than your daughter, which I still don't understand how she's so flat while your so curvy with a very plump ass and your breasts are Double H cup while she is a low A cup and with no ass at" says Naruto as Mebuki wonders the same herself, "I blame the diets she take, as well not eating enough" says Mebuki.

Then the two stop talking about Sakura with Naruto taking off his pants then grabs onto her breasts, Naruto gives them a squeeze with Mebuki moans loud with her looking at Naruto's cock and she blushing awful, as she sees Naruto's fully hard 16-inch cock as it's throbbing hard.

"Y-your so massive Naruto! I it's four times bigger than my late husband's!" says the blushing like made Mebuki, "oh? Really? I thought I wasn't that big" says Naruto, "Oh Sakura fucked up by throwing you away," says the Haruno Milf as she licks her lips.

Soon after that, as well with Mebuki founding out that Naruto doesn't know much about sex, and Mebuki would gladly to teach him by first showing his about blow jobs with her on her knees and facing Naruto's cock as she notice there a strong smell coming off of Naruto's cock, ' _this smell, it's so strong that my mind can't think straight'_ says Mebuki as she blushing so red as she starts licking Naruto's cock with the Uzumaki boy sitting on the bed with his cock being lick by a Milf.

Mebuki is licking from the bottom to top as well the sides as she can't thinking how big, hard and taste Naruto's cock is, ' _I want his semen so bad~ I want to know how it taste~~'_ says the thoughts of the Haruno Milf as she licks Naruto's cock more and more then she makes her way to the tip of Naruto's cock with Naruto moaning louder as Mebuki licking the tip part of the cock.

Naruto is moaning then he puts his hand on his milf of a girlfriend's head, Mebuki then starts sucking her Uzumaki boyfriend's cock, Naruto moans out his words "wow! You're so good with this Mebuki!" as he likes this very much.

Mebuki bobbing her head onto Naruto's cock crazy like as she keep on thinking, ' _oh this cock is so addicting, the smell, the taste~ I can't stop myself, I want more~~ I want to taste more of his cock~'_ says Mebuki in her thought as she moving her head faster, faster while staring at Naruto to see that she's an excellent job.

20 minutes later

Mebuki sucks Naruto's cock for 20 minutes straight with the Haruno Milf sweating tons, Naruto is enjoying this until finally, Naruto cums his first load of semen, and it's way more then Mebuki had expected as she tries to drink it with her eyes wide open, she decides to hold on until she couldn't hold on anymore as she takes Naruto's cock out of her mouth as the rest of Naruto's load of semen gets on her face as well her breasts as a few of it gets on her hair.

Naruto's semen is showering Mebuki as she feels how hot and thick Naruto's sperm is as she says "s so much semen~ do you ever masturbate Naruto?" as she licks off the semen off of her breasts, "N-Not that I-I can r-remember" says Naruto as he breathing hard after cumming from Mebuki's blowjob, Mebuki finished licking the semen off of her breasts, "I see, now I wonder how much cum you will fire once I do this" says Mebuki.

As the Milf places her breasts onto the Uzumaki boy's cock, Naruto feels how soft there are, they're so soft that Naruto had cum right away, and Mebuki gets a face full of it. Naruto moans as he keeps unleashing his load of cum onto Mebuki who able to opens her mouth and catch tons of it into her mouth as she thinking ' _so much semen~~ and it taste so bold, so thick yet so creamy and smooth~'_ as she drinks some of Naruto's seen as the rest of it gets on her face or hair.

An hour later

Mebuki is all fours on the bed with Naruto behind her as he says "so I just place my cock here right?" who has his cock against the Haruno Milf's pussy as Mebuki moans loudly as she felt the tip of Naruto's cock against her very wet pussy, "yes right there Big Boy~, now push your cock slowly in my pussy" says Mebuki as Naruto does of what she says, as the cock is entering the Haruno pussy slowly as it spreading the inner walls, Mebuki is biting onto her bottom lip lightly as she feels Naruto's massive meat rod spitting her while trying hold back her screams as her thoughts are ' _my god this cock is breaking me in two I am SO not letting this big boy go maybe we can fuck in front of Sakura.'_

It takes about 10 minutes for Naruto's cock be buried inside of Mebuki's pussy as The Milf is getting very crazy with her inner wall twitching as it getting tighter onto the massive meat rod that is Naruto's, with Mebuki's ass is against Naruto's hips as Naruto has his hands on Mebuki's wrists as the two stand there for a bit as Mebuki say "your so massive Big Boy!~" as she shook a bit while sweating a lot as she feels her inner walls twitching more.

Naruto smiles on that and Mebuki "O-okay, y-you can fuck me to your heart's desire Naruto, just ruined me!"

"Ruined you? Hell I might make you my wife and fuck you in front of Sakura!" says Naruto loudly as he starts fucking her hard by making one powerfully thrust with Mebuki start screaming in watch Naruto had forgotten about a place a seal on the walls but it's too late for that.

Meanwhile in Sakura's room.

Sakura is in her bed crying but stops as she hears.

"YES! FUCK ME HARDER BIG BOY! FUCK ME WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCK!" through her walls as Sakura say which is coming from her delusional, "is mom thinking about Sasuke? Wait does that mean she knows about him having a big cock?! So she is faking that she like-" she gets cut off when she hears.

"NARUTO!" from the walls and proving her wrong "w-wait what?! Naruto?!" says Sakura as she growls and places her head under her pillow as she is thinking that her mother must be masturbating again.

Back in Mebuki's room

Naruto is thrusting his cock into Mebuki's milf pussy like a beast in the heat with Mebuki screams out "LIKE THAT BIG BOY! FUCK THIS MILF HARD! FUCK THIS PUSSY OF MINE LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!" as she graining onto her teeth then screams out from her lungs with hearts in her eyes.

As the two are sweating more and more until Naruto has Mebuki on his lap while doing the splits as he is thrusting into her while holding onto her hips as Mebuki has her hands on Naruto's ads which she feels how muscle there are which she likes so much.

Mebuki yells out "FOR SOMEONE WHO WAS A VIRGIN! YOUR GETTING VERY GOOD AT SEX BIG BOY!" as she feeling Naruto's muscles with Naruto say "I have a great teacher/girlfriend!" as he thrust into her pussy even more, as The juice from the pussy of a milf is covering The Uzumaki male's cock considerably as some of it is getting the bed sheet wet and the same goes for their sweats from the two, Naruto then grabs her breasts and pinches onto her nipples, and it makes Mebuki screams louder than before while she blushing badly.

3 hours later

Naruto is now on top of Mebuki while holding her legs as he is thrusting his cock so much inside of the Haruno Milf's pussy as Mebuki is screaming so loud as she yells out "YOUR HAVE CUM SO MUCH SEMEN! AND YOU CAN STILL GO ON! MY LATE HUSBAND CAN GO ONLY ONCE AND TWICE! THAT MEANS you A MUCH BETTER LOVER THEN HIM!" as she starts screaming out "AH! AH! AH! FUCK!" over and over again as Naruto says "that's good! Cause your mine as I'm your no matter what!" as he fucks Mebuki even more as the tip of his cock is now hitting against her womb.

With 20 minutes later, Naruto has Mebuki against the wall with her hands on it as Naruto's cock is thirsting her pussy as it goes on fast and hard with the Milf yells out of how much she loves Naruto's massive fat cock as it hitting all the right spots inside of her pussy as the two keep going more and more.

Soon after that, both lovers are back on the bed with Naruto using Mebuki's arms as Puller as her thrusting in her harder and harder with her screaming louder as she dropping a lot as well being crossed eye as sweat is fly off their bodies, "I'M LOSING MY MIND! MY MIND IS LOSING ITSELF INTO THE LUST WE HAD CREATED BIG BOY!" with hearts popping out of her head as the air is indeed filled with lust as well sweat that both Naruto and Mebuki are making out as they go on even further on.

Right there, Naruto unleashes his latest load of semen inside of Mebuki's pussy with her screams out "YES! ANOTHER LOAD OF YOUR TASTY SEMEN INSIDE OF MY PUSSY!" as she howls in joy and lust as Naruto lays over and kisses her deeply as he is filling her up.

4 hours later/late at night

Mebuki is bending over in front of the bed as Naruto place his cock against Mebuki's ass with her say with her pussy leaking tons upon tons of Naruto's semen "a after cumming so much and your cock is still so hard Big Boy~ b-but I d-don't know if my ass could handle it" as she blushing badly.

Naruto says "you did offer because your pussy is sore right now" as he ready to fuck her as the tip of his cock is leaking a bit of his cum, as it against Mebuki's ass hole as well in between her massive fat ass, Mebuki nods on that as it turns as her pussy is sore red as it needs to be rested, "y-your right, i-it's that it's my first time there t-that's all" says Mebuki who blushing badly, Naruto nods as he understands as he now has his the tip of his cock against Mebuki's ass hole, then he pushes his cock into Mebuki's ass hole.

"HOLY SHIT YOUR HUGE YOU'RE RIPPING ME APART" yells Mebuki as she tightly onto the sheet as she screamed louder and louder with each itch Mebuki feels going inside of her ass but Naruto stops for a sec as she thinks that Naruto is taking a breather, but she soon found out that she's was wrong.

Because Naruto grabs onto her legs and lift them up and he goes full-on beast onto her by thrust all of his cocks into Mebuki's ass deeply with her screaming five times louder than before with her breasts on against the bed, and Mebuki is losing her mind even more than before.

As the Milf's feet curled up while her legs are still be held by Naruto's hold as he is thrusting into her like a crazed sex beast with Mebuki screaming louder than before as she looking at Naruto and says "YOU'RE DESTROYING MY ASS BIG BOY! AND I DON'T CARE! I WANT MY ASS TO REMEMBER THE SHAPE OF YOUR COCK! FUCK IT'S SO MASSIVE!" as she is going crazy.

It went on hours, hours that seem lost to them as Naruto keeps on fucking Mebuki's ass more and more as Mebuki loves it very much and she wants more.

As unknown to the two, it's already 6 in the morning with Naruto makes a clone with Mebuki laying on the bed with her ass leaking so much of his semen as she says "two Naruto? Oh, this will break me so much~~ but I have a better idea~~" as she makes a sigh of following as the two Naruto does so.

A bit later, Sakura's room.

Sakura wakes up, and she finds that she is tied up and not only that when she turned to her side and saw.

Naruto, two of them, thrusting into Mebuki's pussy/ass deeply as well filled with lust as Mebuki screams out "YES FUCK ME MORE BIG BOY! FUCK ME HARDER WITH YOUR COCKS!" as Sakura is watching this in pure horror as she yells out "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU SHOULDN'T BE THIS AT ALL! I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS! AND I WILL NEVER WI-" she stops and realizes that they're not listening to her as Mebuki is kissing the Naruto that's fucking her ass.

Then the kiss breaks off and yells out "WHEN I GIVE BIRTH OF YOUR BABY! IM GOING TO DISOWN SAKURA!" and upon hearing that, Sakura is in tears because her mother is going to disown upon the day that her mother gives birth to Naruto's child.

As the two keep on keeping with Sakura still being tied up as she's in despair.

Lemon over

Epilogue

15 years later

At Konoha Park

A 10-year-old boy with smooth blonde hair is behind is his little sister, who has golden blonde hair as the two are looking at a woman with pink hair as she doesn't seem to notice as the little girl ask her brother "brother who is this?" as the boy "don't know" as the woman looks up and notice the two which scares the two so much because the woman's eyes as their green and seem so hollow but then, "Minato Jr! Sayio! Get away from that woman!" says a woman who has blonde hair with brown eyes as she is wearing clothes that a mother would wear with Double L Breasts, she is Tsunade Senju, one of Naruto's many wives and she's holding her newly born baby.

As the two goes up to her and says "she's scary mama Tsunade" Sayio as she hiding behind Tsunade, Tsunade nods then another woman comes up, but she is seven months pregnant her name is Shizune another wife of Naruto, "don't worry about it, Sayio, don't go near her, she might not look it, but she's very unstable" says Tsunade.

As another woman who has short blonde hair with cold blue eyes and she's about 8 or 9 months pregnant as she calling out the others as its time to head home as the woman is named Samui.

As so, every child that is Naruto's gather up and head on home, as for the woman who is Sakura, as she just sitting there with a hollow look on her as she remembers the day when her mo-no, Mebuki disowned her as a daughter and family member, followed by getting kick out of the house, so now she lives by herself as she waiting for her happy ending to come.

Meanwhile at Uzumaki house

Naruto is having sex with his first Mebuki who right now is pregnant with their 4th child, and her breast has gotten A LOT bigger, as she screams out "FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER NARUTO DEAR!" with her breasts bouncing like crazy with milk leaking out of her nipples as Naruto "you bet that I will!" says as he kisses her deeply then realize "oh shoot! The kids are coming back soon! We have to get dinner ready!" says Naruto as Mebuki nodding in agreement as she says as soon that both of them cum and get right on it.

Naruto and his family lived very happy after, as it keeps on growing, but except for one person who waited for her's, but it never happens as Sakura paused, until one day, she lost her ninja states within a year and disappeared somewhere into the deeper pleases of Konoha or know as the Red Line District. You can find a pink haired woman working there like a hooker, but the people who lived in that district were not very welcoming to her because Naruto was family to them and she was his bully.

Keep maintaining on until one day, the pink haired woman is nowhere in Konoha, as it turns out she left, and where she has gone to? No knows, but to whoever still do know her, wishes for the best for her, wherever she might be.

The End.

—

 **D: I like this ending! It's a shame that blaze wasn't here to see it happen, what is he doing anyway?**

 **P: What are you talking about I appeared when Sakura stood Naruto up.**

 **D:*i got scared* HOLY SHIT! *I jump* where do you?! I haven't noticed you come at all!...are you a ninja? Wait I forget who I'm talking to.**

 **P: Maybe, Maybe not. But I do have the stealth of a master and A master Assassin from Assassin's Creed.**

 **D: cool, anyway! Are the crew still angry at me?**

 **P: What do you fucking think?**

 **D:I will take that as a yes! *I lay down and about to take a nap* before I make my nap, leave a review of your thoughts my dear readers and favorited if you're new here *sees blaze bring out a sword* what are you doing?**

 **P: Oh nothing just CHASING YOU INTO THE SEQUEL!**

 **D:Oh that's nice * I went to sleep* zzzzzzzzzzz *then a copy of myself forms up and starts running***

 **P:*I form a copy, and he gives chase***

—


	7. Chapter Naruko

—

 **D:*on top of a tree while making something out of a block of wood while I am whistling*, here's another incest route for naruto but this time, it's brother and sister! But blaze wanted to be a certain Daimyo to be next but you know it sounds better *looks below.***

 **P:*Gives Dealt the one finger salute***

 **D:and I don't think he's in a talking mood, so, I don't blame him, anyway time to start!**

 ***Dealt gets knocked out of the tree by an anvil which lands on Dealt's face after Dealt hits the ground***

 **D:ow…... *have the anvil on me***

—

 **I Want My First To Be!**

 **Chapter Naruko**

A 13-year-old boy wearing an orange jacket with a fur collar and blue on the shoulder part of his jacket with orange pant, he has spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, he is Naruto Uzumaki, and he's heading home, but he's not by himself.

As a 20 year old female with red hair like her mother's but she has it long, as she has braid as the hair just covers her back, as she also has blue eyes but no whiskers marks though, as she wearing, a short jacket as it blue, with a orange shirt which it's tightly hugging her triple H cup breasts with a white skirt as her ass very massive and long thick legs, she is Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto's big hot sister with heads turning as the two are walking by people.

As Naruko says "how was your mission Naruto? I know D ranks can be really annoying but I know you and your team will have a C rank soon enough" as she smiles as she doesn't notice the guys checking her out, "They sucked why can't they get the academy students to do them to get used to doing there missions and to earn a little extra money" says Naruto as Naruko answers "cause it doesn't work that way as academy students are still civilians."

"Then they are a waste of time, and in the academy they should be teaching us teamwork an-" Naruto stops because Naruko pulls his ear lightly, "as I said it doesn't work like that, as it part of the system Naruto, as Genins have to do Ds and Cs rank missions, and not only that, it will seriously cut Academy Students studies time, so drop it Naruto" say Naruko as Naruto sighs as he doe as she says.

As the two arrived home as their see their Mother, Kushina Uzumaki as she is cooking dinner, "oh welcome home you two!" says Kushina as Naruto says "hey mom! What's for dinner?!" as he comes to the table and looking at his Mother.

While Kushina tells Naruto of what they're having as Naruko is thinking about something until then, Naruto asks "say, Mom, what do you know about sex?" as the female Uzumakis are in shocked about that as Kushina tells her only son to go to his room as she doesn't know what to do.

Later into the night

Dining room

Kushina has her head on the table as she says to her daughter, "Naruko, what are we going to do? How do I tell your little brother about sex? As I'm had a hard time tell you, sigh if only your father was still alive" said Kushina as she at the lost and Naruko had a small flashback of her and Kushina as Kushina is trying to tell her younger self about sex with the talk of birds and bees and so on but somehow it well, even though Kushina had a horrible time.

"I have an idea, why not I have sex with Naruto? Like that he could know about sex!" says Naruko, Kushina looks at her and says"You are crazy Naruko, but you're not wrong there, sigh I could ask Kakashi but knowing him, he will be showing those damn books of Jiraiya writes, and there's no way I'm asking him" as she at a lost.

As Naruko asks "so, can I mom?" as she looks at Kushina as Kushina says "alright I will allow this Naruko, but I want you to tell me afterward alright?" as she gives the blonde female Uzumaki a firm look on her, Naruko nods as she gets up from her seat and heads upstairs.

In Naruto's room

As the young teen blond man is about to call it a night but he hears a knock on his door, so he walks up to it and opens it, only to see his big sister Naruko standing there with a smile on her.

"Oh sis, what's up?" says Naruto as he no idea what going to happen, Naruko says "not much, oh do you remember what you said to mom? Earlier?", Naruto remembers, "yeah, I ask her if she knows about sex, why?" says Naruto.

Naruko Then Grabs her little brother and pulls him between her breasts and Naruto is very lost as Naruko says "I ask mom that I could have sex with you to show you then tell you and she said okay~" as she is blushing.

And Naruto? He said something "w-what d do you mean by that?" as he doesn't understand, yet, as Naruko kisses her little brother without any moment later.

Lemon starts

Naruko stops kissing Naruto and says "I've always dreamed of you being my first~" with her taking off her clothes as it only leaves her bra and panties, Naruto the young teen Uzumaki boy is in shock, as he says "w what?! M me?" as Naruko come up to him and says "cause I love you so much Naruto~ so come on, unhook my bra~~" while having her arms under her breasts and makes them bounce.

Naruto blushing very red as he shaking as he does of what Naruko ask him to do, He shakenly removes the clip and Naruko's breast bounce free with the redhead female Uzumaki smiles as she says "now then, I can't be the only one naked, so let me take off your clothes Naruto~" but Naruto says "n-no I can do it" as he goes so as he starts with his jacket until he only leaves his underwear, Naruko sees how well rip her little boy, as she thinks it's from all those days and nights of training, "wow~ I never knew you build muscles so well Naruto~" says Naruko as she dropping a bit as well hearts in her eyes as she never thought she would like it so much.

Naruto says about this while blushing "r really?" as Naruko say "yes since you so handsome, more so then umm what's that boy name again? The Uchiha I mean."

"Please tell me my sister is not a Sasuke fangirl" says Naruto as Naruko says that "no way" waves her hand side to side as she says that "he's too Emo and so much of a downer as I want only you~" as she kisses Naruto again, as she places her hand under Naruto's underwear, but she stops kissing Naruto as she's in shock because she takes off Naruto's underwear and see.

As she sees that, her little brother who's only 13 years old, has a thoroughly harden 14-inch cock as she says "y-you have a huge cock! And boys who are my age don't have theirs this big!" as she is dropping big time, "r? I thought that I was a freak" says Naruto as he thoughts Girls won't like it but seeing his sister like this, he thought wrong as Naruko starts giving her little brother's cock a handjob out of nowhere as she gets on her knees.

"Time to start Naruto~," say Naruko as she stops and starts licking Naruto's cock as Naruto starts moaning from this, Naruto does not know what to do as he sees his big sister licking his cock more.

Soon enough, Naruto sits on his cock as Naruko is licking his cock more while her pussy is getting wetter by the sec as her thoughts are ' _I wanted this for so long~~ Naruto will break me like in there books that I read before, his cock tasted so good~'_ as she bobbing her head faster as she sucking Naruto's cock more.

Naruto is moaning more as he feels something coming, "s-sis! Something is coming!" says Naruto as Naruko knows of what's happening, so she makes her bobbing more faster as she sucking Naruto's cock more and more, until.

Naruto feels something's come out of his cock as it goes inside of his big sister's mouth, Naruko is sucking off the amount of semen that her brother's cock makes as she thinks ' _my god! There's so much of his semen!"_ as she surprisingly can drink all of it as there's still more as some of the white stuff come out from the side of her mouth as it falls on her breasts.

It last for a long 15 minutes, until finally the flow of semen stops and Naruko removes the cock of her little brother from her mouth, as there still more in her mouth as she tasting it before swallows it, and sees that Naruto's cock is still hard as street as she says "damn that's lot of cum Naruto~, I never thought you had this much~ and your massive friend is still so hard~" as she lifted up her breasts and wraps them.

Naruto moans from this and says "w-what are you d-doing s-sis?" as he feels how crazy soft and big they are, "Oh giving my little brother a titjob~" says Naruko as she is moving her breasts on Naruto's cock, Naruto moans from this.

Naruko sucks on the tip of Naruto's cock as she is moving her breasts more on her little brother's cock, which makes Naruto moans louder as he is enjoying this so much.

20 minutes later

Naruko is laying on her back on the bed of Naruto's as she spread the lips of her pussy with her arms under her legs thus having them up to the side of her breasts "Come on little brother come to fuck your big sister show her that you own her~" says Naruko as she blushing real bad as Naruto makes a loud gulps as he can't believe this is happening.

Naruto moves up to her while not knowing what to do as Naruko tells him what he needs to do from what she had read from the book that their mother gives as which is to place the tip of his cock against her pussy then Naruko tells him the next part.

Naruto thrust his cock into Naruko's pussy, and since it's so huge for her pussy as well thick, Naruko couldn't help but.

Kitchen

Kushina is wondering of what is going on as she hears, "FUCK! NARUTO YOUR COCK IS TOO FAT AND HUGE FOR MY LITTLE PUSSY!", "Ok I know that Naruko wanted to teach Naruto, but I did not think TONIGHT!" Said Kushina then sighs.

Then the door opens and two other women walk into the room after closing the door these two are Narumi and Naruhi they were born when Naruko was born so they are TRIPLETS they pulled pranks confusing people to death, with a figure just as the same and the same goes for their breasts as one with short red hair as she has a short ponytail as her name is Naruhi, and other is similar to Kushina as she is Narumi as the two say to Kushina. Naruko is the oldest of the three, Narumi is the middle of the triplets and Naruhi is the youngest.

"Sorry for being La-" but both stops and notice the state Kushina is in as Narumi ask "um, mother, are you alright? Cause you look a bit off" as she wonders of what is going on as Kushina say "sigh, Narumi, Naruhi come here, I have something to tell you" as the two are lost as they come up to their mother.

Back in Naruto's room

Naruto is thrusting his cock into Naruko's pussy like crazy with him holding onto her legs as Naruko's breasts are bouncing like crazy, as Naruko yells out "SHIT LITTLE BROTHER YOU ARE SHAPING MY PUSSY TO YOUR COCK ONLY AND SHOWING MY BODY WHO IT BELONGS TO!" as she loving it so much as she feels Naruto's cock going deeper into her as the two are covering in a little bit of sweat as Naruto says "sis! Why do you want me as your first?!" as he is slamming his cock into Naruko's pussy even more as Naruko screams louder than before.

The Door opens up and a blur of two come up to them which stops them for a bit, Naruto sees them as they are his other two big sisters, Narumi and Naruhi.

"YOUR HAVING SEX WITH NARUKO FIRST NARUTO!"yelled both of them and they are naked as well, as Naruto is at a loss as he doesn't know what to do, But then Chakra chains come out of Naruko and wraps around their sisters, as she says "wait for your turn Narumi, Naruhi~ as it still mine~" as she kisses Naruto deeply as the two are saying 'no fair!'

As the two kissing, Naruto take it a sign from guessing and resumes thrusting his cock into Naruko while the other two are watching this as the kiss breaks with Naruko went back to screaming, with her breasts bouncing as Naruto is making his thrusts faster, faster for each passing second.

An hour later

Naruto who used to this now as he is thrusting into Naruko like a beast as he on top of her with her screaming like crazy as her breasts bouncing wildly as she is yelling out, "NARUTO! FUCK YOUR BIG SISTER MORE! FUCK MORE WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCK! DESTROY MY PUSSY WITH IT!" as she has her hands on Naruto's shoulder as the two are sweating significantly and they're kissing each other with tons of tongue action.

While the other two are so wet that they're dripping from their pussies as there are thinking ' _I want to be in Naruko's place right now.'_

Soon enough, Naruto cums inside of Naruko with the red hair Uzumaki girl cums as well as her legs are in the air as their twitching a bit as Naruko screams out 'cumming' so loud, while she feels so much of Naruto's semen filling her up so much.

But the two didn't stop as Naruto has half of Naruko off of the bed while he holding onto her legs while thrusting into Naruko once again as she screams with her hands as pillars, the sex of a brother and sister getting more intense as the air is filling up with small of sex, sweat, and lust.

With 20 minutes past, Naruto now has Naruko on his lap as she is facing their sisters as Naruko is holding up two victory signs as she is screaming even louder than before, as she screams out "LOOK WHAT OUR LITTLE BROTHER DID TO ME! HE MADE ME INTO A BROTHER COCK LOVING BITCH!" with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as the two sees Naruto's massive cock going in and out of her pussy.

Naruto fucks Naruko more as their still in this position for other 40 minutes, as Naruto is showering Naruko with his semen as it getting on her body as Naruko is in complete bliss as she twitching with an overflow of sperm is coming out of her pussy, and her tongue is hanging out of her mouth as her chains fade away and the others are free.

Narumi takes her chance and gets on to Naruko, but before she could even do that, Naruto grabs her by her arm and pulls her in.

Within minutes, Naruto and Narumi are doing the 69 position on the floor with Naruto licking his 2nd big sister's pussy deeply while Narumi herself is sucking her little brother's massive as she thinking while sweating badly, ' _he's so huge~ I always knew we have the best genetics but I never thought Naruto would have gotten such massive cock at his age_ ' says Narumi in her thoughts as she sucking more and more of Naruto's cock as Naruto who is also holding onto her thick legs/massive ass cheeks as he thinking ' _Oh yes she will be owned Like I own Naruko. I can't wait to grope this big ass whenever I wish for the rest of her life the same with the others._ 'as he licking deeper into Narumi's pussy as he turns his eye to the right and sees Naruhi unstopping fingering herself with her left while she's using her right on her breast as she moaning loudly.

Meanwhile with Kushina

Kushina isn't sure of what is happening now since her other two daughters rushed toward Naruto's room when she told them of what Naruko is doing, "I wonder how there are doing, I will check on them in the morning" says Kushina as she heads off to bed while thinking about that she shouldn't have told the Narumi and Naruhi.

Back in Naruto's room

Naruto has Narumi on his table and he's fucking her like a beast as he thrust into her pussy as there a bit of blood near her pussy as Narumi is holding onto Naruto's hair with her breasts bouncing in front of Naruto's face as there a creaking noise from the table as the two kept going more as Narumi yells out "THAT'S IT NARUTO! THRUST YOUR COCK RIGHT THERE! YOUR HITTING ALL OF MY SWEET SPOTS WITH YOUR COCK!" as she losing it badly.

Naruto is smirking as he glad that he's doing an excellent job of fucking her, then he felt a set of breasts on his head/shoulder as he looks and Naruhi who just couldn't wait anymore as she says with look of lust in her eyes "Naruto, please fuck me next~ I can't wait anymore~~" as she starts rubbing herself against Naruto's back as Naruto's gotten bigger and Narumi felt it as she screams out "YOUR COCK GOT BIGGER NARUTO!" as she cums on the spot as well.

Within a minute, Naruto has both of his sisters on top of each other as it's Narumi's idea as he place his cock against Naruhi who's on top of Narumi, while the 3rd female Uzumaki sister shaking her to show just how horny she is as well how much she wants her little brother to fuck her as she says "please~ hurry~ my pussy is aching for you~~" as she shaking more than before with her pussy rubbing against Narumi's which makes the 2nd oldest female Uzumaki moans loudly from it.

"Then Beg for it Beg me to fuck you as I did with Naruko." says Naruto who rubs her pussy by using the tip of his cock as Naruhi moans from this as she is going crazy as well, Naruhi begs "Please Naruto! I am always fantasizing of you fucking me like we were animals in heat!", Naruto thinks about it and moves the tip of his cock upward and have it against Naruhi's ass hole as he says "I wonder I could do this."

Naruhi realizes and says with wide open eyes "w-wait Naruto! Not there, please! Just fuck my pussy as you did with Narumi and Naruko! Please don't fuck m-"

It is too late as Naruto thrusts into her ass and Naruhi screams on the spot as Narumi switch herself as she now under Naruhi's pussy then brings out her tongue and starts licking her sister's pussy deeply, now Naruhi has her ass being fuck by her little brother as her 2nd older triplet sister is licking her pussy, Naruhi is screaming to high heaven as she is both being fucked and licked more and more.

With Naruto thrusting his cock into Naruhi's ass hard and fast as he says "fuck! This is way tighter than pussies!" with Naruhi screaming louder as she losing it while shaking her head as Narumi is licking deeper into Naruhi's pussy, but then she stops for a sec and moans as she feels a tongue in her pussy, as she sees Naruko who's up as she is licking Narumi's pussy while her pussy is in front of Naruhi.

As Naruhi sees and grabs of Naruko's hips and right away starts licking Naruko's pussy while Narumi goes back into licking Naruhi's pussy with Naruko licking her, as Naruto who is still thrusting deeply into Naruhi's ass, as the room is now filled the lust of the four siblings as their keep going more and more.

With that, time seem lost to them as they are keeping up with Naruto who has Narumi as she riding Naruto's cock in the cowgirl position while Naruko and Naruhi are doing the scissoring while kissing each other, then another hour even though it's lost them, Naruto now has Naruhi doggy style with his cock thrusting into her pussy as she happily screaming as Naruko and Narumi are sucking on each other's breasts while blushing badly.

After that, Naruto has his cock inside of Naruko but into her ass, while holding her legs and spread them with Narumi and Naruhi licking onto her pussy as Naruko is screaming like crazy as she going wild while Narumi and Naruhi are fingering themselves as their licking their sister's pussy more.

Time Skip, Morning

Kushina who is opening Naruto's door slowly as she says "are you doing? I heard a lot of screaming" as she enters and sees, Naruko as she is covered in semen as her stomach looks about 24 months pregnant as she laying in the bed with her pussy and ass leaking so much of sperm as Narumi is in the same state as Naruko, but her stomach is smaller as she looks about 14 months as she has Naruhi is on top with a stomach looking like 12 months.

But there's no Naruto as she walks in and the whole room has a strong smell of sex, sweat, and lust as she says "I think Naruto might have gone overboard here" as she is looking around as she wonders where Naruto is.

But then, a pair of hands grabs onto her breasts and Kushina blush as she keeps in surprised, as she looks back and sees her Son, naked with a massive cock that makes her thinking _'it's w-way bigger than Minato's!'_ as Naruto says "are you next mom?" as he wonders if he going to have sex with Kushina as well.

While Kushina is going through her thoughts as it progressing, which are, should she have sex with her son? As she been a very sexually frustration for a long time since her late Husband's death or say no and would for now hear all three of her daughters screams as their getting so satisfaction.

But she has to ask one thing, and it will be base on Naruto's answer, "N-Naruto, d-do you think y-you c-could f-fuck me likey-you did w-with, y-your sisters? A-and do you even h-have e-enough e-energy?" Kushina asks as she is blushing dark red while Naruto is rubbing her breasts which he can feel that their feel is way bigger than all three of his three of his sister's breasts which he didn't know since Kushina wears clothes that hides her figure.

Naruto says "well from what I learn, my cock is still hard" while his cock is against Kushina's ass and Kushina realizes that, so she says "A-alright then, l-let's go to my room then Naruto, after all, your s-sisters need tor-rest," and so the two went to Kushina's room.

As five minutes later, Naruto who is on the bed of his mother's and he's getting his cock sucked by his mother who has much sexy body then his sisters, as Kushina as Triple K breasts and a way bigger, fat plump ass as Kushina is bobbing her head faster and faster as Naruto says "fuck! You're way more skillful with your month than my sisters', mom!" as he feels like that he's going to cum soon as Kushina says in her thoughts ' _no one could match the skills of a Milf~'_ as she keeps going more and more.

Until Naruto cums and unleashes a massive load of semen with Kushina is shock upon this as she drinks all of it with no problem.

Once Naruto stops cumming, Kushina is tasting her son's semen which she founds it so good and creamy as she says "you cum so much Naruto" she has his cock against her face the gives it a kiss on the side of it "you will definitely get any girl pregnant with this cock but since you still young, that only means this cock of yours will get bigger" said Kushina as she gets up and gets on Naruto's lap and rubs her pussy on the tip of her son's cock as she ready for the next part but first she said.

"Naruto~ just look how wet your mother's pussy is~ It's because I haven't had sex for so long~~" says Kushina as she blushing badly, but Naruto didn't answer as he grabs his Milf of a mother's hips and gets her slams onto his cock as his cock gets thrust deeply inside of Kushina's pussy with her screaming so loud.

Naruto now fucking his mother, Kushina with powerful thrusts as Kushina is screaming louder and louder for each thrust Naruto makes into her pussy as she screams out "YOU SO MASSIVE BABY! YOUR COCK IS HUGE! AND IT'S SO THICK AND HARD THAT IT'S SPREADING MY TIGHT PUSSY APART!" as she loves it so much.

Kushina screams more as her hips are moving like crazy as she feels Naruto's hands on her massive plump ass as his thrusts are getting faster with each passing sec and she loves it.

Within 10 minutes later, Naruto and Kushina had switch position to reverse cowgirl with Naruto using Kushina's arms as pullers with the Uzumaki Milf's breasts bouching crazy and her massive fat plump ass jiggling as she screaming out "YOUR SISTERS TAUGHT YOU SO WELL NARUTO! FUCK RIGHT THERE! FUCK YOUR SEXY HOT MOM MORE!" as she feels Naruto's cock going in deeper into her pussy as it slowly making its way toward her womb.

The mother and son stay like this for an hour as Naruto fires another load of his semen and unloading it into his mother's pussy and womb with Kushina screaming atop of her lungs as she feels her son's semen filling her up so much as it feels like it's a gallon, Once Naruto finished cumming, as the two Uzumaki went into other position as it with Naruto and Kushina off the bed as their get at the window as it's the backyard as Kushina her hands on the window and Naruto right away slams his cock inside of Kushina and she screams once again as her breasts bouncing and her ass jiggling.

As Kushina feels her son's cock thrusting into her like a raging mating bull as she screaming louder as the two sweating lots as Kushina screams louder than before, Naruto says "tell me how much your loving this mom!" as he thrust into Kushina's pussy even more than before as he grabs onto her ass.

Kushina knows this must be one of the things that his sisters had to teach him, as she yells out "YES I DO LOVING THIS SO MUCH! WE HAVE TO FUCK FOR EVERY CHANCE WE GET!" as she has her breasts on the window.

2 hours later

Both Uzumakis are on the bed with Kushina doing the spilt on her bed while spreading her ass cheeks apart and says "ready to take mama's anal virginity?~" as she looks at her only son's cock as it twitching so much, Naruto nods as he comes up to her and place the tip of his cock against his mother's ass, and right away he thrust into her with Kushina screams twice as loud than before as she feels Naruto's massive cock in her ass.

As she being fuck in the ass as the Uzumaki sisters had wake up and walked inside as Naruko says "can we join in?~" as their want more of their brother's cock with Naruto nods and like that they're come up to the bed.

All of them had sex for all day for hours.

Lemon Over

A week later

We found Sakura doing what she loves most, and that is stalking Sasuke but what she does Not know is there are three people behind her ready to strike.

The next thing Sakura knows is bound, gagged and blindfolded. The three shadows show to be Naruto's older sisters.

"Time to get payback on this bitch for what she did to our darling brother. Right Sisters?" Asked Naruko and the other two nod.

Two hours later

Sasuke is running from Ducks because he was sprayed with female Duck Pheromones and male ducks are trying to mate with Sasuke. "I AM NOT A DUCK YOU STUPID DUCKS GO THE HELL AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

With Sakura

Sakura is dressed up like a dog, and the male dogs are chasing her like they are ready to mate with her. She gotten sprayed with Female Dog pheromones. "SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THESE HORNY STUPID MUTTS! GO AWAY SHU! AAAAHHHH!" as a there Kiba who was walking his older sister's triplets but when Sakura run past as the Triplets catch a smell of female pheromones, their just drag Kiba like he was nothing as he is yelling "SHE'S NOT A DOG GUYS! YIELD! HEEL!" as he is trying to stop them by yelling them, but his words are falling upon deaf ears. Kiba is dragged through the street, and he can't let go of the leash.

The Uzumaki sisters, Hana and Tsume, are laughing at this while someone records it. "So you three will keep your end of the deal. Right," asked Tsume and Hana look at the triplets hoping they would say yes.

"Oh hell yeah, Hana can join in on the fun." Said Naruko as she and her sisters smile as Hana smiles brightly as she couldn't wait.

Epilogue

18 years later

Kushina, who is pulling one of her husband's son as the boy is a massive brat as he is Boruto as she says "repeat that Boruto! Go ahead, and I would 'like' to hear why you deeply believe that you not like your father!" as she is outraged as she is pulling Boruto's ear harder.

"Ow! Cause it's true! Mom Kushina!" says Boruto as nearby as theirs watching this is going on, Hana along with Hinata as the two are drinking tea "there he goes again, I never understand how you have him as your kid Hinata, as the others kids loved their so much" says Hana as Samui who comes up to them with her own tea as their talking as Hinata answers that it's because Naruto is not home and go on, all three of them are pregnant with the child of their beloved husband. And this is there fifth child, aka Hana oldest as he brown hair like his mother's but with blue eyes along with red fang tattoos on his cheeks as he says "sigh, I will never understand why I have a brat of a brother?" as he faces palms.

While somewhere in the house, Naruto who with his wives/sisters as all three are in their seven-month pregnant stomachs and they are pregnant with number eight, and they had twins. Their breast is now triple N cups, and Naruto is sucking on Naruko's nipples and drinking her milk while fingering Naruhi's pussy and finally Narumi is sucking his cock as Naruto is enjoying this so much.

And so, their lived their long happy life, all thanks to that one night.

The End.

—

 **D:that was intense! What do you think Blaze? * I'm back on the tree***

 ***Another anvil hits Dealt in the face making him fall out of the tree AGAIN***

 **D:*dodge it very easy* ha! I saw it coming!**

 ***another one hits Dealt in the back of his head***

 **D:I should have known *I fall off from the tree***

 ***the anvil lands on the back of Dealt's head***

 ***there's a trail of blood coming under the anvil***

 ***Blaze removes the anvil and sees Dealt out cold, but Ten squirrels are dead***

 *** there were the blood of the squirrels and dealt's as he isn't moving, Blaze killed both the squirrels and Dealt***

 **P:*Shrugs* Review like and favor NO FLAMES *Takes Dealt's body and goes through the gateway* or else I won't bring Dealt back to life! *the gateway closes***

—


	8. Chapter Temari

—

 **D:*walks out of a gateway as I removed the bandages from my head* hello! Welcome back! Moreover, let's see who's next! Let's get it started.**

—

 **I Want My First To be**

 **Chapter Temari**

It's night time at Konoha, but let's head inside of a run down Apartment, where two people are quietly enjoying dinner.

In the Run down Apartment

In this room, as it meant for one person, as it a mix of the bedroom, kitchen, and dining room, as there a small table, and at this Table, there two people, a boy and a girl.

As the male one is the one who lived in this apartment and has been for years, as he has spiky blonde hair with blue eyes and has three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, he's wearing an orange jacket with black sleeves and orange pants, he is Naruto Uzumaki as he looking at his guest for the night.

As the girl who is older than Naruto, by last 2 or 3 years, she has sandy blonde hair with four pigtails and tear eyes, and what's more, she's wearing a very sexy like green dress that shows off her figure, Especially her massive Double H breasts, she is Temari who is a ninja from other Village called Suna, and she's outraged right now, which is why she eating her angry away as she eating whatever Naruto has to offer and this been going for an hour so far.

Naruto finally decides to say to break the silence between the two, "Temari did something happen that make you this angry?" says Naruto as he wonders why "Guess that lazy son of a Gun Shikamaru." said Temari as she slams a bowl down and 'humps' in anger.

As Naruto is thinking, ' _really Shikamaru? What did you do this time?',_ "what does he did this time? Last time, he just you know, slept all day and you were waiting for him all night long" says Naruto as Temari says "this time he forgets!" as she tells Naruto of what happened earlier.

Flashback

Temari knocks on the door of the Nara home as Shikamaru opened it, that's when Temari notice that Shikamaru doesn't' look clean or ready as he says "Temari? What are you doing here?"

"You forgot that we had a DATE TODAY?" says Temari as her anger is rising as Shikamaru says "we did? I don't remember doing that, you are-" Temari Slaps him HARD, and she storms off with Shikamaru placing his hand on the cheek that he got a slap on and saw Temari walks away in anger, so he says 'troublesome' and closes the door.

Flashback over

"And you know the rest, I came here," says Temari as Naruto who has a cup of ramen as he says "I'm starting to think that you should see someone else Temari or something, I don't know what else to tell you" as he starts eating his Ramen.

Temari sighs at that and says "your right, but whom can I found? I rarely get time off, and I had a whole week before I go back" as she lays on the table, as Naruto says "damn, but is there at least one?" Temari starts blushing after hearing that.

"W-well there is one," says Temari as she rises with a blush on her as she keeps talking, "and it's you" as she is blushing more.

Naruto stops eating his Ramen as he is looking at her and says "me?" as he shocks about this, Temari nods as she is blushing, "wait how?"

"W-Well y-you d-did s-save G-Garra from himself and his so-called mother," says Temari as she is shuttering, just a bit, as Naruto "it was no problem but how come you didn't say anything?" said.

"Well you were very loud and way more annoying back then, but now you aren't like that anymore" says Temari and Naruto "oh right, I forget I was like that" says as he smiles with his hand on the back of his head, "so do you want to have sex?" said Temari.

Naruto looks at her and says "w-well i-it's only fair to tell that I don't know anything about sex" as he laughs a bit, as Temari says "so your a virgin in a way?" and sees Naruto as Temari gets into her thoughts.

' _I never thought I would get a cherry boy.,_ as she says "it's all right, I could teach you~" as Naruto is thinking ' _what did I get myself into?'_

Soon enough, Naruto and Temari had left Naruto's apartment and went into a Love Hotel, upon arriving as well paying for the top floor room, both blondes found themselves in a room with a heart-shaped bed, as there's a shower with see-through glass.

So other things, Temari says "all right, time to take off our clothes Naruto" as she did thing one and her dress is on the floor as it turns out, she isn't wearing bra and panties, Shikamaru had messed up, as Temari is in her full naked glory.

Does Naruto have a bit of blood coming out of his nose as Temari smirks on that, "well? I can't be the only one naked Naruto" says Temari as Naruto sighs as he starts removing his jacket first as he wearing a net shirt as it hugging his muscles nicely which Temari is thinking while looking at Naruto's muscles as well his ads, ' _oh kami, look at those muscles, even kami herself would jump him'_ as her pussy is getting very wet by the sight of Naruto, but he's not done yet.

As Naruto had taken off his net shirt as it on the floor and started undoing his pants as it, leaving only his boxers on, but however, it's barely holding back Naruto's fully harden 17 and a half inch cock, and Temari is shocked beyond of anything, "t-that i-is a-a b-behemoth size cock!" as she blushing really bad as she never seem one that big in her books as that guy she had that one night with and Naruto's just blow away his.

' _Oh I am SO CLAIMING THIS MAN and maybe even get back at some people who have hurt him in the past_ ' says Temari in her thoughts as Naruto say "too much? Sorry, I don't know how it got this big" as he is thinking that his cock is scaring Temari, because of its size.

"It's not like that Naruto, I just never seen one this big before," says Temari as she licks her lips as she wants to taste it, Naruto "oh okay," says then.

Lemon starts

Temari walks up to him and gets on her knees and faces Naruto's cock as it wants out of the boxer period, so Temari takes off Naruto's boxers as the massive meat rod lightly hits against Temari's face, as there's a strong smell coming from Naruto's cock, and it's very intoxicating to her, she starts licking at Naruto's massive balls as she thinking, ' _my god this cock is a bitch breaker, and I think I am about to be the first bitch it will break. But I don't think that I will be able to have anyone else in my pussy after this_ ' as she licks Naruto's balls more before making her way upward to Naruto's cock.

Naruto is enjoying this as he moans from Temari's licks, as the sandy blonde girl licking the sides of Naruto's cock as she couldn't get enough of it as she blushing badly, She then takes Naruto's cock into her mouth but only able to make less than half of Naruto's cock as it too big for her mouth.

Temari has to build up as she starts bobbing her head slowly as bit by bit, more of Naruto's cock entering in her mouth as Naruto is moaning from as he places his hand on her head as the two started to sweat.

Within ten minutes later, both blondes are on the bed as Naruto is laying on his back and Temari who has her massive ass hanging in the air and has the whole cock of Naruto in her mouth as she sucking Naruto's cock like crazy by bobbing her head faster and faster as her hairdo got undo and her hands are on Naruto's legs as Temari's thoughts are ' _FORGET SHIKAMARU I HAVE JUST FOUND MY NEW MAN AND SHIKAMARU CAN JERK HIMSELF OFF FOR ALL I CARE! PLEASE NARUTO CLAIM ME AND MAKE FOR YOU ONLY'_ as Naruto is saying "fuck! Something is coming." as he is cumming and he's cumming.

That's where Naruto fires his first load of sperm and it is going inside of Temari's mouth with Temari has her eyes wide open as she realizes that Naruto, cums gallons upon gallons as it too much of it as her stomach is getting full of Naruto's sperm, until she couldn't take it anymore as she redraws Naruto's cock from her mouth, as there a massive stream of Naruto's sperm as it getting on her from the face, her hair, her breasts, and her back.

It stops once 5 minutes passed, and Temari use a moment to enjoy the warm sperm of Naruto as she couldn't believe that he had cum a lot when she starts licking herself clean, Naruto says "fuck, sorry about that Temari."

After she is done she sees that he is still hard and then wraps her breasts around his cock which nearly all but the tip of Naruto's cock, "it's all right, Naruto or would you like me to call you baby?" says the sandy blonde girl as she starts the tip of the blonde boy's cock and Naruto says "no problem at all!" as he moans from this.

From there as well after a while of foreplay as Naruto is in front Temari who's pussy is dripping juice like crazy as Temari say "time for the main event baby~" as she spread her legs as well her pussy as it drips more, Naruto says "right, and would you mind me calling you my desert rose?", after he said that Temari has a dark red blush on her as her pussy drips way more juice than before, "Oh I love the nickname baby." say Temari, Naruto smirks as he places the tip of his cock against Temari's pussy and rubs against it for a bit with Temari moans from it.

With no sec later, Naruto thrust his cock into Temari's pussy with Temari starts screaming very loud as barely half of Naruto's cock is inside of Temari's pussy, then Temari feels Naruto's hands on her breasts as Naruto is trying to get his cock deeper into her pussy with Temari screams louder by the sec.

As Temari sees her inner walls are getting tighter onto Naruto's cock as more of it is entering her while Naruto is folding her breasts as he starts pinching her nipples thus making her screams louder than before while Naruto is thrusting his cock deeper into her then back.

Naruto lets go of her breasts and grabs hold of her legs and holding them in a V position as he is pounding Temari more as Temari screams louder as she is going crazy, "BABY FUCK YOUR DESERT ROSE. PLEASE MORE. SHAPE MY PUSSY SO IT WILL ONLY REMEMBER YOUR COCK ONLY. MAKE ME YOUR WOMEN I WILL DUMP THAT LAZY IDIOT FOR YOU. YOU WILL BE MINE AND KEEP ANY MAN FROM TRYING TO GET IN MY PANTIES. I WANT TO HEAR YOUR CUM SLOSHING AROUND IN MY ROOM." yelled Temari as her tongue is hanging out of her mouth.

Naruto nods to that as he pounds into he even more than before.

As two hour went by and Naruto and Temari are still at it with Temari on Naruto's lap and facing him with her breasts against his chest while Naruto is thrusting his dick into the deepest into Temari's pussy as it hitting against her womb while Temari is screaming wild like.

As both are completely covered in sweat as Naruto, and Temari kisses each other with tongue action as well very intense, soon enough after that, Naruto and Temari switch different position which is.

Naruto on his feet while carrying Temari by her wrist while she wraps her legs around Naruto while he's thrusting more into Temari's pussy as there drops of her juice as it slowly making a wet spot on the floor.

Next is doggy style but Temari's stomach looking like four and a half months pregnant. As Naruto fucks her as her breasts and her stomach are swaying as there is more sweat on the two are their go even more and what's more, they lost track of time, so it's a good thing they got the three days and four nights pack.

As another two hours went by, as the two are in the shower room and what's more, Naruto decided to make a very bold move by using his sexy jutsu and turn into a girl, and Temari loved it as she always wanted to do lesbian sex.

As the two are in the shower while making with their breasts against each other as Naruto or instead in his female form, Naruko ask Temari this "I never take you as a curious girl my desert rose~" says Naruko as she kisses Temari's neck as The Sandy blonde hair say with the water hitting them, "Well Baby I was always curious about girl on girl, but I would never read Icha icha ever I would rather burn the writer." says Temari as she moaning while blushing more as she feels Naruko's kisses on her neck.

Then after that, Naruko is behind Temari, and she is folding Temari's double H breasts as she asks her, "tell me, how did you fit their massive melons inside of your outfit?" Naruko questioned as her Double G is against Temari's back, "Oh that is my little secret I might tell you later or that my Bra and clothes are baggy enough that I can hide my twins but it seems that you are the only one allowed to see that baby" says Temari as she moans more as she feels Naruko now pitching her nipple from her left breasts as Naruko has her hand on Temari's pussy and starts fingering her which has tons and tons of sperm coming out.

Now, Naruko is fingering Temari's pussy as Temari says "n-no! I-if you keep going that while my pussy is still so sensitive, i-it will come out of me."

"Oh why?" asked Naruko as she keeps fingering Temari's pussy with Temari moaning more, "c-cause i-if I cum again! All of your sperm will come out of me all at once." as she moans louder as Naruko smirks as she says "oh? In the case, I better make you cum as fast as I can~" as she starts fingering Pussy of her Desert Rose fast with Temari moaning like crazy, but Naruko silenced her through a deep kiss with a whole lot of tongue action.

This lasted for a good ten minutes until finally, "IM CUMMING!" as she spray away her juice then soon enough, as there's massive load of sperm coming out of her pussy as is moaning very loud from it as her stomach is getting back to normal while Naruko kisses her for compact as this goes on until finally it's done.

After that, both make their way but not before drying themselves, as their making out as Temari says as she is breathing hard "that was intense" with a blush on her as Naruko who still in the sexy jutsu say "agreed, say tell me, is there anything else you want to try?"

"Mmmmmmmm Gang bang," said Temari with a shrug and Naruko smirked upon that as she goes back into Naruto and then rises a cross hand sign.

Poof.

As there's a group of Naruto and their already fuck Temari, Temari looks at them in shock when they all tackle her, and she lets out a surprised squeal.

Three days later

Naruto who is talking to the manager about adding two more days as he's behind the door as well giving him the Ryo as the manager says "enjoy yourself and let me know for anything else" then walks away with Naruto closed the door as he looks back and sees.

Temari is in a state of pure bliss with cum on her, and her stomach looks like she is twenty months pregnant as she screaming as loud as she can because two other Naruto NIL fucking her as they are thrusting their cocks into her pussy and ass while her breasts are bouncing wildly.

As Naruto who is a clone says "maybe we should try a futa gang bang?" as the Naruto agreed to that as Temari has her eyes rolled upward with hearts coming out of her head as she loves this so much.

Lemon Over

A week later

At Suna, KazeKage office

Gaara, the Leader of the Suna village, is reading a letter from Temari and it's about her getting married to his first friend, Naruto, and he couldn't be happier. "Oh this is wonderful I never did like Shikamaru but Naruto is perfect for my sister" as he starts writing a letter back with his brother Kankuro or the make up wearing puppet master says "yeah, the guy is too lazy for Temari, and that would put much stress on her, think about of how their kid be like!" as he brings out a good point, as Gaara nods as he says "that's right, and also I will pay the whole wedding" as he smiles lightly as he still writing the letter.

Meanwhile at Konoha

Shikamaru who had bumped into Temari and the two are talking even though the air around them isn't the same anymore as Shikamaru couldn't help but notice a ring on Temari's ring finger.

"So what is new with you Temari?" Asked Shikamaru, as Temari who has his glow on her and everyone noticed it as she says "oh nothing much, just that I'm getting married soon and the wedding is within five months" as she smiles.

"W-Wait w-what? MARRIED?" Shouted a shocked Shikamaru and Temari answers "yeah isn't it noticeable? I'm wearing my ring after all" as she holds up her hand with the ring on it, "b-but with who?" says Shikamaru who couldn't believed this as Temari "oh simple, the guy who saved my brother from himself, Naruto and right now he's informing Lady Tsunade about this" as it somewhat true as Temari had told Naruto that he could fuck the busty Hokage.

At the Hokage Office

Naruto is slamming into the pussy of the 5th Hokage Tsunade as she loves it so much as they're doing it on her desk as the two are going at it like crazy.

Back with Temari

"Why are you doing this?" says Shikamaru who couldn't understand this.

"Oh because we are through you have canceled or forgotten so many dates it was not even funny, and I'm just done wasting my time thinking that there was something between us, there! We are over Shikamaru, you can go to the wedding or not, it's up to you" says Temari as she walks away as she is heading over to the Hokage Tower.

With Sakura, Days later.

Sakura minds her business when the next thing she knows is ten to twenty bombs drop down, and half are paint bombs the others are STINK BOMBS WITH THE FOULEST SMELL EVER MADE, everyone stay away from her as the smell lingered on her for a year.

As Naruto who laughing his guts off as he holding them as he says "oh all these years of getting hit on the head can bring sweet release." as he laughing more, Sakura follows the laugh but what she finds are one hundred and eighty more bombs with the same things, and they GO OFF, and all of them are stink bombs. Thus the smell on her goes even worse than before.

Naruto is seeing his job is done and leaves as he had a good laugh, as he is thinking about asking TenTen and Hinata and Ayame to be Temari's bridesmaids.

Months later, after the wedding.

The Night of the wedding in the honeymoon suite as both Naruto and Temari Just got to the honeymoon suite, as the two are laughing as their look a bit tired as there had a great at the wedding and lay on the bed as Temari asks Naruto something, "so tell me, during the party, did you by any chance send out your shadow clones and fuck my bridesmaids as well as my maid of honor?"

"Oh I could not resist but yes I did even Koyuki, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao and Hana along with Pakura I believe her name is" he admits that it was long day after all, "so yeah we had a long day, now let's start our fun" says Naruto as he kisses his new wife.

"Yes, we should~" says Temari as she gets up and takes off her wedding dress slowly until she only has her white bra and panties as well her stockings and garter belt as her panties have 'For Naruto only' as she says "come on dear~ lets make a baby~" as she gets on him and kisses and Naruto kisses back.

Epilogue, 20 years later

Gaara who looks much older now as he's visiting his big sister Temari as the two are at the back of a really big house that could fit 50 or so people, as Naruto who is bring in tea and place it between as he says "I have to say, this is Surprise Gaara, I thought you wouldn't be able to come over until tomorrow" as he happy to see his brother in law.

While at the backyard, an older Kankuro is being chased by five of Temari's which three of them are triplets and the two are twins and not only that, there are other kids as well, and they're going after Kankuro as he says "back! Back you little devils." as he has a toy sword for his means to protect himself.

"Oh boy, looks like the kids love using their uncle Kankuro as a punching bag well they will not be the last kids, and they love their uncle raccoon as they call you Gaara." Said Temari as she is rubbing her stomach as she's eight months pregnant and Gaara smiles at the nickname.

"I'm glad to hear it," says Gaara as he grabs a cup and starts drinking as, in the background, all the kids had jumped onto Kankuro as Naruto is laughing upon that as he walks up to him as he says to get off of Uncle Makeup.

While what Gaara and Kankuro that Naruto that with them is a clone as the real one is busy with something else and the same goes for Temari.

In the Master bedroom

Naruto, the real one is getting his cock licked by his wives while sucking onto Temari's the real one, pregnant triple N cup breasts as he is drinking her milk as she is moaning like crazy, "y-you are we should be doing this Naruto dear! Cause Gaara is here after all!"

"Oh yeah we can spend time with him tomorrow I wish to have fun with my wives today." Said Naruto as he is fingering Samui's pregnant pussy with his right hand and fingering Pakura's pregnant pussy with his left hand while Tenten, Hinata, Tsunade, and Anko are licking his cock as they are fingering themselves as they want their husband to fuck them real good~

While shadow clones are fucking Mabui, Karui, Yugito, and Kurenai in full nelson.

Hana, Yugao, Koyuki, Ayame, and Mei are being fucked doggy style. Moreover, the kicker is all of them are pregnant with Naruto's kids. Naruto also caught his old teacher spying on them, and he used an idea of Temari's, and that was Lighting him on fire.

Also, from there, there lived a long wonderful life with countless children and loved.

The End

—

 **D:that was fun! Now I should head back before Blaze notice that I'm gone!**

 ***dealt feels someone tap his shoulder when he hears "I should have known this is where you are Dealt"***

 **D:...*throws a smoke ball on the ground***

 ***But Dealt is grabbed into a death grip, and Dealt sees it is Blaze***

 **P: No Surprise**

 ***Than blaze notice that he isn't holding Dealt anymore as he is gone***

 **P: Oh he is in trouble.*Melts into the shadows***

 **D:*coming out of a tree then goes back in***

 ***Then unknown to Dealt a woodpecker lands on the tree cause that is where is nest is. Then Starts pecking at the tree.***

—


	9. Chapter Mikoto

—

 ***dealt pops out of the tree while the woodpecker keeps pecking on his head***

 **D: all right, the coast is clear! Moreover, I should call you pecker! *the woodpecker keeps pecking*, anyway let's get a start-**

 ***The keeper of harmony from assassin's creed origins Slams into Dealt's chest***

 **D:...*I place the woodpecker from harm's way before I face the pain* there, now you're safe, anyway hi blaze! Did you get this from assassin's creed? Moreover, also MINE! *I take it away from blaze's hand and runs away with it***

 ***what dealt did not know it was a fake made but a weapon, but it was not the real one***

 ***while Dealt had vanished from sight***

 **P: Idiot I don't even know where those four weapons are**

 **D:oh? Really? *next to blaze and he's not surprised as he used to it now***

 **P: They were not in Bayek's tomb, so I have no Idea.**

 ***five pies appeared out of nowhere***

 **D:pie?**

—

 **I Want My First To be  
**

 **Chapter Mikoto**

Somewhere in Konoha, one of the great give villages, a couple of best friends are walking as their having lunch together at the home of a straightforward mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who has red hair with a body that many women, teenage or older would kill to have and men would drop at the sight of her.

Anyway, At first it was a talk among friends, that is until Kushina ask her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha, who has long black hair with onyx eye color with a figure that's nearly matching Kushina's but only has bigger breasts size which there are Double J while Kushina has J breasts, and Mikoto is wearing a blue shirt which it's hugging her tightly with a skirt that's very short thus showing off her long thick legs, in all for a mother of two, she's a knockout of Milf.

And finally, of what Kushina ask Mikoto is, "I'm sorry Kushina but could you say that again?" say Mikoto to make sure if she heard it right, "I said, could you have sex with my son Naruto, Mikoto?" say Kushina.

Mikoto just blink on that as she say about that, "but why? I'm sure you could buy some books about sex and not only that he's 13! Kushina!" as she couldn't understand her best friend's reason for this.

"Well, the other day, Naruto ask me about sex, and I couldn't explain it to him! Moreover, there's no way I'm buying books, not even that damn Jiraiya's books. The bookstore hold tons BUT NO WAY IN HELL AM I BUYING THEM FOR MY SON." when Kushina said that, her hair rise and forming tails like to show how angry she is but Mikoto calm her down.

"I see, and from what you told about Lord Jiraiya, he really doesn't know about sex since he never had it himself because he's still after Lady Tsunade, but everyone knows that never happen" says Mikoto, Kushina nods, "so what do you say Mikoto?" said Kushina and Mikoto said "well, here's another question from me, why don't you have sex with Naruto?" as Kushina says "w-what?" as she blushing upon that.

"Well, Naruto came to you for it, and why don't you have sex with him?" says Mikoto, "I am his mother, and I do Have a mission that I have to do" says Kushina as it true as it starts tomorrow, "that's why I ask you since you have much free time" says Kushina as Mikoto sighs "all right, I will do it, and your lucky too, I'm very frustrated since my limp dick husband couldn't ever satisfy me" says Mikoto.

"Oh thank you, Mikoto! Moreover, also I should warn you, I had seen Naruto's cock, and it's very huge for his age" says Kushina with Mikoto say "wait for what?" as she didn't catch that.

The next day

A 13-year-old boy with spiky blond hair with an orange jacket with a bit of blue on the shoulder and orange pants, he is Naruto Uzumaki and right now, he's looking at a fully naked Mikoto who's wearing only an apron, and she's on her knees in the kitchen.

Naruto is shocked as all hell as Mikoto looks up to Naruto and says "welcome home Naruto~ would you like a bath? Dinner? Alternatively, me~~" says Mikoto and when she said 'me,' she places her arms under her gigantic breasts and raises them up to him, making them bounce.

Moreover, Naruto is blushing badly as he asks "w-why a-are you doing this m-Mrs.U-Uchiha!" as he doesn't understand why Mikoto tells him why as well how it was his mother's idea as well ask him to call her by her first name.

Mikoto then gets up and walks to Naruto with her hips swaying, and breasts bouncing, and grabs Naruto's hand and say "now then, what would you like~" says Mikoto while Naruto is staring right at her breasts and he makes a swallowing something down his throat as he is blushing more.

"I-I-I-I um" Naruto stutters as he no idea of what to do about this, Mikoto giggles and puts his right hand on her right breast, Naruto feels how big and soft Mikoto's breast is she say "how about I pick for you~" as she kisses Naruto on the spot.

Lemon starts

The kiss last for a good 3 minutes as Mikoto breaks it off and says "could you remove your clothes Naruto~ I can't teach you if I'm the only one naked~" as she lays on the chair while spread her legs wide open with her hands on her breasts, Naruto isn't sure, but he does it anyway.

Naruto starts taking off while Mikoto is thinking about of what Kushina said about Naruto having a massive cock in which she feels that Kushina might be over thinking about that, she stops her thoughts when she notices Naruto had removed all of his clothes and see.

That Naruto has muscles for his age which she likes very much but however she looks down and see, that Naruto who is 13 years old, has a 15 inch cock, as it's thick as an arm and it's entirely hardened with huge balls, and The Uchiha milf realizes that Kushina wasn't kidding, as she thinks that Naruto's is 15 times bigger than her husband.

As she's in shock as she says "h-how c-can you walk around with that beast N-Naruto" as she can't get her eyes away from Naruto's cock, "Truthfully I have no Idea" says Naruto, when he said that Mikoto is already facing his cock as she takes a closer look at it as she wants to touch it so bad.

Which she did as she starts stroking Naruto's cock with her hand slowly along with kissing Naruto's balls with light licks as Naruto is moaning from this, the Uchiha Milf keeps at it more until she starts licking the side of Uzumaki boy's cock as she is blushing badly.

As she is thinking ' _it's so massive~ I never thought I would see such a huge cock'_ as she is licking the sides of Naruto's cock more, As Naruto himself is moaning more while Mikoto's pussy is dropping of her juice, making a spot of her juice under her.

Then she licks the tip of Naruto's cock as she licking round, as she blushing badly, but she stops and says "hold on Naruto, I have something in mind~" and rises to get something from the refrigerator and bring out a whip cream, Then Mikoto puts the whipped cream onto her breasts.

The Uchiha Milf goes back on her knees and in front of Naruto's cock as she wraps her cream covered breasts on the Young Uzumaki boy's cock, Naruto feels how crazy soft there are as he moans from it as Mikoto is moving her breasts up and down while kissing the tip of Naruto's cock as well giving a few licks.

' _This is the cock of my dreams~ I'm going to enjoy this to the max, and I should tell the others about Naruto, and his massive cock~'_ says The thoughts of Uchiha milf, ' _M-Mikoto is l-licking my dick'_ says the Young Uzumaki boy as he moans while feeling Mikoto keep licking/kissing his cock which she has lipstick, red color in fact as there marks on his cock more.

Ten minutes pass, Mikoto is now teaching Naruto about 69 positions which there are right now but with a bit of a change, because Naruto is standing on his feet and he's strong enough to hold Mikoto as the Milf herself is sucking his massive cock but only half of it since it's very vast and thick after all, as Naruto is licking Mikoto's pussy deeply as well buried his face onto it as well while his hands are on Mikoto's massive fat ass.

As the two keep going as the two are sweating more as each minute passing, their keep going for other 5 minutes until Mikoto stops and tell Naruto to place her on the counter, and he gets on top of her as Mikoto explains Naruto what he needs to do as he put the tip of his cock against her wet pussy, "now Naruto, fuck me with your massive fat cock~ just thrust it into me and don't hold back~~" says Mikoto as she wanted to be fuck so bad.

Naruto then thrusts his cock into her pussy making her scream as it is hitting spots that have never been hit before as Mikoto cum right away as she thinking ' _he's going to be a god of sex. He's every woman's wet dream. Moreover, I'm his first!"_ as she is screaming at the young teen is thrusting his cock into her fast and hard as he is thinking ' _this is what sex feels like! Fuck I like it. Maybe I should do this with mom when she gets back! Alternatively, Maybe Mikoto might know others who need this'_ as Naruto grabs onto her breasts and folding them as he is thrusting more into Mikoto's pussy as her inner walls are tighten up onto Naruto's cock.

"Please Naruto call me names it really turns me on more!" yelled Mikoto as Naruto is lost for that as he doesn't know any "um l like what?" says Naruto as he thrust into her even more than before "Call Me a slut a whore anything to degrade me please my husband was too much of a wuss it degrade me" Mikoto yelled more as she feels Naruto's cock going in deeper into her.

"B-but Mom said never to do that!" said Naruto who is acting like a sweet boy which it's turning Mikoto on the way more than before, "it's all right Naruto, it's only for sex~" as Naruto says "O-okay."

2 hours later

"How Do you like this you slut huh How would your family react to knowing that you are nothing a slutty whore who would sleep with someone way younger! Well, ANSWER ME YOU PATHETIC SLUT." Demanded Naruto as he is thrusting very rough like into Mikoto's pussy while holding onto her hair as Mikoto screams out her answer "I WOULD SAY IM AN UCHIHA MILF WHO LOVES YOUNG COCKS THAT ARE MASSIVE. SPECIALLY UZUMAKI COCK!" as the two are now in the living room, "Well It seems the rumors are true the women of the Uchiha clan are nothing but deprived whores whose limp dick husbands can't keep them happy maybe I should visit these whores and turn them into Uzumaki cum dumps as I have made you. Would you like that you slut would you like to watch your master fuck the females of your clan and show them their place that is being cum dumps for the Uzumaki only." Said Naruto as his other hand smacks her ass hard leaving a red handprint with her ass jiggling more.

Mikoto screams louder from that as she is going crazy with lust as she loves it so much! As she feels Naruto's cock going in deeper into her pussy as it hitting against her womb.

"YES CLAIM THEM ALL SHOW THEM THAT THEY BELONG UNDER YOU AND WITH US CARRYING YOUR KIDS, AND WE WOULD BEND OVER WHENEVER YOU WANT. WE WILL WALK AROUND IN SEXY SKIMPY CLOTHES FOR YOU TO GROPE AND FUCK TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT. WE WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT FUCK COLLAR US IF YOU WISH MASTER, PLEASE FUCK THIS LOW LIFE UCHIHA CUM DUMP MORE. GET ME PREGNANT." yelled Mikoto as she and Naruto had cum at the same time as the two are screams loudly.

Time skip 8 hours later.

Naruto is getting his cock lick by Mikoto as the two are on Kushina's bed since Naruto's is too small for two as Naruto say "I'm sorry for saying their things to you, I kinda got carried away" as he sees Mikoto licking his cock more, while her stomach looks about 7 months pregnant as Mikoto "well you kinda did, but that's why I'm teaching you Naruto like that you don't say things that are too far" as she thinking that Naruto still have so much energy for him to get going during sex.

Then Naruto ask "but is it true? About every woman of your are very frustration since their husbands don't do much?" as he sees Mikoto how giving his a titfuck as she answers "Oh it is true I am afraid hell Not even I am happy with my marriage, but I think that they would love some massive Uzumaki cock instead of those tiny Uchiha cocks" as she kisses the tip of Naruto's cock while rubbing her breasts onto it.

As the two are making plans for what they are going to do.

Lemon over (Part one)

Over the next few days, Mikoto finds something out, and it is the men are planning a coup. After the men leave the meeting room, Mikoto goes into it and gets the plans and takes them all to the third Hokage and once she did that, she goes inform every Uchiha woman of what's going on as well as other things.

After that, every Uchiha woman just left their husbands along with their bratty teenagers and started into a hotel which it happens to be near the Uzumaki home which Mikoto also tells the other Uchiha woman About Naruto.

Izumi Uchiha who wanted to know if it was the truth went to see if the rumors from Mikoto are true.

So near night time, she went to meet Naruto and ask about it, and let's see, she's in a wild ride.

Lemon start (part 2)

Izumi who has black long pony hairstyle while she doesn't have breasts that are as big as Mikoto's as her cup is Double G, but her ass is way bigger than Mikoto's, and right now she is in between two Naruto's with one fucking her pussy and one fucking her ass, and Izumi is never screaming in her life as her now ex-husband never fucked her like this as she yells out "YOUR A BEAST OF SEX! YOU FUCKING SPOTS I NEVER KNEW EXISTED."

"So does that mean you will agree to belong to the Uzumaki clan?" Asked Naruto who is fucking her pussy while groping her breasts as the clone is licking her neck while thrusting his raging hard cock into her massive fat ass as it is jiggling for each time he hits against it.

"YES. I WILL BE YOURS. JUST PROMISE ME TO FUCK EVERYDAY LIKE THIS." yelled as she is going crazy with lust as Naruto is smirking as he kisses her deeply.

As the whole night went on with them changing positions like Naruto has Izumi in a full nelson while in front of a mirror with Izumi is has two peace signs up with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with her eyes rolling up, Naruto then has her in mating press "Go ahead scream out what clan you really belong to!" and Izumi screams "I BELONG TO THE UZUMAKI CLAN'S LONE MALE." as she screams louder as she feels Naruto's cock is thrusting deeper into her.

The two never stop fucking until one at noon, with Naruto who is drinking some water while wipes off the sweat as he heads back to the room and sees the state that Izumi is in, Izumi is out cold with hearts coming out of her head and her stomach looks to be about thirteen months pregnant with triplets. He hears her mutter "So much Uzumaki dominating sperm. I am the property of the Uzumaki now~~" as Naruto is smirking upon that, but then he hears a knock on the door.

Lemon over (part 2)

Upon opening the door a bit that only his head could be seen and he sees not just one but two Uchiha woman, and there are twins, Naruto Smirked evilly then grabs them and brings them into his home.

Lemon starts (part 3)

As all three of them are in the living room with Naruto is on the couch while Ruby is licking his cock and Scarlet Uchiha and their have the same figure as Mikoto but double H breasts as their licking Naruto's cock as they say "Now we can See why an Uzumaki cock owns Mikoto-sama" says the two are their licking Naruto's cock more as Naruto says "and soon you two will as well" as the two Uchiha woman blushing badly as their licking Naruto's cock more.

Then Naruto makes Shadow clones "It seems we have two more Uchihas to add let's DO IT." Said Naruto and he and his clones surround the two with smiles as Ruby has about 6 clones as their having their way with her as she sucking one while giving handjobs on two clones while her pussy and ass are lick/finger as she blushing badly, while for scarlet, she's being fucked into oblivion, Both have hearts coming out of their heads and in their eyes as they love this and they now know that an Uzumaki cock owns them.

As the next hour, both Uchiha sisters are being fuck in the same position, which is, both have their back against the clones chest as their laying on their bed with their massive cocks thrusting the twin Uchiha woman's ass while other two of clones have their cocks in their mouths as different two fucking the two Uchiha sister's pussy deeply.

As the sisters are going more crazy with lust, their can as their feel the cocks of the clones of the Uzumaki boy going in deeper into their holes but it didn't take long as all of Naruto, and his clones unleashed a massive load of sperm into Ruby, and Scarlet's holes as there, so much of it, that their stomachs are getting swallowed up with the amount of sperm, for sure both of them will get pregnant with Naruto's babies.

Lemon over (Part 3)

6 hours later

Naruto smiles widely as he sees both Ruby and Scarlet Uchiha sister passed out with stomachs full of Uzumaki Sperm and looking about 12 months pregnant, so Naruto eat something to get back his energy, after all, sex can drain one, after all, so he makes a quick meal and right away, he regains it and about to do some late night training but.

Knock!

Naruto goes up to the door and opens it as he sees yet other Uchiha woman, as she has long black hair as she wearing Black with red Kimono as it hiding her figure very well, and onyx eyes, Naruto asks her who is she as she shyly says "J-Jasmine U-U-Uchiha" as she blushing and this shyness reminds Naruto of one certain Hyuuga girl from his class.

Anyway, Naruto welcomes her inside as he knows why she's here for as Jasmine walked inside and asked her if there could go to the backyard.

Which Jasmine agreed in a shy voice while blushing badly because Naruto is still naked after all, as the two went to the back, as Jasmine step outside, Naruto places his hand on a seal that his mother use when she sunbath and what this seal does, it cost a genjutsu over the backyard and make it seem like that there's no one at all.

Then Jasmine nervously strips down, and Naruto sees this, but in a flash, Jasmine kisses deeply as Naruto feels her breasts which their feel way bigger than Mikoto as Jasmine breaks off the kiss as Naruto sees that she has Double L breasts with a bombshell of a figure, "Well fuck. I thought Mikoto has a killer body but your complete knockout Jasmine!" says Naruto as he sees that Jasmine is wearing Lace style bra and panties, as Jasmine is blushing badly from what Naruto said about her.

Jasmine says "t-thank you" while blushing more as she put her hands together, which her arms lifts her breasts up a bit, and from seeing this sight, Naruto's cock gets very hard as steel as he wants to fuck her brains out.

"Well, I think that you need to get naked as well as me." Said Naruto as Jasmine is blushing badly upon that as she nods as she does as he says and takes them off.

Lemon starts

Five minutes later

Naruto has Jasmine holding onto the lone tree of the backyard of his home as he thrust his cock into her while watching from the sides of her breasts bouncing like crazy while her ass which is the biggest that Naruto saw as it jiggles in the same way as Jasmine is screaming out "YOUR DESTROYING ME MASTER UZUMAKI! PLEASE ADD ME TO YOUR UCHIHA COLLECTION MAKE THE PROPERTY OF THE UCHIHA-UZUMAKI WOMAN." as Naruto says while grabs onto her massive fat ass and thrusting into her more, "how about just Uzumaki?" while he slaps her left ass cheek.

"YES THAT WILL DO PLEASE LET ME JOIN THE OTHERS IN BEING THE PROPERTY OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN" screamed Jasmine as her eyes are filled with lust and loved long with hearts in her black eyes, "Glad to hear it because the Uchiha men were kicked out of the clan with their bloodline sealed along with their seed, so you women are the only Uchihas left! However, when I'm done with all of you! You will have Uzumaki as your last name." says Naruto as he thrusts into her way more than before as Jasmine screams louder than before.

As Naruto left up one of her left up with Jasmine has one of her hands on the tree as she is screaming louder with her breasts bouncing more while looking at Naruto.

After other hour, Naruto now has Jasmine in a full nelson as he thrusting way deeper into Jasmine's inner walls as she screaming to high heaven, this last for 20 minutes until Naruto has Jasmine in the cowgirl position with her hands on his chest as she riding Naruto's cock which she screams out of how much she loves Naruto's ass and how big it is "OH I LOVE THIS MASSIVE UZUMAKI COCK IT IS BIGGER THAN UCHIHA COCK! YOU'RE SO MUCH BIGGER THAN MY EX FIANCE."

"Oh how big was he Jasmine?" says Naruto as he is watching her riding his cock more, "HE'S ONLY HAD A ONE INCH DICK." yelled.

"Then you must be very happy for belonging to a bigger dick than a sissy dick!" says Naruto as he hears Jasmine screams out as she grabs her breasts "YES I AM HAPPY IF HE COULD NOT GET ME SATISFIED I WOULD HUNT DOWN A BIGGER DICK INSTEAD. B-BUT I'M TOO SHY TO ASK! W WHEN MIKOTO-SAN SAID ABOUT YOU AND YOUR COCK. I-I KNOW THAT you THE ONE FOR ME." as she starts sucking on her left nipple while riding Naruto's cock more.

Then Next thing Jasmine knows is she is between two Naruto, the clone has his dick in her mouth and the real Naruto is In her pussy as the real Naruto thrusting his cock deeply into Jasmine's pussy while she feels the clone's cock thrust into her mouth as she rolling her eyes upward as her thoughts are ' _Oh my god this is what an Uzumaki cock taste like, I am becoming addicted to this'_ as she being spit roast while their on the bench of the house as their keep going.

Both Naruto and his cock keep thrusting into Jasmine's pussy/month more as Naruto starts fingering Jasmine's ass which Jasmine gets eye wiped as her thoughts are ' _OH GOD THIS BOY WHO'S YOUN- NO THIS GOD OF SEX IS DESTROYING ME. MOREOVER, I DON'T CARE. BECAUSE I WANT TO BE HIS!'_ as the two just cum inside of her mouth/pussy and filling her up with tons of sperm while Naruto is thanking his Uzumaki blood as he was told that Uzumaki has tons of stamina and he's putting it to the test as he had four sex with five women of the Uchiha clan, and yet he's can go on.

So he's planning to fuck all the Uchiha woman and will make up the training for later, for right now, he's going fuck Jasmine more.

Lemon over (part 4)

Two months later

Kushina who returns from her two-month-long mission and wanted to hear from Mikoto of how it went with Naruto When Kushina gets home and opens the door she is shocked by what she sees.

She sees Forty-Six Uchiha women, all naked but they all have a collar with the Uzumaki symbol on it and all of them are passed in all over the house as their leaking gallons of sperm from their holes, as she says "w-what happy-"and then two Uchiha women Behind Kushina grab her then take her to Mikoto and Naruto who is in Kushina's bedroom which is the Master bedroom See also sees that they are pregnant about a month and a half.

As another one opens as she sees.

Lemon starts (Final)

As Naruto is fucking Jasmine's ass by thrusting into her like a wild bull while Jasmine's pussy is being licked by Mikoto as her tongue is deep inside of the pussy of Jasmine as Jasmine is just losing it badly while she's, in fact, a month and a half pregnant, while around the bed, there's other Uchiha woman, from the age of 17 and older, Kushina is shocked "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" as Mikoto removes herself from Jasmine's pussy with and see Kushina, "oh! Kushina your back." said Mikoto and Kushina say "yes! Also, tell me what happened.", so Mikoto explains everything as well the part of having all the woman to have sex with Naruto and all of them fall for him.

"So now the women of the Uchiha clan belong to Naruto of the Uzumaki clan now, Now it seems you are going to join us Kushina" says Mikoto as both Milfs hears Jasmine screamed very hard as Naruto is unleashing so much sperm into her ass, as Jasmine fainted from it like it too much for her as Naruto takes out his cock from her as he notice Kushina.

"Mom? Your back!" say Naruto as the other two Uchiha woman are removing her clothes as Kushina break free of the Uchiha women, "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" yelled Kushina as she moves away from them as Kushina adds in "this is too much! This is happening too fast." said Kushina as she is freaking out as she adds in "s-sure, I did want to have sex with Naruto to teach but I couldn't because the mission a-" She gets cut off when Mikoto and Naruto rip her clothes off then they grab her breasts.

As Naruto says "mom, So you have been lonely, and it seems that I am the only man that can even touch you this way" as he folding his mother's K breasts as Kushina is moaning from this, "he's right you know, after all, Minato was the only man you ever had sex with, so why not just give in?" as she kisses Kushina.

With Naruto seeing this and his cock gets way more harder than it before, as if it grow aitch, or two, as Naruto has an idea, as he makes a vast group of shadow clones as each of them picks up their own passed out Uchiha woman and leave the room.

Moreover, leaving only, the real Naruto, Mikoto, and Kushina and speaking of the two, the two milfs are on a full on make out, this is what Naruto's idea is, and that is let the two milfs go wild on each other.

As Mikoto and Kushina get on the bed while making out even more as Mikoto breaks off the kiss and starts kissing Kushina's neck and makes her way down, Then Mikoto reaches Kushina's pussy as she is kissing Kushina's legs first as Kushina is moaning while blushing bright red.

Then Mikoto faces Kushina's pussy and give it a kiss and she has lipstick on then she starts licking the red hair Milf pussy lightly and Kushina just moans louder from while starts fondling her breasts, as the Uzumaki Milf's legs are slowly rising, The Mikoto starts to lick Kushina's pussy bit faster while shaking her ass a bit.

While Naruto is watching this while being near the door, as he is jacking his cock as he founds this very hot, so much that he wants to join in but he will wait and found the right moment, so for now, he will watch and enjoy. Naruto then hears some screams through the door as he smirks as he knows that his clones are fucking a few Uchiha woman right now and they're giving it to them real good as he hears Ruby as she is the closest.

Naruto smirks at this he has just taken the women of the Uchiha clan, and Sasuke can't do anything about it, and he hears "YES MORE, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR MASSIVE COCK. FUCK ME HARDER WITH IT." as Naruto smirks wider.

Naruto sets his sights back on Mikoto and his mother as he now sees both are in 69 positions with Kushina on top and Mikoto the bottom, The Uzumaki Milf has her face buried in the Uchiha Milf's pussy while Mikoto is kissing and licking Kushina's ass. Naruto is getting harder by the second, and he can't wait to join in.

As Mikoto is leaving lipstick marks on Kushina's ass and near the hole, as Mikoto starts licking Kushina's pussy deeply, as the two Milfs keeping at it as the lust between the two is building up, so much that Naruto decides to check on the others.

Naruto goes to check on ruby, as he sees that his clone is slamming his cock deeply into Ruby's pussy as they are doing it in his room and not just them, as he also sees Scarlet, who being fuck with two of his clones as they are thrusting their cocks into Scarlet's pussy and ass as she screams out "YES MORE THIS PUSSY IS FOR MASSIVE UZUMAKI COCKS ONLY." as her mind is lost to the lust and that Naruto smirks as he goes on as he checks the restroom.

He finds Jasmine being fucked In the shower while being held by her left leg up to his side, as Jasmine's back is against the wall, as Jasmine screams out "NARUTO FUCK ME MORE WITH YOUR MASSIVE UZUMAKI COCK. I CAN NO LONGER LIFE WITHOUT IT. FORGET THE UCHIHA COCKS THE UZUMAKI IS WHERE IT ALL IS AND SO MUCH BETTER." as her massive Double L breasts bouncing crazy and the clone catch one of them and starts sucking on it.

With that, Naruto walks off as he looks at the back of the house and found Izumi as she's being fucked as she's on the grass while getting hammered in the missionary position with her legs in the air while has her hands on the clone's neck, and thanks to the genjutsus, none of the neighbors haven't noticed or heard Izumi's screams as she yells out which are "YES FUCK THIS UZUMAKI OWNED PUSSY! PLEASE FUCK THIS PREGNANT UCHIHA MORE I WILL GLADLY GIVE YOU AN ARMY OF KIDS WITH THE BLOOD OF UZUMAKI AND UCHIHA FROM MY WOMB. PLEASE SHOW THIS PUSSY AND BODY WHO OWNS IT."

The Real Naruto nods as he goes around the rest of the house as he sees his clones are fucking every Uchiha woman, and all of this makes his cock way harder as he knows that it's time for him to have his fun as he goes back to his mother's room.

Upon entering the room, Naruto sees both Kushina and Mikoto are doing the scissoring position while both of them are kissing with them licking each other's lips and tongues as They are enjoying this even though Mikoto is pregnant with Kushina's grandchild as the two had cum as the two milf break off the kiss and lightly scream out together "cumming." as they fall on their backs gently as the two are breathing hard with blush on them.

As Kushina is breathing so hard with her eyes closed, but then she feels something massive and hard against her face as she opens her eyes, and they widen seeing it was Naruto's cock that was against her face. "N-Naruto h-how b-big i-is y-your d-dick?" Stuttered Kushina as she notices that it is gotten bigger than last time she saw it, "I don't know I lost track" says Naruto as Kushina could early tell that it's between 16 or 17 inches, the Uzumaki MIlf isn't sure.

As Mikoto says "i-it's 17 n-now, because after fucking so many, Naruto had grown his new inch while having that beast of a cock in me" as she recovered now, "Well I look like Naruto-Kun will be a bitch breaker for the rest of his life." Said Mikoto as she gets closer and then kisses his cock leaving lips to stick mark, then licks it.

"Come on Kushina" she talking while licking it "have sex with Naruto-kun~ he will rock your world as he did with the woman of the Uchiha clan~~," says Mikoto as she switching from licking and kissing as Kushina is watching this and her pussy is getting way wetter than before.

Kushina then moves slowly to Naruto cock. Then she gives it a long lick and finds she loves the taste then takes it into her mouth as her thoughts are ' _he's so much bigger than Minato~ I will get addicted to my own son's cock~'_ as she bobbing her head as she sucking Naruto's cock but then, Naruto starts to face fuck Kushina, and Mikoto plus Naruto hear "Glurk" from Naruto fucking Kushina's mouth and throat "I can't resist it. Oh, Mikoto-chan it seems I will also get to own my mother as well." as he is thrusting his cock down in Kushina's throat as Kushina herself is getting her eyes rolling upward as she is taking it.

"Damn Kaa-chan your mouth is so warm and so tight I think that you would be perfect for a blow job wake up call. I wonder how tight your pussy is and how you would love me dominating your ass and pussy. I would love to feel that massive phat ass of yours in my hand and around my cock. Even those breasts of yours." Said Naruto who has his hand on top of Kushina's head as he is thrusting his cock deeper into her mouth.

This lasted for a good hour, and during that hour, Mikoto has buried her face onto Kushina's pussy which it's overwhelming for the Uzumaki Milf, She was being eaten out by her best friend and face fucked by her son.

Upon the hour mark, Naruto cums as he is unleashing into Kushina's mouth as The Red hair Milf cums as her cum covers Mikoto's face as the dark hair Milf is holding onto her legs.

Kushina, drinking Naruto's sperm with Mikoto thinking that Kushina won't able to drink it all since she had tried and failed and the same goes for the other Uchiha woman and still haven't but, Kushina is drinking it all, and her stomach is inflating with cum from her son, and when she is done she looks like she is four months pregnant as Mikoto is shock that Kushina is taking all of Naruto's first load of his sperm since he cums gallons upon gallons of sperm.

"Kushi-chan you're a natural at drinking sperm it took us Uchiha women about two months, and we are still learning we can take about seventy-five percent." Said Mikoto who has her hand on Kushina's stomach as it getting more swollen up with Naruto's sperm as she still drinking more.

After about ten minutes the Naruto stops cumming and removes his cock. Kushina's stomach has so much sperm she looks seven months pregnant, Naruto then puts Kushina on her hands and knees with her pussy facing him, Kushina feels the sperm sloshing around in her stomach.

"P-please N-Naruto~ fuck me~ fuck your hot sexy mama hard with your horse size cock~~ Prove to your mama that she is the property of her son~~. Please claim me as you have done to the women of the Uchiha clan~~. Please mark me with your sperm stretch my pussy out so no puny cock can even pleasure me~~. I will do and wear whatever you want me to~~. Fuck order me to go naked, and I will with a smile~~" Begged Kushina who is shaking and making her ass jiggle at Naruto as Naruto who has his hair covering his eyes as he is thinking about of what Kushina said to him.

And before Mikoto could say anything to him, she was stop as she sees a something shine appeared when Naruto's eyes is shown again as he thrusts his massive cock into Kushina's pussy in which Kushina's Back bends back toward Naruto with Kushina herself screaming to high heaven as Naruto's cock is hitting the deepest of her pussy as it all right hitting against her womb as the tip is trying to go through it as she screams out "OH SHIT NARUTO YOUR COCKS TIP IS AT THE ENTRANCE OF MY WOMB! YOU ARE DESTROYING MY PUSSY PLEASE MORE GET ME PREGNANT AND KEEP ME PREGNANT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. SHIT YOUR BIGGER THEN YOUR FATHER EVER WAS MORE BREAK THIS NAUGHTY MILF BITCH TO TURN INTO YOUR PLAY THIN-moans~~" she was stopped by a kiss from Naruto as he is thrusting in her rough and harder while Mikoto is watching them go at it.

Then Mikoto feels some grabs her breasts from behind and she turns to see a clone of Naruto and the two kissed each other deeply as Kushina and the Real Naruto soon change position as it's the missionary position with Kushina's legs hanging in the air as Naruto is thrusting into her pussy more and more as Kushina's breasts are bouncing wildly along with her sperm filled stomach sloshing around.

While Mikoto is getting her ass thrust into by the clone's cock as he holding onto her fat ass as she screams out "YES PLEASE FUCK MY UZUMAKI LOVING ASS MORE PLEASE MORE SHOW ME WHERE I BELONG." as she going crazy from it as the clone keeps going in her ass more while he slapping both of her ass cheeks which makes the Uchiha Milf screams louder from each hit upon her ass cheeks.

"Oh I love this ass of yours Mikoto-chan!" says the clone as he keeps slapping her ass cheeks while thrusting into her more while Mikoto is screaming wildly.

While Kushina is lowering herself as she has her son's cock aiming for her ass as she says "Please Naruto fuck your slutty mother's ass own me please show me my place under you~~" as her eyes are full of lust for her son as Naruto say "oh I plan to and you will love it, mom!" as he grabs onto her hips and have her slammed onto him with his cock thrust into her ass with her screams out with her tongue out of her mouth and eyes rolling upward "YES SHOW YOUR MOTHER THAT SHE IS NOTHING BUT HER SON'S PROPERTY TO FUCK AND BREED WHENEVER HE WANTS" as she wholly fallen for her son's cock.

As Naruto is thinking that he can't wait what the future will hold as he and his clones keep fucking their own woman as it went for days.

Lemon ended

Epilogue

15 years later

Sasuke no name cause All men were banished from the Uchiha clan with their Sharingan seal forever and not even his kids can have it as he is thrown across the training grounds as he facing who is his brother but half as the boy is only 15 years old with blonde hair and onyx eyes as he wearing a white shirt and blue pants as the boy says "can we stop now? Cause this is getting very embarrassing now."

"NO NEVER NOT UNTIL I BEAT YOU AND YOUR FATHER" yelled the enrage Sasuke as the boy say "why? You can't use your Sharingan anymore" says the boy as Sasuke is angrier because this teenage who just 15 years younger than him as the boy had unlocked his Sharingan in much younger age and he's entirely outraged by that.

Then a girl who has red hair with a long ponytail and in the same age as the boy, "come on, let's head home already" says the girl.

As the boy turns to his sister Sasuke attacks but the sister uses Chakra chains on him as she held him in the air as she says to him "look, I get it, your my brother's half-brother because you two have the same mother and all but get over it, you are nothing now" says the girl and they hear more voices they turn to see their other siblings which some are twins and triplets ranging from ages eight to fifteen, as all the siblings look rank from cute to hotness, in which some of the villagers that are teenagers are saying.

For the boys "Damn those girls are hot as hell" while the girls are fainting from the sight of the boys with hearts in their eyes as the red hair girl hangs Sasuke on a tree branch and leave him there.

As all of them walk back as it time for lunch after all.

At the Uzumaki house

Moans are being heard in the whole house. We find that the women are eight-month pregnant with either twins or triplets, and they are wearing different forms of sexy outfits, but they all have collars with the Uzumaki clan symbol. Naruto and his clones are fucking all fifty-seven of his wives while the real one has Mikoto who on his lap as he says as he sees the time "oh! It's time for lunch! We should be finished up" as he looks at Mikoto.

Mikoto answer "Y-YES. W-WE SHOULD." Mikoto is bouncing on her husband's lap, and her quadruple p cup breasts are bouncing wildly, and milk is coming out of her breasts. She is wearing a see-through maternity dress and what's more, she's pregnant with her 4th and 5th because she is going to have twins, Naruto grabs her breasts with milk squirts out of her breasts.

Naruto turns to see Yoshino, Ino's mother, Anko, Samui, Mei, Temari, Shizuka, Princess Haruna, Princess Toki, Princess Koyuki all being fucked, Naruto had met them during missions, and one thing leads to another, with Naruto fucking their brains out.

As there's a few who are passed out as their leaking out so much sperm from their pussy, and milk is also leaking from their breasts, those clones put them in their room and then start to make lunch after getting dressed.

Which just in time, the kids had arrived as they ask their father whats for lunch as Naruto says it will be their favorite and all the kids cheered.

In all, this massive family lived a long happy lived, as the once great name of the Uchiha clan fade into the sands of time, Sasuke and the rest of the banished men of the Uchiha clan were really never heard from ever again and Naruto just smiled at that because the women are his and he happens with all the women he married.

The End.

—

 **D:that was long! All right time to go to the other atler time. *not noticing Blaze***

 ***Something smashes into Dealt head and it is a mace***

 **D:*my head is gone*...**

 **P: Well That was fun.**

 **D:*i reform my head* yo blaze! How are you doing?**

 **P: Eh I am all right although a friend in Africa has become a father.**

 **D: I see anyway, leave a review favorited if you are new here and no FLAMES. Also, laters * I jumps into a, but my head pops out above blaze* and also boy or girl?**

 **P: As of July 24th, 2018 Blackspirit 101 who is my friend at 1 am is the father of a bouncing baby boy.**

 **D:oh, nice. Congrats Blackspirit 101. I may not know you but still. Anyway farewell. *I went back in the time gate***

 ***Blaze Follows him but pops his head back out and says***

 **P: If I see any flames warning you now they will be ignored NO MATTER WHAT. *Blaze Pulls his head back into the time gate as it closes***

—


	10. Chapter Hyuga

—

 ***as Dealt falls from the sky as he still tied up, but he breaks himself free***

 **D:Well, that was fun *healed himself up* well anyway, welcome to number 10! Also, in this? Mmm, you will see for now enjoy!**

—

 **I Want My First To Be!**

 **Chapter Hyuga clan's woman**

Konoha, Hyuga clan Compound

A woman with long lnk blue hair with white eyes as she wearing purple Kimono as it hugging her perfect hourglass figure with Triple K breasts with hips that would make any man and female had a nosebleed, in all she's one massive busty Milf, as her name is Hitomi Hyuga, mother of two and speaking which, she's talking with her oldest along with her boyfriend who she has been for year now.

As her daughter who looks like a younger version of herself within the same long ink blue hair and white eyes and wearing a jacket with lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor. She also wears navy blue pants, black, but her clothes used to hide her figure but now it's hugging her figure which is nearly the same Hitomi and has breasts that are Double H breasts, her name is Hinata Hyuga.

So next to her is Naruto Uzumaki who is her boyfriend as he has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes as he has three whispers like marks on each side of his cheeks, as he is wearing a jacket with black sleeves with orange as well orange pants.

As Naruto says "what" and Hitomi is the shock of what her daughter had asked her of, as she says to Hinata "Hinata dear, of what your asking is a bit out of nowhere."

"Yes I know, but I have no experiences, and I can only ask one other person, and that is your mother." says Hinata as Hitomi reply "but in sex Hinata? I'm sure you could learn of what you need from books or something, like these books from Lord Jiraiya writes."

"Yeah I will not read those books" says Naruto as Hitomi and Hinata are thinking the same thing, ' _me too'_ as Naruto adds in "and I don't think The Pervy sage really knows about sex as I think at times he just all talk" says Naruto as Hitomi sighs as she says "j-just give me some time to think" as she gets up and head into the kitchen to make some tea in order to think.

Naruto and Hinata go out onto the porch as she says "Naruto am I making you do something your not comfortable with?" as she next to him, "I know Hinata but we don't have any knowledge of this." Said Naruto as Hinata sighs as she wishes that she should have taken that Sex ed class during their academy days, but she was too scared and shy during these days.

Also, the same goes for naruto but different reasons then Hinata's, Naruto had NO one to teach him at all as the two couple sigh as there don't know what to do.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Hitomi is boiling water for her as she deep in her thoughts about of what her daughter had asked ' _I REALLY wish that I did not have to do this at times I wish the village was never so harsh to Naruto, but still to think my daughter is asking me to have sex with her boyfriend because she doesn't know about sex'_ say Hitomi in her thoughts as other one come up ' _well I have not had fun in a long time since my 2nd daughter was born'_

Hitomi was at war with herself as she sees that the water is hot enough, so she gets what she needs.

Back with Naruto and Hinata

As the two are talking, as then their hear someone near them, "Hey you two what is on your mind?" asked a woman.

"Samui What are you doing here?" Asked Hinata as she and Naruto see a woman with short blonde hair with blue eyes as she wearing clothes that of Kumo, as it fits very well for her figure which is nearly matching to Hinata's and Hitomi as her breasts are Triple J with an ass that won't quit, as she is Samui, a Kunoichi from Kumo, as well a good friend to Hinata which the two met during a mission two years ago.

"Well I am on vacation, and I am being bothered by two Idiots to Marry them, and I know I am safe here." Said Samui as Hinata "you're welcome to stay Samui!" said then she and Naruto gets a face that read as 'what are we going to do,' Samui ask about of what's wrong

Hinata sighs and explains the whole problem as Samui is now sitting next to them, "I see, but will she do it though? Moreover, I'm lit-" before Samui could be finished, Hitomi comes in with tea as she places them and says, "I will do it, but there is a catch to it."

Hinata says "what is it mother?" as Hitomi says which is shocking news to them.

Time Skip at the Hyuga Hot Spring

Lemon starts

As both Naruto and Hinata along with Samui as all three are naked as the couple says "Naruto/I Have to fuck all the other woman of the Hyuga!"

"Yes that is one of two condition to me doing this" say Hitomi as Hinata ask "w-whats the other one?" as she sees her mother hold up rope, And the three looked confused Until ten minutes later Hinata is tied up so she can't do anything like join, masterbate and only can watch.

And soon enough, every Woman of the Hyuga walk in as there's Thirty to Forty hyuga women with a mix of teens of 16 to 19 and adult women as their busty themselves but not as Busty as Hitomi and Hinata, as Samui and Naruto are thinking ' _do all woman from the Hyuga clan born to have huge breasts and killer figure?!'_

"You see the men of this clan are how can I put this oh yeah PATHETIC. They can't please their wives to save their lives, and that is not from a lack of trying. However, the ancestors have heard the story of the Uzumaki's able to please anyone" say Hitomi and speaks more, "and to start it off, my 2nd daughter Hanabi will give you a blowjob" say Hitomi again as on cue a 17 old girl with long brown hair with eyes with a figure almost like Hinata's and has Double G breasts, she is Hanabi and she's blushing really bad.

Naruto is sitting there with his towel on as Hanabi come up to him as she says "c-can It-take it off?" as she blushing badly as she never thought that she would do this to her own sister's boyfriend, _'What is my mother Thinking by doing this NOW'_ Hanabi's thoughts as she gets on her knees and takes off the towel that Naruto has on and soon enough, her forehead gets hit by massive meat rod as Hanabi blush gets darker as she see that Naruto has an 18 and a half inch cock.

' _HOLY SHIT THAT IS BIGGER THAN ANYTHING WE HAVE EVER SEEN. I THINK THAT THIS MAN WILL BREAK US INSTEAD.'_ said all the Hyuga woman as Samui is thinking ' _Hinata hit the jackpot with him'_ as her pussy gets very wet and the same goes the other Hyuga woman, Samui is hoping that she can handle Naruto and that is the same thought of the Hyuuga women.

As Hanabi who will be the first one to taste Naruto's cock, as she sees how thick, big it is as it covered in veins, and finally there's a strong smell coming from, so strong that Hanabi's mind is fading as she says "h-here I go" as she starts licking it from the bottom as she also sees that Naruto has enormous balls as well.

Hanabi licks the cock of Naruto more until she reached the tip of the cock as her pussy is getting wetter for more she licks as she is losing her mind cause of the smell from Naruto's cock as her thoughts are ' _it tastes so good~ I can't stop licking it~~.'_

Hanabi Starts to suck on Naruto's cock going up and down it but barely as it too much for her take the whole thing as the others are watching as their fingering their pussy lightly while blushing as their want their turn with Naruto's cock as Hanabi is sucking Naruto's cock more as Naruto is thinking ' _This feels so good and fuck something is coming!"_ and like, Naruto fires his massive load of sperm into Hanabi and for the 2nd Hyuga daughter of Hitomi, she's got an enormous load of surprised, Hanabi is shocked as hell of how much cum Naruto is releasing.

As there's tons of sperm going down her mouth, as she is trying her best to drink it, but some of it is escaping from the side of her mouth as Hanabi has her eyes wide open as her thoughts are ' _h-how much cum can he unleash! It is like a hose that is filling up my stomach like nothing at all!'_ as it was too much as she takes Naruto's cock from her mouth as the rest of Naruto's sperm gets onto her face, breasts, hair, and body, in way, Naruto is marking her as Hanabi is being showered with Naruto's sperm as it feels nice and warm on her body as there's some flowing out of her mouth.

After fifteen Minutes Naruto stops cumming as hanabi is breathing while covered in Naruto's sperm as she says "s-so much cum~~ y-your a-a monster of sex N-Naruto."

Naruto rubs the back of his head when he feels some breasts on his back, and he turns to see Hitomi, "now, how about a titfuck from Natsu~."

Natsu Comes up with her swaying her hip with her ass and Double F breasts bouncing with each step she takes as she blushing badly, as Hanabi gets pull away while still covered in sperm from Naruto as Natsu is on her knees and facing Naruto's cock as her thoughts are _'My god this teen no this monster is going to break us all and we would belong to him'_ as she looking at it while blushing more as she lifts up her breasts and about to give Naruto a titfuck, When she wraps her breasts around Naruto's cock he was shocked at how soft they are as Natsu is moving her breasts up and down on Naruto's cock.

As Naruto is moaning from this as Hitomi walks over to Hinata who's pussy is getting wet beyond belief, as she tells of what she needs to do and learn from what Hanabi had done as well Natsu.

As Natsu is keeps it up while seeing a bit of Naruto's sperm on his cock as she licks her lips as she thinking ' _My god this smell is so addicting it is grabbing hold of me, and it will not let go'_ as she starts licking the tip of Naruto's cock as she tasted his sperm, and she found so damn addicted that she was right as she starts sucking it while moving her breasts more on his cock.

' _Oh my god is this what lady Hanabi tasted I don't think I will want anyone else for the rest of my life'_ Natsu's thoughts as she sucking and moving her breasts onto Naruto's cock as Naruto notice the seal on her forehead, and remembers that Hitomi had taught him about it some time ago, _'So the caged bird seal oh I think I have the perfect plan for it'_ Naruto said in this thought as he touches it and like that, the Seal fade away in which Natsu doesn't notice as she's too focused on his cock.

Within a few minutes, Naruto cums into Natsu's mouth until she couldn't take it and then his cum covers her breasts and face as she being blasted by Naruto's cum as it keeps going more and more.

When Naruto was done, Natsu was covered in so much cum that she starts to lick it off her breasts as Naruto says 'fuck' as Hitomi say "It is time for a 69." She said as she claps her hands, A woman who was in her late 20s walked up doing the same thing that Natsu did when she walked to Naruto. However, her Double H cup breasts bounce as does her massive ass.

As she is Akurai, as she says "your such a handsome and big boy~, now lay down on your back handsome~" Naruto does as she requested as Akarui lays on Naruto with her hardcore wet pussy on Naruto's face as she faces Naruto's cock and see that the massive beast hasn't gotten softer, in fact, it gotten more harder and thicker than before, Akarui gives it a long lick as she could taste the sperm as she thinking.

' _I can't wait for big boy fuck me with this beast of a cock~ it's been so long ever since I got married~~'_ Thought Akarui.Samui is watching all of while fingering herself like crazy.

Akarui looks back while shaking her ass and says "well~ coming on big boy~~ give it a lick~ it's not going to bite~~" as she goes back licking Naruto's cock as she going the sides of it while fondling his balls a bit, as Naruto moans from that, Then a Nervous Naruto gives her pussy a lick while placing his hands onto her massive ass cheeks, as Akarui moans loudly as she feels just how skillful Naruto is with his tongue and she likes it.

As she goes back licking Naruto's cock while thinking, ' _Oh with a little practice he could pleasure any women to the point of them leaving their husbands or boyfriends'_ as she starts sucking on Naruto's which she couldn't believe that it's so much that she couldn't get the whole thing into her mouth, so she starts stroking the rest while sucking on Naruto's cock.

Naruto then on instinct has his hands on her huge ass squeezing it, as he is licking her pussy more and more which he's just making this married Hyuga woman cumming unstop as Akurai keeps doing her combo more while sweating kind of bit.

As 10 minutes pass by, Naruto has cum and also has made Akarui cum about 5 times as she getting what it feels like 10 gallons of sperm into her mouth in which like Natsu and Hanabi, she couldn't take it and removes Naruto's cock and lets her face gets blasted by Naruto's sperm as she able to catch some into her mouth as her thoughts are ' _OH GOD this sperm is addictive I think I am getting hooked to this sperm'_ as she getting more of Naruto's sperm on her as well hair and breasts.

Once that was done with as Akarui soon enough gets off of Naruto as Hitomi told Naruto to get in the hot spring water which Naruto did as he said, Then to his shock It was Hitomi who got into the water after him with a seductive smile as she says "it's for the main part Naruto~ and as your future mother in law, I will be the one to take your virginity" as the Hyuga Milf gets on top of Naruto with her pussy on the tip of Naruto's cock as her thoughts are, ' _now lets see if the rumors of the Uzumaki men are true.'_

' _OH HOLY SHIT I AM ABOUT THIS HOT ASS MILF DAMN'_ say Naruto in his mind while Hinata who so badly want to relieve herself but couldn't as she watching this while blushing badly, Hitomi feels two hands on her ass, and she knows they belong to Naruto as she asks "A-are you ready Naruto?"

Naruto says "for?" and Hitomi says "t-to rock my world with your monster cock" Naruto was about to answer when Hitomi pushes Naruto's cock into her pussy and the Mother of Hinata and Hanabi lets out a scream so loud as she screams "OH MY 'RE SO MASSIVE AND THICK. YOU JUST MADE ME CUM RIGHT AWAY A, AND IT'S ALREADY AT MY WOMB WITH YOUR TIP KISSING IT."

"DAMN YOU ARE SO TIGHT AND WARM. YOU'RE ALSO SQUEEZING MY COCK TIGHTLY." yells Naruto as he feels Hitomi's inner walls tighten onto his cock while everyone is watching while his or her blushing badly as he or she can't wait for his or her turn, as Hitomi starts moving her hips as she screams out "FUCK! FUCK. FUCK. IT'S SO BEEN SO LONG. I HAVE FORGOTTEN OF HOW GREAT SEX IS AS WELL WITH A YOUNG HANDSOME BOY LIKE YOU IS EVEN BETTER."

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?" Asked Naruto as he sees her massive breasts bouncing, as both are making waves in the hot spring water as Hitomi asked thought scream "IT'S BEEN NEARLY TWO DECADES SINCE MY SMALL DICK HUSBAND HAD to TOUCH ME.."

Soon enough, Naruto starts thrusting into Hitomi's pussy rough and hard which makes Hitomi screams louder than before as the two are going at it like crazy while there's an aura of lust around them as it building up between as it as it affects all the woman as their watching them.

As a minute pass, and Naruto has Hitomi on her knees while using her arms as handles as while she's facing the other way as Naruto is thrusting into her pussy like a raging bull as Hitomi is screaming full of lust and their making more waves as Hitomi screams out "YOUR FUCKING ME SO HARD NARUTO! YES, RIGHT THERE, BIG BOY. FUCK THIS BUSTY MILF HYUGA MORE." as her eyes rolling upward with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

As the Hyuga Milf's breasts bouncing more and more while Naruto thrust his cock deeper and harder into Hitomi's pussy as the inner of her pussy is tightened up onto his massive meat rod, as her screams are filling the whole room.

An hour later

Hitomi is now on Naruto's lap and facing the other way as Naruto is sitting on the edge of the hot spring as the Milf has her hands on the back of her head while Naruto as his hands on her hips as Naruto and Hitomi are in sync, with Naruto's trusted and Hitomi bucking her hips, Hitomi screams out "YOUR TOO GOOD! YOUR MONSTER COCK IS MAKING MY MIND GO BLANK. I-IF YOU KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE THIS. I WILL BE YOURS ALL YOURS AND ALL OF THE HYUGA WOMAN. THEY WILL FALL TO YOUR MONSTER OF A COCK." as she lost herself to the lust that she and Naruto had made together.

Upon the moment she said that Naruto had fires other massive loads of sperm and it's going inside of Hitomi's womb as it getting overflooded of Naruto's sperm as Hitomi is screaming like she never has before.

As she squirts out her juice long with Naruto's sperm as the Hyuga Milf screams out "CUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIINNNNNGGGGG." as she feels so much of Naruto's Sperm within her as it overwhelming her, so much she falls onto Naruto's chest as she is breathing hard while blushing badly.

However, then, Naruto grabs her by her legs and get up with her as she says "wait! s-so soon." as Naruto once again thrust his cock into Hitomi's pussy while showing it to everyone for them to see as Hitomi screaming on top of her lungs.

Two hours

Hitomi is on the floor as she covered in water, sweat, and Sperm as she being sprayed more of Naruto's sperm as he is cumming on her as The Hyuga Milf is out cold, as her stomach is filled with so much sperm that she looks about 6 and half pregnant.

Naruto then Grabs Hanabi and is rubbing his cock against her pussy while he is groping her breasts, and her back is to his chest as he says "do you want to place your mother's place like that she can rest?" says Naruto, "PLEASE FUCK ME MAKE ME WHAT YOU TURNED MY MOTHER INTO PLEASE FUCK ME" as Naruto smiles as he kisses his girlfriend's sister.

Within ten minutes, Hanabi is on laying on the floor with her breasts and face against it as she being jackhammered by Naruto's monster cock as she screams out "YES FUCK ME DESTROY ME FOR OTHER MEN KEEP ME FOR YOURSELF LOCK ME IN YOUR BEDROOM CHAINED TO YOUR BED TO FUCK WHENEVER YOU WANT" as her eyes are full of lust as having hearts in her eyes as she screams louder while feeling Naruto's cock way deep inside and she loves it so much.

Even her stomach that has cum in it is sloshing around and her pussy is trying to milk Naruto dry, as Naruto stops and change position as it becomes her on his lap with her back against his chest as he thrusting into her pussy even more while her breasts are bouncing crazily as Hanabi screams louder and louder.

Their keep at it for 30 minutes, as Hanabi screams out that she's about to cum "I AM CUMMING, PLEASE INFLATE MY STOMACH MORE WITH YOUR CUM PLEASE. CUM IN ME GET ME PREGNANT FOR ALL I CARE JUST LONG AS YOU FUCK ME MORE." as she going way more crazy with lust as Naruto is thinking that all Hyuga are like this when it comes to sex ' _Oh all of these women are all deprived sluts with huge milk jugs OH I am so going to have fun with these Hyuga Sluts. Breeding them will be a shit ton of fun. Look out Hyuga male idiots the Hyuga clan is a hostile takeover by the women new master and breeding stud_ ' as he cums inside of Hanabi with one thrust as Hanabi herself cum as she screams out "YES. CUMMMING!"

It lasted a good minute with Naruto holding Hanabi as she looks like a bit of a mess as she said "s-so much cum~~ w-want m-more of N-Naruto's c-cock i-in me~~~" as she is completely dazed, Her stomach has swollen up more for a bit as Naruto grabs her breasts as whispers to her and say "be careful of what you wish for"

Hanabi feels Naruto with his cock at her back door then he motions four other Hyuga women to come over, as one is name Momo Hyuga who is Hitomi's sister-in-law as she has Double H breasts, and an ass to match as she short dark brown hair, as next to her is her twin daughters, Delia and Dawn as their breasts are the same which are Double Fs with a substantial fat asses, but the differences in their hair or instead their brands, Delia has hers cover her right and Dawn her left.

So finally, the fourth one named Luna Hyuga who has her hair in a bun as she has a figure nearly matching with Hitomi's but her breasts are Double J.

Also, all four of them have their unbelievably wet as they want Naruto's Massive Uzumaki cock as they say "You called for Us Naruto" as their want to fuck so bad, as Naruto say "yes, as it your turn now" as he sees them smiling in delight.

15 minutes later

Naruto is sitting in the hot spring while Hanabi, Momo, Dawn are licking his cock, and Delia as Luna has her pussy on Naruto's face as he is eating her out as she is moaning like crazy as she moans out "More please lick me more." Then She feels Naruto grab her fatass and squezing making her moan louder.

As Momo starts sucking on Naruto's cock while other three are licking his cock with two licking/sucking on his balls as Naruto licking Luna's pussy more as his tongue going in deeper as she moans even louder as her bun is slowly getting undo itself.

Then Hanabi, Dawn, and Delia are grabbed by their breasts and pulled into the chest of a clone, and Hanabi's swollen five-month looking stomach sloshes around in which her pussy leaks out a bit of Naruto's sperm as she gets kissed by Naruto's clone.

As both Dawn and Delia are already being fucked by two clones of Naruto of their down as their holes are being thrusted by them as their screaming in pure joy as they scream out "YES FUCK YOUR BUSTY HYUUGAS TURN US INTO NOTHING BUT YOUR SEX SLAVE SLUTS TO FUCK WHENEVER YOU WANT NO OTHER MAN WILL EVER TOUCH US EVER AGAIN OUR BODIES ARE NOTHING BUT PROPERTY FOR YOU TAKE US AND BREE-" Then the clones have them kiss each other which the kiss is intense and heated.

As the real Naruto is on his feet while he's holding luna up high and making sure that she doesn't fall off as he licks her pussy even more while Momo is still sucking on his cock as both horny Hyuga woman are thinking about ' _My god this man is going to turn us into nothing but sluts for him to play with whenever he wants with the might of his monster cock~~~'_

Soon after that, Naruto has Luna and Momo on all fours as he decides which of them to fuck first, as he hears of what Momo says first "Please Fuck my first my pussy has not been touched since my fate loving son was born, PLEASE FUCK ME I BEG OF YOU." as Luna "no! Fuck me. My pussy is begging for a cock like yours to enter! It's warm and tight. Please FUCK ME FIRST NARUTO." Luna begged, Then Naruto makes up his mind and then inserts his cock into Momo thrusts a few times then switches to Luna as both screams for each Naruto switch between them.

Then six hours later as all five of them had passed out while having stomachs full of Naruto's sperm as their look about 11 months pregnant, Naruto then makes Shadow clones to fuck the others leaving Hinata, Samui, Hitomi, and Natsu.

At the same time, Hitomi had wake up after a good rested enough and gets by the real Naruto as soon enough the Hyuga Milf founds herself in a standing 69 position as she sucking on Naruto's cock which it has obtained more harder than before as Naruto is eating out her pussy as she thinking ' _he is better than my husband it seems he has stolen me from him. Naruto can go for hours haishi only twenty minutes'_ as she also thinks that her daughter Hinata had truly hit the jackpot as she is sucking The Uzumaki boy's cock more as he is eating her pussy more.

As for Hinata who is wet beyond belief and couldn't do anything to relief herself since she's tied after all as she is biting onto her lips as she is thinking ' _My god Naruto-Kun is destroying the women of my clan without a care for their husbands and boyfriends. I think that I will be next when the time comes'_ as she keeps watching as Samui who is fingering herself into oblivion as she is saying that she wants Naruto to fuck her so bad but has to wait for her chance to ask him.

Both Naruto and Hitomi had chance position once again, as Naruto had spread Hitomi's gigantic fat ass as the white eye Milf say "Please fuck my ass my pathetic husband was too scared, please claim it for yourself master~" as Naruto smirks as he slams his cock into Hitomi as she screams out "YES! YOUR COCK FIT PERFECTLY WELL IN MY ASS. IT'S LIKE THEY MEANT TO BE."

"OH YES THIS FATASS IS MINE AS YOU ARE SAY IT WHO OWNS THE HYUGA CLAN NOW YOUR HUSBAND OR ME. ANSWER ME YOU FATASS HYUUGA SLUT." Ordered Naruto as he Smacks her ass as he thrust his massive cock into Hitomi's ass more as the Milf screams louder than before as she is already rolling her eyes upward.

While Natsu is watching this, She is grabbed by a clone who starts fucking her Pussy as she yells out a massive 'yes!' as she being fucked by the clone's cock as her breasts are bouncing against his chest.

"YES! YES. YES. YES. USE THAT MONSTER COCK TO FUCK ME IN A SILLY WAY! So DON'T STOP UNTIL I'M OUT COLD." screamed Natsu.

"Oh, I don't think I will not stop there. Oh no, I am planning to get your pregnant you slutty maid. Image your stomach huge with twins your breasts swelling from all the milk. You would be carrying a Hyuga/Uzumaki baby, and it will be forever like the others" says the clone as he is thrusting into her even more as Natsu loves the sound of it.

Meanwhile with Akurai who is going through anal sex with two clones having their cocks in her ass as she screams out "YES TEAR ME ASS UP MARK IT FOR YOU ONLY. I WANT MASTER UZUMAKI TO OWN MY BODY ONLY NO MORE HYUUGA DICKS MY BODY IS FOR MY MASTER'S DICK ONLY TO FUCK AND BREED WHENEVER HE WISHES FOR ALL OF THE ETERNITY." as she is screaming her heart out.

As the two clones thrusting in and out of Akurai's ass as the two ain't showing no signs of stopping anytime soon, One is sucking on her breast as the other is licking her neck thus making Akurai scream even louder.

As a woman named Miko as she has the same figure and breast size as Hitomi as she is looking nervous as hell as she says "W-Well I-I h-have n-never h-had s-sex w-with a-anyone o-other t-than m-my h-husband s-sop-please t-take c-care o-of m-me" as she covered her breasts with her arm and her pussy with her free hand.

As there three clones of naruto stand in a circle around Miko, then the clones grab her, and the one behind her Pushes his cock into her ass. The one has gone under her and thrust into her pussy while grabbing her breasts and the last one thrusts right into her mouth.

As the clones are having their way with her as she being fuck like she never have before as she thinking ' _oh my god this man is destroying me for my husband and I think I just found the new man I am sorry, dear but this man is too much I can't think straight or about anything else anymore_ ' as she slowly becoming Naruto's as the clones thrusting into her holes as their close from cumming and filling her up with sperm.

The clone that is fucking her pussy starts to suck on her breasts as they keep fucking her more and more until finally their unleash their load of sperm into Miko's pussy, ass and mouth as she gets filled up with so much that her stomach is swelling up with so much cum that she looks like about 6 months pregnant but they are not planning to stop fucking her anytime soon.

As the next hyuga woman is a 17 girl one and what's more, as she has mild way hair style as her breasts are the same same as Hinata's as well figure, Her name is Stella Hyuga as she in a position that involves her holding her legs upward, "Come On big boy how about you show me how a real man fucks a women" as she sees the lone clone of Naruto who ready slam his cock into her pussy as it dripping wet as the clone say "Oh so the future slut is ready for me well who am I to say no to this." Said Naruto is smiling then he grabs her breasts and thrusts his cock into her pussy as she screams "FUCK. You're SO MASSIVE. F-FORGET BIG BOY. M-MORE LIKE B-BIG DADDY."

"So this Hyuga has an incest fetish," says Naruto as he thrusting into Stella's pussy harder and harder as she answers through her screams "YES I AM YOUR NAUGHTY LITTLE SLUTTY DAUGHTER! COME ON BIG DADDY FUCK YOUR SLUTTY COCK HUNGRY DAUGHTER GIVE ME SIBLINGS TO CARRY AND BIRTH FOR YOU" as she feels the clone of Naruto thrust his cock into her even more while she's going more crazy with lust as he says to her "oh you better my dear 'daughter!' You will carry many of your siblings, and you will do this for a long time" as he left her up and taking her by her legs while standing up as he is thrusting into her like a breeding bull as Stella screams out while her breasts are bouncing like crazy.

"OH YES BIG DADDY FUCK YOUR PRECIOUS BABY GIRL GET HER PREGNANT WITH YOUR KIDS MAKE MY BREASTS GET BIGGER PLEASE BIG DADDY" screamed Stella as she is going crazier as she feels the clone's cock going in deeper into her pussy as he cums right there as he is filling her up with his sperm.

"OH YES BIG DADDY YOUR SEED IS FILLING THE PUSSY OF YOUR SWEET INNOCENT DAUGHTER GETTING HER PREGNANT. I AM A VERY NAUGHTY LITTLE GIRL I HAVE DREAMED OF DOING THIS WITH YOU FOREVER. I WOULD WATCH YOU SHOWER MASTERBATING SEEING YOUR BIG DICK DADDY" screamed Stella as her stomach is swelling up with the clone's sperm as he keeps on cumming inside of her.

Naruto, the real one is laying down as Hitomi is riding his cock as she screams out "ALL THE HYUUGA WOMEN BELONG TO YOU AND YOU ALONE MASTER" as she riding Naruto's cock more while her breasts bouncing like crazy as Naruto "but I haven't fuck Hinata yet" as he grabs onto her hips as he starts thrusting into her which makes her scream louder than before.

"SHE WILL BE THE LAST ONE TO SUBMIT TO YOU AND YOUR COCK MASTER MUCH LIKE WE ALL HAVE" screamed Hitomi as Naruto get up and kisses her deeply while holding her closer.

As five clones are ganging up yet another milf Hyuga who has a perfect hourglass figure with light brown hair as she takes it in a twintails and her breasts are Double I breasts as her name is Jessica Hyuga, and she's blushing awful because this is her first time in a long time as she says "Please treat me well master it has been a long time since I have any pleasure since my so-called boyfriend knock me up and left me" as she blushing badly.

"Oh and who is the daughter and the lazy boyfriend?" said one of the clones as Jessica say "I forget that loser's name as for my daughter, one of you is fucking her brains out right now" she looks to her left and sees Stella as she is screaming out "YES MORE BIG DADDY!"

Then Jessica finds her self with her back on the clones chest, and his cock is between her asscheeks while he is groping her. "Oh so slutty little daughter Stella is your little girl well you are about to join her in all of this" say the clone that's behind her as he left her up a bit and his cock thrust into her ass which she screams out "OH YES GIVE ME THE PLEASURE I HAVE MISSED FOR SO LONG! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHILD AND GIVE MY LITTLE GIRL SIBLINGS" as other clones slam his cock into her pussy and she screams twice as loud as she going crazy with lust as her mind going blank for this.

"Oh, I plan on breeding every one of you so you will have more kids." Said the clone as both clones slamming their cocks into Jessica's holes even more as Jessica is going crazier than before.

12 hours later

Hyuga Hot spring

Naruto sees the state of all the Hyuga that he and his clones had fuck and yet his cock is still hard as steel as it always wants more pussy or ass to fuck as he sees them Samui and Hinata who is still tied to the chair.

"Who is next?" Asked Naruto with a smile that says he still wants as Hinata looks at Samui and she could tell that Samui wants Naruto so bad as she does so, "Go ahead Samui." said Hinata as Samui say "b-but Hinata!"

"NO BUTS I AM STILL TIED TO A CHAIR SO TAKE YOUR TURN please!" says Hinata as Samui looks at Naruto as she asks "i-is it a-alright?" as she rubbed her legs together, Naruto smile and gave a come here motion with his finger, Samui smiles and she didn't walk, she jumps onto him and kisses him deeply with her breasts against Naruto's chest.

Naruto grabs her massive ass and lifts her up and then brings her down on his cock as Samui screams "YES. FINALLY, I HAVE NARUTO'S GIGANTIC COCK IN ME. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG, AND IT'S FEELS AMAZING." with her tongue out of her mouth, and Naruto kisses her deeply, and he thrusts with some power behind it as his cock is heavily getting covered in Samui's juice.

Soon enough both blondes go at it like wild animals during mating season, Now Samui is in Doggy style with her breasts being groped and Naruto asks "Who do you belong to Samui my busty slut Scream into the sky who is your master" as he thrust his cock deeper into Samui's pussy with her screams out "I BELONG TO YOU NARUTO! YOU'RE MY MASTER. I WILL BE FOREVER YOURS UNTIL THE END OF DAYS."

"And will you help me with women in Kumo and turn them into what you are now my busty slut. Because I do plan on keeping you close to me and never giving you to anyone else. So will you?" said Naruto as he keeps thrusting into her as Samui answer "YES I DO. BECAUSE YOU HAD RUINED ME FOR OTHER MEN. ONLY YOU COULD EVER SATISFY ME."

"Wonderful I have always dreamed of making you my slut you know that. Now I have you as my slut. These breasts are mine to grope whenever and wherever I want along with your ass" says Naruto as he slaps onto her ass and Samui screams very loud from that.

Two hours later

Samui's stomach looks like she is four months pregnant. "I see It now Samui your breast and stomach have gotten bigger because of the kids I think you would make a wonderful mother" said Naruto as Samui who riding his cock like the horny blonde she is as she screams out "YES I CAN SEE IT MY STOMACH HEAVY WITH CHILD AND YOU FUCKING MY WHILE SUCKING THE MILK FROM MY BREASTS" as her mind is lost itself to the lust as she riding him more and more.

Then Naruto has Samui in doggy style while fucking her massive ass that has turned so many heads as he jackhammering her ass with no mercy as Samui screaming out of control, so she places her breasts against the floor as she going more crazy with lust as Hinata is watching this and she just wants to fuck Naruto so severely.

After that, Naruto has Samui in a full nelson with her screaming out "OH YES MASTER PLEASE IMPREGNATE ME MAKE ME HEAVY WITH YOUR CHILDREN. HAVE ME BAREFOOT AND PREGNANT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE PLEASE TURN ME INTO SAMUI UZUMAKI" as there hearts in her eyes as she computeley become naruto's as Naruto keeps thrusting into her more and more.

4 hours later

"CUMMMING!" Samui screamed as she falls on top of Naruto as she cum for the last time as she passed out as she couldn't go on anymore as she falls off Naruto as her stomach is so full of Naruto's sperm, so much that she looks about 12 months pregnant, Samui is out of it but Naruto Smacks her ass once more to watch it jiggle, and she lets out a low moan, and she has a smile on her face and hearts in her pupils.

Naruto smirks as he fucks her real good as he gently places her on the floor as he goes up to Hinata and frees her from the rope, and right here, she pounces onto Naruto without warming.

"Oh it seems that my girlfriend is watching me fuck all those women turned her on telling me what do you want?" says Naruto as he holding her close as both of them share a sexy kiss as there intense and heated as Hinata answer "I'M HONRY BEYOND ANYTHING. HAVING WATCHING YOU TO FUCK EVERY FEMALE MEMBER OF MY CLAN TO OBLIVION. NOW FUCK ME IN THE SAME WAY AS YOU DID!" as Naruto nods to that.

Within ten minutes, Hinata has her back against the wall with her legs wrap around Naruto's side as he has his cock deep inside of her pussy as there's dried up blood from her pussy as the two are in a sexual frenzy, "OH DAMN tell me what are you Hinata what are you instead of a good little hyuga princess what have you become" says Naruto as he can tell that HInata has the tightest pussy of them all as he thrust his cock into her even more.

"I'M YOUR COCK HUNGRY HYUGA GIRLFRIEND. I'M A DIRTY BITCH THAT WOULD BEND OVER AND LET YOU MY HANDSOME BIG COCK BOYFRIEND TO FUCK FUCK ME AS I SCREAM LIKE A SLUTTY HYUGA LIKE YOU MADE THE FEMALE OF MY FAMILY INTO. PLEASE TURN ME INTO ONE OF THEM AS I WANT ONLY TO BE YOURS EVEN THOUGH YOU HAD RUINED ME FOR ANYONE ELSE I WANT ONLY YOUR COCK IN ME." scream Hinata as she feeling Naruto's cock hitting against her womb as her inner walls tighten up on his massive meat road as the two keep going even more.

An hour later

Naruto now has Hinata in doggy style fucking her like a bitch in heat and Naruto is groping her breasts then Naruto lets go of her breasts as he lifts up her left leg and place it on his shoulder as he groped her left breasts as the two going at it even more as the boyfriend and girlfriend are sweating like crazy.

30 minutes, now Hinata is sucking the Uzumaki male's monster cock like crazy with Naruto standing as he says to her "wow! You're so much better than your little sister Hinata! You learn so quick!"

' _Is this what all of them felt when he fucked them, and they also tasted him. My mind is going blank I can't think that straight anymore not with nar- no my master with his cock I am getting addicted and I will help him get more women like Lady Tsunade~"_ say Hinata as she planning to more woman for her beloved master to fuck and it seems the first one in that last is the busty 5th Hokage as she sucking Naruto's cock more then stops as she removes it from her mouth then gives the gigantic cock a long lick before resuming sucking it again.

30 more minutes later

Naruto has Hinata in a full Nelson as the Hyuga girlfriend is screaming beyond her limits as her eyes rolling upward as she screams out "FUCK ME MY MASTER OF A BOYFRIEND TURN ME INTO YOUR BREEDING FACTORY SLUT I WILL GLADLY GIVE YOU AS MANY KIDS AS YOU WANT PLEASE MORE." Naruto then cums inside of hinata making her stomach swell up with Hinata screams her heart out as hearts appear in her eyes as well hearts popping out of her head.

15 minutes later

Naruto now has Hinata lowering herself down with his cock aiming for her ass as she says "Please take my ass to claim me fully make me yours to keep and fuck whenever please fuck my fatass" as she felt a slap onto her fat plump ass as Naruto says "that's right! Now time fuck that fat plump ass of yours!" Naruto then thrusts into her very tight fat plump ass making her scream as she starts riding Naruto's cock as it goes in and out of Hinata's ass as the Hyuga princess is getting crossed eye as she is enjoying this so much.

6 hours later

Hinata is on her knees as she sees a group of Naruto and his clones with their cock very hard as their ready do their way with her as she says "come and get me boys~~" as soon enough, all of them fucked Hinata rough and hard as it lasted for hours on end.

Lemon over

Two days later

The Hyuuga men have returned, but not many that left had returned as each of them is holding a note which all say the same thing 'come to the master bedroom' as their confusion as to why, when they get there they see why. The compound was not the only thing that changed the master bedroom did as well.

There are many pillows they see fourteen people on the big mound of pillows thirteen are wearing see through nighties with collars and leashes being held by the only man in the room and they see Hitomi sitting in the man's lap with his cock between her asscheeks. All the Hyuuga elders see this than die of a heart attack because they have never seen anything this exotic sexy. They see clones fucking the other hyuuga women.

From that day forth, the Hyuga clan name had changed forever.

a month later

Hinata who is having tea with Ino and Sakura or just Ino as Ino is the only one with Hinata as she sees that Hinata has a ring on her ring finger along with a child in her stomach as Ino say "Wow Hinata you must be thrilled with this choice."

"Oh yes I am indeed I am pleased but where is Sakura?" Asked Hinata who was hoping something would happen to Sakura as Ino say "oh her?" she turned sour, "she went looking for Naruto because she still believed that your better off with someone else as well that Naruto had 'force' you to marry him" Ino as Hinata say "I should have known, but she won't able to found him because he's busy at the moment" with Ino ask "with what?"

"Oh just wedding plans with Lady Tsunade helping him out," said Hinata

With Naruto and Tsunade

Small Lemon

Naruto has Tsunade bent over on the table with her Double K breasts against the table as she screams out with Naruto thrust his cock deep inside of her "YES FUCK YOU WHOREKAGE FOREVER YOU RULE THE VILLAGE I AM JUST YOUR SLUT OF A PUPPET I AM NOTHING MORE THEN YOUR SLUT OF A SENJU BREEDER."

"Perfect because that is what you are and I hope that I will get to taste Shizune and own her like I own her teacher this is your life now. No matter what this is what you were born for slut." Said Naruto as he smacks her massive fat ass making it jiggle more as it hitting against him as Tsunade has hearts in her pupils and it also means that she has given up to Naruto who is now her master.

Lemon over

At the Compound

Sakura was sneaking around, but she went into the wrong room. She sees Samui, but in this room, it looks like a jungle. She hears hissing, and Samui is petting a big anaconda that is big enough to swollen people whole. However, what she does not know is there is a seal on the snake so if she accidentally eats one of Naruto's women they will not be digested and Samui was about to give the anaconda it's dinner of chickens. Sakura made the mistake of gasping, and the Anaconda heads for Sakura then its mouth open and gets Sakura's head into its mouth. Then it proceeds to swallow Sakura whole while she is screaming. Then after she eats she slithers to relax and digest her meal. Samui shrugs and leaves but she locks the door.

Two days later

It's been two days since Naruto has fuck Tsunade so now, Naruto is away from home as he on a mission, which is protecting the Spring Daimyo Koyuki while she's doing a movie, which went on for days until one raining night at Koyuki's hotel room.

Lemon starts

Naruto is holding Koyuki's leg while she is balancing on one leg and he is thrusting into her pussy with her Double G breasts and plump ass bouncing and jiggling wildly as she screams out "OH FUCK YOU HAVE RUINED ME FOR OTHER MEN NARUTO PLEASE MORE CLAIM ME AS YOUR DAIMYO SLUT TO FUCK WHENEVER, AND HOWEVER YOU WANT TO FUCK ME I AM NOW YOUR SLUT MASTER GET ME PREGNANT GIVE ME AN HEIR THEN I WILL BE YOURS TILL THE END OF TIME! I AM YOURS NOW NO MATTER WHAT" as she loving Naruto's cock thrust into her pussy as their doing it in her room while it's raining heavily outside.

Lemon over

Naruto has returned home after the mission, and Koyuki now has a choker with a beautiful medallion with a gem in the center. It also has a seal so he can appear where she is. He is checking on the anaconda, and he sees that she ate someone and Samui tells him it was Sakura and she was dead due to no air, but she will not be fully digested until about ten days to three weeks.

They Told Tsunade about it and so on after that Naruto went to other mission, and this time, it was to meet a girl from a village called Nadeshiko as the girl's name is Shizuka, the reason why is because of Jiraiya and him making some promise with a woman from the said village.

So Naruto has to meet Shizuka because the promised was for their students to finish something that the two couldn't end, Naruto agreed to it.

As a week went by as the two meet and Naruto had to say, Shizuka is one sexy girl with the same breast size as Hinata's as well as figure, They have fought Naruto won now they are getting to know each other, and by that.

Lemon starts

In a love hotel

Shizuka is in the missionary position with her breasts bouncing like crazy with her legs being held as he thrusting into her pussy like mad as she screams out "YOUR AMAZING. YOUR COCK IS HITTING MY WOMB. PLEASE FUCK ME MORE WITH YOUR GIGANTIC DICK NARUTO. AND MAKE ME YOUR WIFE OR WHATEVER YOU WISH ME TO BE!" as their rocking the heart-shaped bed as it sounds like that it's about to break, but they don't care, "So you are saying that you belong to me good because you will help me rebuild my family and you are too sexy to let do you understand Shizuka-chan?" Naruto said as he is thrusting into her and he then grabs her breasts.

As the two went the whole day with nothing but sex, as it went on for five more days until Naruto had to return home.

Lemon over

Naruto returns home to see Hinata and Kurenai having tea, but she does not know the plan for her.

Within 20 minutes, both Naruto and Hinata take Kurenai to a room at Naruto's and Hinata's place, but they are planning to move soon.

Lemon starts

Kurenai is screaming in pleasure because Naruto is fucking her pussy and Hinata is using a strap-on to fuck her ass, as Kurenai screams out "MY ASS IS BEING FUCK, MY STUDENT, WHILE HER BOYFRIEND IS THRUST INTO MY PUSSY."

"Yeah I am also the father of her child, and you are about to join this family, and you will be pregnant as well. I hope you are ready Kurenai! Becomes here I cum." says Naruto as he unleashes his load of sperm into Kurenai's pussy/womb as Kurenai screams very loud from it as Hinata also makes her cum from her ass.

There went the next five days of sex ending with Kurenai having a stomach looking like 12 months pregnant with quintuplets, along with Hinata but covered in Naruto's sperm as all three of them sleep the day away.

Lemon Over

After that, Naruto meets Hana and Yugito as they were hanging out with Samui since the Kumo Kunoichi now lives in Konoha and become a Kunoichi of Konoha, and one day, Naruto found them at the Hyuga/Uzumaki compound as they are waiting for Samui and Naruto smiles upon that as there have no idea of what was about to happen.

Lemon start

Yugito and Hana are on top of each other with their double F cup breasts pressing against each other and Naruto are thrusting between their pussies as their going crazy with lust as Naruto say "tell me Yugito, do you know anyone that I should have joined in our growing family? Moreover, the same goes for Hana", "MY MOTHER!" Shouts Hana.

"MABUI FROM KUMO!" Shouted Yugito as their get covered in Naruto's sperm as he had cum and unleashed his load onto him, soon enough, both of them start licking each other clean to taste Naruto's sperm.

"Well It seems that my naughty puppy and kitty are in need of the alpha to mate and breed them into a slutty mothers of puppies and kittens" say Naruto as both say while their tongue full of Naruto's sperm while near each other "y-yes~~ please Alpha~~" as their asses get smack by Naruto's hands as the two moans from it.

As their went through 12 hours of sex nonstop and when it was done, both women had their stomach so swollen up, their look about nine months pregnant with their holes leaking out so much of Naruto's sperm. However, before he left, he kissed all of his women even the one who is three months pregnant which are his women.

Lemon over

Like a few days after that, Naruto went on a mission with Hana's mother name Tsume, which he asks Tsunade to partner with as the two head to Kumo to drop off documents to one Mabui, but in truth, Naruto is going to fuck both of them in a love hotel at Kumo.

Which he did.

Kumo, Love Hotel, top floor

Lemon starts

There are two Narutos. The clone is fucking Tsume's ass and groping her Double K breasts, and to their surprise she is lactating. The real Naruto is fucking Mabui in cowgirl style, and he is also groping Mabui Double K breasts. "Oh are my two new sluts Enjoying themselves being fucked by their new master so he can breed them?" asked Naruto as he is smiling as the two scream out "WE LOVE IT SO MUCH, MASTER. PLEASE FUCK US MORE WITH YOUR MONSTER SIZE COCK." as their eyes rolling upward as their lost their minds to the lust.

"Wonderful Mabui my busty kumo assistant you will move to konoha so I can have you whenever I wish is that understood." Said Naruto as he smack her massive fat ass and her pupils have hearts in them. "YES MASTER I WILL MOVE TO KONOHA FOR YOU" as Tsume scream out "PLEASE ALPHA. GIVE ME YOUR SEED SO THAT I COULD GIVE YOU PUPPIES." as her ass being thrust by his cock as it goes deeper and deeper into her fantastic fat phat ass, the clone then cums in her ass, and the same goes for the real one as he cums inside of Mabui's pussy as both women scream so loud.

Naruto and his clone smile as their going to have so much fun with them.

Lemon end

Timeskip 4 months later

A week before the wedding

We see Naruto with Hyuga women and Samui who are all seven months pregnant as their having a party before the wedding within a week and everyone are having a great time, and when it was time night, many guys left with only the woman that is talking with all the Hyuga woman about being pregnant moreover, it's almost time to give birth and so on, but later.

Naruto is watching his women and their female friends talking with each other, as two Karui and Shion as their making way to Naruto and they ask Naruto something "tell us Naruto, how did you get so many women, from the Hyuga clan no less, to fall for you and steal them away from their exes?"

"Follow me, and I will show you." Said Naruto and he leads them to the master bedroom as the enter and Naruto makes a clone as he follows the two in the room, and soon enough, this keeps going until Naruto has all of them in the master.

Lemon start

All of the women are bent over in line with a line of Naruto and his clones fucking them. Mei with a clone same with Mikoto, Temari, Tenten, Shizune, Anko, Yugao, pakura, Shion, Ayame, Yoshino, and Konan but Karui has the real Naruto. They are all groping the women's breasts from the cup of Double f to Double H, as all of them had lost their minds as their scream out the same thing which is "PLEASE MORE FUCK US MORE MASTER BREED US ADD US TO THE FAMILY GIVE US KIDS AND USE US WHENEVER YOU WISH JUST, PLEASE FUCK US MORE WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCK MASTER" as Naruto and his cum unleashed their load of sperm when their finished saying like all of them screamed at the same time.

Naruto smirked as he loves his life as he and his clone are going for another round with them.

Lemon over

A week later, the day of the wedding.

It was a small and beautiful wedding with only close friends and family, and it went off without a hitch, as everyone is enjoying themselves along with a few tears as it was beautiful, and now Naruto and his new wives are about to head off for their honeymoon.

In spring

A private beach

Naruto is lounging without any clothes on, and his wives are also naked but Samui and Hitomi are next to him, and then he smiles and makes clones for all his wives while Naruto takes Samui and Hitomi to his side as their enjoying a nice sunbath, Same with his other seven month pregnant wives. Naruto wraps his arms around Hitomi and Samui while grabbing their breast which is now for Hitomi is an L cup, and for Samui, she is a double K cup. They are also carrying twins

As Hinata who now has Double J cup comes up to Naruto's head and then sits downs and puts his head in her lap, in all their honeymoon which fantastic time for them and there will never forget it.

Epilogue

18 years later

A older Naruto about in his 30s and he's teaching his two oldests of the Rasengan, and they are his son Naruto from Hinata and his daughter named Kushina the 2nd, her mother is Hitomi which is why she has red hair and white eyes, and then his son also Samui's oldest Son comes up to his father as he was born an hour early.

Moreover, so far, the Daughter Kushina has gotten a hand on it while Boruto is having a tough time, His oldest who is named Minato the second takes more after his mother. "So how goes training them, dad?" Asked Minato as Naruto answered "going well, Kushina has it down, but little Boruto is having trouble, reminds of me when I was his age" as he says.

Meanwhile at the Home of the Uzumaki Family

At the master bedroom

Naruto has Hitomi riding his cock as her breasts which are now Double Ps now as it leaking out so much milk while Samui who is making out with Naruto as he is groping her Triple N breasts which is also giving milk while Naruto is fingering Hinata's pussy while she's sucking on her Triple M breasts. They are working on Number 14.

Hanabi is being gangbanged, and a clone is drinking milk from her Triple L cup breasts, and the same goes for the other woman as their being fuck like there's no tomorrow.

As Naruto breaks off the kiss with Samui as he says "we should stop soon, cause lunch is almost ready" as he looks at his three wives of many, Samui then Pushed his head into her breast and had him start to drink. "Oh our loving master you know that this would be the outcome but please after Hitomi fuck me next master and I want another child and you are the only one this slut wants a child from the master." Said Samui in a sexy voice that she knows will get him with it as Naruto smiles as he says "sorry but I already said to Hinata so why not I fuck you both?" as he makes Hinata cum from fingering her pussy.

"Oh, our master knows how to spice up our love life why not we want more kids. so Please even after death never stop loving us and keep us happy and we will keep you happy ~~~Master~~~." Purred Samui as Naruto makes Hitomi cum very hard as he cums inside of her pussy with her screaming her heart out.

Like the rest of their days, as it is full of love and lust as their family keeps growing and growing. They lived a very happy eternity.

The End.

—

 **D:this is The Longest alter chapter of 'I want my first to be" ever, and Blaze isn't even here.**

 ***Dealt feels a hand on his shoulder then hears (Want a bet?)***

 **D:...nevermind! Where were you blaze?**

 **P: There was a tree when you first came to this chapter.**

 **D: I see…...anyway what do you think of this?**

 **P: You went for the Hyuuga clan this time Nice.**

 **D:thanks! Now let's go.**

 ***Pushes you into the gateway***

 **D:*falls into the gateway***

—


	11. Chapter Mabui

—

 ***Dealt sitting on the mountain top with lighting striking near me and I don't care***

 **D:such beautiful weather, *sitting while getting tea ready.***

 **P: you're insane.**

 **D:how is that any different? *a lighting bolt hits my teapot* ohhh! Tea is ready.**

 **P: Cause you are fucked in the head.**

 **D:*serving myself with tea and starts drinking it* nice. It has that lighting taste. ^_^**

 **P:*Just shakes my head***

 **D:want some? *holding up another cup***

 **P: No thanks**

 ***Blaze sees dealt gets struck by lighting follow by another one***

 ***Blaze is just starting as he blinks***

 **D:*and I'm just drinking my tea even though I got hit by lightning twice***

 **P: figure Dealt makes a wonderful lighting rod.**

 **D:*burps out lightning then drinks more of my tea then notice blaze looking at me* what?**

 **P: Oh nothing rod.**

 **D:oh that, I can absorb lightning or instead learn *drinks my tea as I once again get struck by a massive lightning strike that could break down a big building.***

 **P: No comment**

 **D: I wonder how that thunder dragon is doing?**

 **P: He is fine.**

 **D:so you know that old lady dragon? *remembering the hell he went through from her teaching***

 **P: I know them all I can turn into any mythical creatures, and I had to learn. However, learning from the Dragons was oh so fun.**

 **D: I think there one that was a pain in the neck for you, anyway we will about it as we start this alter chapter begin!**

—

 **I Want My First To Be!**

 **Chapter Mabui and Samui**

Kumo, Raikage Office

A large muscle dark skin man with white hair combed back with a small moustache and goatee, white haori without a shirt underneath and occasionally the traditional Raikage hat which he has it on, along with a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre, black pants with torn ends, Kumo-nin shin guards, and shinobi sandals, he is A, the 4th Raikage.

So right now he's assigning a mission, a seducing mission in fact as A looks not just one, but two as he says "here's the rundown of this mission, you two are going to seduce and get his child" as he looking a woman with blue eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair cut in an asymmetrical bob style, as she wore her version of the Kumo uniform which it's showing off her perfect hourglass figure with Double J breasts, she is Samui and next to her.

Is a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt as it shows off her figure and her breasts are one size bigger then Samui, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face, she is Mabui, and she's used to be an assistant but she going back in the field and this is her first mission in a long time.

"Who are we looking for?" Asked Samui as Mabui opens the file and sees a photo of a teenage boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes as he wearing an orange jacket with black sleeves.

Raikage answered "his name is Naruto Uzumaki, and from what the Anbu had gathered, he's the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, which is why I'm sending you two to have his kids as they will be infused with the Kyuubi's chakra", Mabui looks at Raikage, "Where will we find him?" Asked Mabui with Raikage say "he's at Konoha as he's a ninja there, and right now, he's training, for what? I don't know."

"When do we leave?" they asked the Raikage as the large muscle man say that they will head out in the morning.

Days later, at Konoha, Sunset.

Naruto is heading home after a good day of training, ' _Man today was a long day today, and Kiba is still trying act he's the top dog even I beat him during the exams back then'_ as he was training with team 8 with Kiba who is being a massive asshole to him while Shino and Hinata just sigh as their been doing with him for so long that there don't know what to do.

However, other than that, training with Team 8 went well, and what's more, Naruto had notice of what Kurenai and Hinata were doing without thinking they were removing their tops but they leave their bras on because they were feeling way too hot as their sweating a lot.

Not only that, Naruto was the only one that notices cause Shino was too busy with training with his bugs and Kiba was being Kiba, he was staring Until Kurenai kicks Kiba between the legs, and Naruto is a wonder that Hinata had a killer figure all this time along with having massive breasts.

However, he gets out of his head as he sees a bunch of guys gathered around in a circle as he hears one of them say "Damn those two are sexy as hell!" and now Naruto is just curious now as he watches of how it will go.

Then out of nowhere, a guy screams in a high pitch, because he got a kick in the balls, hard and the guys move away, and Naruto sees Mabui and Samui and the lone Uzumaki could tell that both of them aren't from here.

"You are all perverts not cool," said Samui as she the one who had to kick the guy at his balls as another one is about to grab Mabui in angry as he says "you and your friend are going to pay f-"

Mabui Breaks his arm before he could grab her, and that alone scared all of the guys around them as their grab their hurt friends and run off, with that done, both Samui and Mabui were about to move on but when the other villager move away and making the view a bit clear and their spotted Naruto who walks away as it seems that it's over.

So both Kumo Kunoichi follows Naruto, which they followed him nearly to his home but he stops at a ramen stand, they stopped and stayed in the shadows.

However, then their hear a voice, a loud voice as that voice is calling out Naruto as both of them see a girl, same age as Naruto with pink hair come up to him, and she looks angry for some reason.

"What do you want Sakura should you be with your family and not bothering me. I have had a long day." said Naruto as Sakura "oh boo hoo! I don't care. I'm here to tell you a loser that we have a mission within three days! Also, I don't care if you come or not because then I will have my alone time with Sasuke~~."

Then Naruto Snaps "OH WHY DON'T YOU GO INTO A CORNER I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU TAKING YOUR ANGER OUT ON ME WHENEVER I TRY AND BE NICE. I HAVE HAD A LONG FUCKING DAY AND I DON'T YOU YELLING WITH YOUR BANSHEE VOICE HOW WE ARE NOT DEAD WITH YOUR SHOUTING I WILL NEVER KNOW. So How about you leave me the hell alone. Shallow bitch." as Sakura gets angrier as she about to punch Naruto's head but then.

A hand caught her fist, and Sakura sees Mabui whom the one find it, "So this is how some treats their teammate when they are told to go away" says Mabui as she doesn't like this pink hair girl at all.

Sakura says "That's none of your b-" but gets cut off when Mabui slaps her face, hard as it infused with lightning chakra, "Teammates are supposed to help each other not bully each other. You are the worst I have seen" says Mabui as she slaps Sakura's face again and this Sakura gets paralyzed by the lightning chakra that Mabui used on her slap.

"I think the Hokage should know about her and what she was about to do." Said Samui and Mabui nod to that and Naruto are just confused about this.

Couple of hours later, at Naruto's Apartment.

Mabui and Samui soon themselves along with Naruto at his Apartment which is a lovely place for someone living by himself after talking with the 5th Hokage, Tsunade Senju and their tell her about of what Sakura did, Oh she was pissed and also thankful she did not take her as a student. Tsunade suspended Sakura's ninja license until further notice.

So Naruto place a couple of cups of tea as he says "thank you for that" as he sits with across from them, "Your welcome how long have you had to put up with her?" Asked Samui, "long before we were assigned as teammates, so since we were kids, but enough of that, what brings you two in Konoha? After all, I never have seen you two before."

"Oh we are traveling and decided to take a few days off here we are from Kumo but were never Shinobi we were trained to fight them off" says Mabui as Naruto takes their word for it now as he says "well you ladies can take my bed for the night" as he offers his bed to them, But before they can refuse Naruto has already gotten up and moved to the bathroom.

Which their know that Naruto must be getting ready for bed since they did hear that he had a long day after all, so both of them get up and go over to the bathroom.

Bathroom

Naruto is taking off his clothes as he is going to take a shower which he one, after that he turns the water on. Then he gets in when the temperature is right.

However, what he doesn't notice that Mabui and Samui walked in as they look in, Naruto was very well built with a swimmers make and what's more, once their saw Naruto's cock, if there would their jaws will be on the ground as they see that Naruto as an 18 and a half inch cock.

' _Oh my god Naruto is packing a huge katana'_ said both of them are there don't know if they could handle that massive beast, so their make a loud shallow loud as their walk in and starts taking off their clothes with Mabui telling Samui, "I will go in first Samui" said Mabui, as she goes in and hugs Naruto from behind with her breasts, pushed up against his back and says "Let me do your back." Naruto is surprised by all of this.

Also, Naruto blushing bright red as he feels Mabui rubs her breasts against her back as he is thinking ' _they are big.'_ as well thinking why is this happening.

Then he Feels Mabui go lower as she takes a closer look at Naruto's cock as she sees that it's getting harden up until finally its' fully hard as it thick as an arm and Mabui is thinking ' _Oh my I am surprised that he's still single and I wonder if I will be able to take this monster of a cock_ ' as she decides to make the next move and that is.

Lemon starts

Place her hand onto Naruto's cock and starts stocking it and feels how big and thick it is on her side, "W-What a-are y-you d-doing" says Naruto as Mabui answers "this is a handjob, what is? After all, it's a warm-up for sex."

"Y-Yeah a-about that I-I d-don't know anything about sex," says Naruto as he moans from Mabui's handjob and the dark skin woman is shocked to hear this, "y-you must be kidding right? Cause look at you! I'm sure you must have done to Donze of girls as their want this monster cock of yours!" as she stops

"No I am not I was not looked like a potential boyfriend/lover," says Naruto, soon enough, Mabui gets up and grabs Naruto's hand and take him to the bed.

Naruto's bedroom

When they get to the bedroom Mabui has Naruto sit down as she is going to teach Naruto of what he needs to know about sex by showing him by going with a blowjob with his monster size cock while Samui who is watching this as she is wondering of what is going on.

' _What Is Mabui doing it looks like That she is teaching him, that can't be right'_ Samui's thought said as she is watching Mabui sucking Naruto's cock as Naruto is moaning from this as Mabui is thinking ' _his cock is too much! It's the biggest cock that I have never seen!'_ as she couldn't take the rest of Naruto's cock into her mouth.

Mabui then she wraps her breasts around the rest as she is sucking the tip and bit more of his cock, "Damn Mabui your mouth is so warm, and your breasts are as soft as clouds" as he felt more of her mouth and her breasts on his cock.

This went for 10 minutes as out of nowhere, Naruto said that something coming, when he said that he unleashed his first load of sperm into Mabui without giving the dark skin woman a sec to get ready as Mabui receives an overload of sperm into her mouth _'My god this is much cum where does he hide it all! Cause these gallons upon gallons.'_ said Mabui in her thought and she couldn't drink all of it, so she quickly removes Naruto's cock from her mouth and right away, her face gets blasted by Naruto's cum. Samui was thinking ' _Oh my god he has a lot of sperm i-it's like he never relieved himself at all!'_

Little did Samui know, Naruto never once masturbate because he always training, sure he had read porn magazines but he never done it, Mabui is licking the cum off of herself as there lots of it on her breasts, hair and face, Naruto says "damn" as there's a dripping of his sperm from the tip of his cock, Mabui looks and see that he is still hard as steel, ' _h-how! M-many guys I been with before had their cocks drop dead after I give them a blowjob! T-This kid is not human!'_

Naruto said that bring Mabui out of her mind, "s-so that's it?" as he doesn't know that is just the beginning, "Oh No that was just the beginning. Now let's get started once I clean myself."

With five minutes of Mabui licking herself clean of Naruto's sperm which to her is the delicious that she ever tasted, Then she stops and she wraps her breasts around his cock as there's still more of it as half of Naruto's cock is not covered of her breasts as she says "I still can't believe that you have such massive monster cock~~"

"W-Well those are really the softest things I have ever felt" says Naruto as he wonders how would Hinata's or Kurenai's breasts feel like, Samui is thinking ' _I hope that he likes the feel of my breasts',_ as Mabui moving her breasts onto Naruto's cock while kissing Naruto's cock a bit, leave a bit of lipstick on Naruto's cock.

Naruto moans and he loves the feeling of Mabui's breasts with Mabui keeps moving her breasts more on Naruto's cock.

30 minutes later

Naruto is now on his back with Mabui over him while hovering her pussy over his cock as she lowered herself until the tip of Naruto's cock is kissing against the entries of her pussy as she says "I hope you are ready to become a man and have your first time taken by a gorgeous women" as she blushing badly but then.

Naruto thrust his cock into Mabui's pussy which makes Mabui screams as she never felt like this before as she screams out with her eyes wide open "SHIT IT IS STRETCHING OUT MY PUSSY" as she feels Naruto's cock deep inside of her as Naruto says "fuck. This is what a pussy feels like? It's so soft and warm as well being tight as hell!"

Mabui is really starting to question if that she and Samui would remain loyal to Kumo after fucking Naruto but she lost her train of thought because she screams as she feels Naruto's cock moving inside of her by Naruto moving a bit, Then she feels someone grabbing her ass and it is Naruto who has her ass in his hands as he says "s-sorry b-but I think it was instinct!"

"FOLLOW THAT INSTINCT FOLLOW IT-" she couldn't finish as she feels Naruto start thrust his cock into her pussy with her screaming to high heaven with her breasts bouncing from that as Samui who is watching as she has her hand on her pussy while slowly fingering herself.

' _So this is what is going to happen to me as well I don't think that Kumo will be at the front of my mind anymore'_ said Samui in her thoughts as she sees Naruto wildly thrusting his cock into Mabui with the dark skin woman screaming like crazy as she loses her mind badly.

Then Naruto rise and takes one of Mabui's nipples into his mouth while he thrust his cock even more into her with Mabui screams louder as she started to sweat, and the same goes for Naruto as the two going at it like crazy like their in heat.

An hour later

Mabui is on her back as she being hammered by Naruto as his cock is hitting the deepest part of her pussy as it hitting against her womb like it's trying get inside as she screams out with her eyes rolling upward "MORE FUCK ME MORE YOUR COCK IS KISSING MY WOMB" as she knows if this goes on, even more, she will very well can't live without Naruto's cock in her as Naruto keeps hammering his cock into her even more as the two are covered in sweat.

Naruto then kisses her making her moan into the kiss as their keep going at it while Naruto's cock thrust more and more into Mabui's pussy as they are shaking the bed wildly, ' _MY GOD. This kid no this man is a natural I might have to resign from Kumo and move to Konoha because I am falling in love'_ as there an overflow of her juice as more of it is coming from each thrust that Naruto makes.

Naruto then grabs her left breast with his right hand as he is kissing Mabui deeply while hammering into her even more.

2 hours later

Mabui has her front pushed against the bed while she is shaking her ass making it jiggle while her pussy is leaking out so much of Naruto's sperm as she says "come on~ stick that monster cock in me~~."

Naruto then puts the tip of his cock at her back door which surprises Mabui by that "w-wait! W-what are you doing." as she feels Naruto's cock against her asshole as she never been fucked there.

"I am curious about this" says Naruto as he pushes his cock into Mabui's asshole with her saying or rather begging Naruto not to fuck her there, "Please not there I have never taken anything in that hole" as she feels Naruto's cock digging deeper into her ass as Naruto says "fuck! I think your ass is way tighter than your pussy!"

"PULL IT OUT YOUR TO BIG AND YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY MY ASS" scream Mabui as she going way crazier then she was before, But Naruto keeps entering her ass until finally all of Naruto's cock is entirely inside of her ass, Mabui screams at the top of her lungs and is losing her mind even more, Naruto then starts fucking her ass with Mabui screaming way louder than before while Samui herself.

' _My god he is destroying Mabui, and I think that we will be ruined for other men for the rest of our lives. We might have to move to Konoha because we could get addicted to his cock'_ say Samui in her thoughts as she is fingering herself like crazy as she had cum so many times as Mabui's thoughts are ' _I CAN'T TRULY LIVE WITHOUT HIM FUCKING ME NOW. I WILL BE HIS FOREVERMORE."_

Five hours later

Mabui is on the bed as she semi passed out while her stomach gotten so swallowed up that she looks about 9 months pregnant as both of her holes are leaking so much sperm along with her juice, Mabui is mumbling "So much cum~~ y-your an m-monster~~" as Naruto himself who's cock is still hard as steel with Samui facing his cock as she blushing badly as she thinks of how it had screw Mabui for hours and it's still hard as it is now.

Then Samui leans in to give Naruto's a lick as she tastes both Naruto and Mabui as Naruto say "Well what are you waiting for" as Samui starts licking it more and more while blushing badly, then after 15 minutes, Samui wraps Naruto's cock with her breasts as she starts sucking on the tip of the Uzumaki cock, Naruto then has his hand on her head, Samui stops sucking it then licks the side of Naruto's cock then goes sucking it while moving her breasts up and down on Naruto's cock.

Naruto moans "Damn your breasts are as soft as Mabui's breasts are you two related?" as Samui stops for a suck "n-no, we are not, we just one the few that has massive breasts," says Samui as she goes back sucking the tip again.

After an hour, Naruto and Samui are on the floor with Samui is doing the splits while laying on her front as she blushing badly as she looks at Naruto who has his monster of a cock between her asscheeks which her ass is more fatter and massive than Mabui's and Naruto say "I hope your ready for me? Because I am going to do the same thing to you the same I did to Mabui."

Before Samui asked, Naruto had thrusts his cock into Samui's asshole with her scream out "YOUR TO BIG, PLEASE PULL IT OUT YOU ARE DESTROYING MY ASS." as she feels Naruto's cock thrusting into her ass as her words fall upon deaf ears. Naruto sees her ass jiggling, and he can't resist he grabs her ass as he is shoving into her ass even more with Samui screaming louder as she now feels of what Mabui had perceived as her thoughts are ' _THIS MONSTER COCK HAD BROKE MABUI. IT WILL BREAK ME SOON ENOUGH.'_

Naruto is enjoying fucking her ass as the two blondes go at it wildly.

Within two hour mark, Samui who still on the floor while semen lightly covers her breasts as she sees a big group of Naruto and his clones with their cocks as Samui says to herself "Oh Kami help me. It might kill me or turn me into his slut/sex slave. However, I don't think I will be walking right for a while" as the clones and Naruto go over to Samui.

Samui was very nervous as she about to fucked by so many Narutos, the real Naruto grabs Samui by her breasts and has her facing him and then plunges his cock into her pussy with Samui screaming her lungs out as she goes through a gangbang, and it lasted for hours.

With Samui giving handjobs on two clones while blowjob one in front of her while the real Naruto is fucking her pussy as he's under her while other clone fucking her ass as her thoughts are ' _OH SHIT this man is destroying me I don't think I will be able to live without him anymore. I have found the one my heart has always called for. The one who will melt my cold heart_.' as she being fuck by Naruto and his clones more and more as Samui realizes that Naruto had learned so fast as he fucking her like a pro now.

As their go on more and more for days until by the 3rd day, Mabui and Samui couldn't walk for the whole day while their stomachs looking like they were 12 months pregnant with triplets as Naruto who just taking a shower as he thinking ' _Man those two are bigger in the chest area then Kurenai and Hinata but I have known those two longer_ ' as he keeps showing as he doesn't know that Samui and Mabui somehow get up, dressed up and head back to Kumo and do what their need to do.

Timeskip 3 days later

Kumo, Raikage's office

Raikage sees two pieces of paper of resigning, "Ok why are you two resigning?" says A as he is wondering why both Samui and Mabui were resigning their status of Kumo Ninja, "We wish to be with the man who stole our hearts, to be honest." Said Mabui as Raikage rise an eyebrow at that as he says "I see, sigh" as he signed the paper and said, "there, you two are free to do whatever you wish to do without the risk of becoming rouge ninjas."

"THANK YOU!" They shouted and hugged A then ran to their homes to pack leaving a massive cloud of dust behind them with Raikage a bit off as he doesn't know what happens.

Meanwhile at Konoha

Naruto along with Team 7 couldn't do the mission with Sakura unable to move and had to stay in the hospital for a week or two until she could walk again along with Naruto for not showing up when he support to.

With that, Naruto leaves, and he had come across team eight again, and he had to ask Kurenai and Hinata about if there could talk at an unused training ground and both agreed to while Kiba and Shino went on do something else.

Training Ground Two

Lemon start

As both Kurenai and Hinata are screaming atop of their lungs are in the cowgirl position with their hands on the back of their heads while Hinata's double H breasts and Kurenai triple J breasts as both of them scream out "YES FUCK US BOTH CLAIM US AS YOURS PLEASE NARUTO/-KUN" as they have hearts in their eyes as Naruto who is fucking Hinata and his clone fucking Kurenai as the real one say "I'm planning to! Also, once we are done, I will see if Ayame wants to join."

"PLEASE, MORE FUCK ME BETTER THEN MY EX YES I BROKE UP WITH ASUMA" screamed Kureani as the clone gropes onto her massive breasts which makes her scream louder.

As Naruto say "fuck Hinata! I never knew you had such huge breasts and if I didn't know any better, I say your the most bustiest girl of our class." as Hinata answers while moving her hips like crazy as she screams out "ALL FOR YOU IT IS FROM MY MOTHER I GET IT FROM HER. I WAS DOUBLE DS WHEN WE BECOME GENINS."

"Damn I was a crush on the wrong girl," says Naruto as he sees the busty Hyuga girl riding his cock more and the same goes for Team 8's sensei.

With ten minutes passed, Naruto has both Hinata and Kurenai onto each other with Hinata on top of Kurenai as both of them scream their hearts out while Naruto thrusting his cock between their pussies "Damn I am so keeping you two no matter what so would you like that huh my Uzumaki mistresses?" says Naruto as Hinata answers first.

"YES I LOVE THAT SO MUCH. BECAUSE I WILL BE WHATEVER YOU WANT NARUTO-KUN. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU FOR SO LONG." scream Hinata and Kurenai scream out "ABOUT TIME HINATA YOU TELL HIM AS HE IS FUCKING US INTO OBLIVION" as both of them feel Naruto's cock thrusting in between them as that moment Naruto cums his most significant load of sperm yet, Naruto keeps fucking them.

All three don't stop for hours until nightfall.

Lemon over

As Naruto had his clones to take the passed out Hinata and Kurenai to his apartment as he heads over to the Reman stand to see Ayame.

When Naruto gets to the ramen stand he sees Ayame who is wearing different clothes which are a pink shirt with "Ramen is life" And it is tight showing off her massive double G breasts and a phat ass as she is by herself, ' _fuck! She's so hot right now! She will be mine soon.'_

"Oh Naruto-Kun how are you?" asked Ayame as she turns around and her breasts bounce as Naruto could tell, Ayame isn't wearing any bra all, Naruto says "I'm doing fine, and where's the old man?"

"Well he is out on a trip looking for new recipes," says Ayame as Naruto is thinking about that as he sees all so many new kinds of Ramen that he can't wait to try, but that will remain as he has something to do.

An hour later

Naruto had sweet-talked Ayame which it had lead into them going to the back as there so much space and both of them start having sex.

Lemon starts

"OH GOD NARUTO YOU'RE DESTROYING ME." Shouted Ayame who is getting her pussy fucked by Naruto who also has a hold of her breasts as Naruto is kissing her neck as he is thrusting his cock into Ayame's pussy as the two are going at it like crazy.

"Go ahead Ayame-chan who do you belong to SCREAM OUT THE NAME!" says Naruto who stop licking her neck as he thrusting into Ayame as her leaking so much juice as Ayame scream out "I BELONG TO YOU NARUTO-KUN. AS MY PUSSY BELONGS TO YOUR MONSTER SIZE COCK. BECAUSE I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT."

"That is a good girl, and I do hope that you will stay mine no matter what," says Naruto as the two went on wildly sex all night long.

While at Naruto's Apartment, both Hinata and Kurenai are going at it again with Naruto's clone.

Lemon ended

Three weeks later

During these times, Naruto has been building his harem. Naruto is coming home from a mission from spring country which he added Koyuki to the harem along with Kin Tsuchi, Tayuya, Mei, Temari, Anko, Yugao, Fu, Sesame, and Hana. Naruto opens the door and smells someone is cooking, and it's odd to Naruto because Hinata mostly do the cooking since her cooking is fantastic but Hinata is away on a mission along with Kurenai along with the rest of team 8.

Naruto goes to the kitchen and sees of what is going on and who is cooking, He sees Mabui cooking with only an apron on and Samui is setting the table also only with an apron on as Samui gets up and bows before as she says "Welcome home dear~ what you would like to do? Dinner? Bath? Alternatively, us?~" as she is blushing badly with her breasts bounce with the apron which it's hugging onto her breasts tightly.

"What is going on please answer before I make a choice." said Naruto who watched Samui's breasts bounce, Samui explains to Naruto which is the truth, Naruto hears the answer then says "Come with me Samui, and you will get something later Mabui." As Naruto sits in the seat, Samui is in front of him when she finds herself on his lap with her back to his chest, and he whispers while his hands are on her breasts. "I think I want you." Then Naruto begins to fuck her, and she is moaning like crazy, and the lust is taking over.

So since that day on, they lived together until one day, Naruto gives a ring to each one started with Mabui, Mabui was so touched and moved. That she Kissed him after saying yes then moved his head to her breasts, as Naruto also gave Samui her ring and Samui goes the same thing as Mabui.

So both of them take Naruto to the bedroom.

Lemon starts

Naruto is enjoying their soft breasts they are giving him a double tit fuck, as their laying on the bed while both Samui and Mabui are also the tip of Naruto's cock while the rest is covered in their breasts as the two thinking.

' _I am so glad we left Kumo because now we have a husband to be who loves us for us and not just our bodies. Plus our bodies belong to our future husband and his monster cock~'_ thought both soon to be a married woman, as their licking Naruto's cock more while rubbing it with their breasts.

Naruto is enjoying this so much and is happy that they said yes as he thinks whom should he fuck first.

Ten minutes later

Mabui is riding Naruto with her breasts bouncing wildly while Samui is getting eaten out by Naruto and the two are making out as it is full of lust and love as both of them are going crazy and they love it.

Soon enough, Naruto has Mabui on all fours as he thrusting into her pussy with no mercy with her screaming her heart out while making out with Samui as Mabui scream out "PLEASE CUM IN ME GIVE ME YOUR CHILD PLEASE I WANT TO BE A MOTHER MAKE ME A MOTHER." as she feels Naruto's cock thrusting deeper into her pussy as it about to hit against her womb, as Samui's thoughts are ' _I so want a child from Naruto-Kun as well I would love to be a mother like Mabui I want a child. I would love to be fucked more as well'_ as Naruto thrusting his cock more into Mabui while kissing Samui more.

With ten minutes of fucking Mabui, Naruto decide to let her catch her breath for a bit as Samui who is lowering herself onto Naruto's lap while he's sitting on the edge of the bed as Samui says while looking at Naruto's cock as there a bit of precum dripping from the tip as she says "Please Naruto-Kun my future husband put a baby in me make me a mother. I would love to have you sucking my milk filled breast with a baby in my belly." as Naruto grabs her hips and make her slam onto his cock, and the busty blonde screams on the top of her lungs with her eyes wide open and Naruto says "as you wish." as he thrust into her like crazy with her screaming like crazy.

Naruto, Mabui, and Samui went the whole day of sex until the following day he gives the others their rings as he asked them to marry him and all of them scream out 'yes' and jump on him which they too went on a whole day of sex.

Lemon over

The day of the wedding

Today is the day after seven and half months of waiting, Naruto married Mabui and Samui first, the whole thing was beautiful as Mabui and Samui are pregnant for the same number of months, because well, Naruto gotten them pregnant sometime after he proposed them, and the same goes for the others in his harem as the others 4 or 5 months pregnant.

All three of them get so many gifts, which most of them are for the babies, Tsunade who had given Naruto something that belongs to his mother and father but he declined because he didn't need it and told the 5th Hokage that he would sell them to her, he will need the money for a more significant place for a big family.

Which a few think that he's insane, but it didn't matter to Naruto, after all, he has a growing family to look after then some legacy.

The wedding went well, but mabui and Samui see that yugito and Karui are missing, their wonder of what happened to them, but Hinata came up to them and said that Naruto took them somewhere.

Lemon start

Karui and Yugito are screaming like crazy as Naruto, and his clone is fucking their pussies while groping their breasts, Karui and Yugito scream out "FUCK OUR PUSSY MORE. SHOW WHO IS IN CHARGE!" as both are rolling their eyes upward, "Oh you will see that you belong to me good and I will make you only wish for me, and my cock for the rest of your life" says both Naruto and his clone, on that point, the door opens and behind it is Mabui and Samui.

"Oh, it seems our husband Naruto-Kun has learned well from us and is having the family grow more." Said Mabui who is rubbing her seven and half month pregnant stomach as there's life growing inside which is twins.

As Samui does the same as she says "indeed he has Mabui" as their leave them be for a bit.

Lemon over

Soon after that, Naruto, Mabui, and Samui went home along with the others because they're more wedding to be held and plan for.

Like that, their all can agree on one big honeymoon, as Naruto look toward the future with his wives, but for now, Naruto, Mabui, and Samui went on the room and watched the stars as soon enough, there's a meteor shower, it was a sight to behold.

As the next number of months, Naruto married every of his harem as well their kids being born and all of them on to their honeymoon which lasted for one year and by the time they come back, all of them get pregnant again, Samui and Mabui the same day but the others on different days.

also, Naruto had asked the 5th Hokage to place a restraining order on Sakura as Naruto doesn't that Pink hair banshee to be near his kids as he believes that Sakura would be a bad influence and a danger.

Epilogue

20 years later

"Where's my money, you owe me money for losing that bet three months ago uncle kankuro/Kiba. I WANT MY MONEY NOW." shouted the oldest son of Temari and oldest daughter of Hana with the youngest of Hinata's, Boruto watching and the other children of Temari and Hana helping their sibling beat their uncle.

As Boruto say "I will never understand why they keep owing money to big sister and big brother, their dumb grown-ups I guess" as he helping out his mother Hinata with Dinner for everyone as Hinata is pregnant with her 17th child and it's a girl, as she singing happily as she thinks that there's never a dull moment in this house.

The other wives agree, but Naruto, mabui, and Samui are not there, because they at the Hokage tower visiting Naruto since he is the Hokage.

Hokage office

Naruto who is older now as he should be working on the paperwork but, he's letting his clone do that because.

Mabui who has Triple P breasts as her breasts are being sucked on by Naruto while he thrusting into Samui whose breasts are Double Ps are bouncing like crazy with milk coming out as the two are screaming out "WE WILL BE PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD IN NO TIME NARUTO DEAR." as their minds are full of lust and love as Naruto is thinking this is the life as he fucking his two first wives as he doesn't remember if he had put a sign on the door. Naruto also put somebody paints on their navels that is the Uzumaki swirls with seals to keep the color from fading.

A week later, both Mabui and Samui are pregnant again as Mabui will have twins and Samui will have one.

The kids still beat their uncles cause Tsume forces them to watch the kids but at times she will watch them she loves having the kids around.

Samui's oldest Daughter became Tsunade's top student, and when Naruto became Hokage, he whipped the academy back into shape no more fangirls that wanted to be ninjas because they want to impress a boy they like.

Samui and Mabui are glad that they chose to leave Kumo and live with Naruto, as for Sakura? Well, it seems that Sakura never the left the hospital since Mabui hit her with lightning chakra, as it turns out, Mabui had used so much, Sakura becomes Bedridden, Sasuke had returned and saw Naruto surrounded by strong and beautiful women he demanded Naruto hand them over to rebuild the "mighty" Uchiha clan. Samui who was three months pregnant with child number five and six had mood swings sent a lightning-powered kick to his ball.

The current went through his whole body shutting his whole body down and destroyed his balls making him never to have kids, and the pain was so great, he falls into a coma.

In all, Naruto and his big family lived a long happy life, as all this happen by a mission that Mabui and Samui take.

The end.

—

 **D:*eating some chicken***

 **P:*Whistles and hoards of angry chickens attack you and start pecking you. They are immune to the elements even shadows***

 **D:*kills all of them with his bare hands***

 **P:*dealt see blaze eating pork fingers.***

 **D:anyway, what a chapter! Now then, time enter another alter timeline! However, for now, blaze lets go *open a gateway***

 **P: The Closer. *Says blaze as he walks into the gateway***

 **D:leave reviews of your thoughts of this and flames are no longer welcome! *enters the gateway***

 ***the gateway closed and vanishes from sight***

—


End file.
